Corações Reparados
by Max Randy
Summary: Tradução. YAOI. KakaNaru. Naruto tem muitos segredos, e com o passar do tempo, suas pessoas preciosas descobrem que algumas coisa são melhores quando intocadas...
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Mended Hearts

**Autor: **SanadaSayuri

**Tradutor:** Max Randy

**Sumário:** YAOI. KakaNaru. Naruto tem muitos segredos, e com o passar do tempo, suas pessoas preciosas aprendem que algumas coisa são melhores quando intocadas...

**Avisos: **A fic É yaoi, então não leia se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa.

Essa fic foi originalmente escrita e criada na língua inglesa por _**SanadaSayuri**_ e o endereço para a autora se encontra nos favoritos em meu profile. Não pretendo clamar a fic como minha...

**Prólogo **

Medo…

O cheiro do medo de sua presa estava forte no ar, entupindo sua garganta e deixando um sabor oleoso em sua língua.

Era uma emoção que o Caçador estava acostumado a sentir, uma com a qual ele tinha vivido intimamente por muitos anos.

Suas orelhas se contraíram quando ele pegou os sons da respiração aflita e o sussurro de folhas. Ele poderia ouvir o sussurro lânguido de pano e o raspar de sandálias contra casca, e o som de ramos se rompendo, e os tinindo quase inaudíveis de armas e dinheiro armazenado em roupas.

Ele sacudiu um pulso, lançando uma shuriken na direção do som. Houve um tuck macio de metal na madeira. Ele ergueu a cabeça e cheirou ligeiramente ao ar.

Sangue…

Sua presa tinha ficado descuidada, e tinha se ferido.

Ele pausou ao ver algo escuro e molhado brilhando nas folhas.

Uma mão enluvada arrancou a folha do galho, trazendo-a ao nível dos olhos, escondidos atrás da máscara de porcelana branca.

Ele reconheceu o cheiro acobreado…

Sangue…

O sangue da sua presa, provavelmente.

_Que descuidado deixar um rastro de sangue_… uma voz murmurou na profundidade de sua mente.

Distantemente, ele reconheceu o pensamento, derrubou a folha e saltou do galho que ele estava. Ele tinha uma presa para pegar…

Ele poderia ver sua presa agora, uma figura sombria se arremessando pelas árvores manchadas pela luz da lua.

O Caçador acelerou seu passo, suavemente deslizando um dos dois kodachi amarrados transversalmente em suas costas.

Houve um borrão de movimento, e o cadáver de sua presa caiu no chão, sem cabeça. Ele parou no galho da árvore, olhando para baixo ao cadáver decapitado, sua mão agarrando a cabeça cortada pelo cabelo enquanto sangue gotejava da ponta do kodachi sobre o chão cheio de folhas. Ele desapareceu em um redemoinho de folhas, reapareceu no chão e lançou a cabeça sobre o cadáver.

Eficazmente, ele limpou sua lâmina com um punhado de grama e folhas antes de embainhá-la. Rapidamente, executou vários selos e chamou vários pássaros carniceiros que atacaram o cadáver, festejando na carne fresca.

Minutos depois, o pedaço de floresta estava vazio, e o sangue que saturava o chão era o único sinal de que o cadáver tinha estado lá.

* * *

O Caçador deslizou pela floresta, silenciosamente, de uma sombra a outra. As paredes do vilarejo apareceram à sua frente, e com uma ondulação leve de chakra, ele desapareceu em um redemoinho de folhas.

Ele reapareceu no telhado de uma construção fortuita no interior do vilarejo, e ele entrou nas sombras e deslizou sem ser visto ou ouvido pela janela aberta de seu apartamento. Na luz prata da lua no centro da sala de estar escassamente mobilhada, ele removeu suas armas, colocando as espadas e chakrams na mesa de vidro ao lado de suas bolsas de kunai e shuriken.

Lentamente, ele removeu a máscara de porcelana branca para revelar uma máscara facial que cobria a parte de baixo de sua face e grandes e expressivos olhos cerúleos.

Silenciosamente, ele desapareceu em seu quarto, a porta fechando com um click macio atrás dele.

* * *

Naruto apoiou apaticamente contra a grade da ponte que o Time 7 normalmente se encontrava, refletindo silenciosamente a missão da última noite enquanto olhava sem realmente ver a água. Sasuke e Sakura ainda tinham que chegar, e não havia nenhuma duvida na mente do loiro que Kakashi estaria mais uma vez atrasado. O loiro suspirou. _O que seu pai diria se ele soubesse que o filho dele aos sete anos tinha começado a treinar como um Caçador, como um assassino? _Naruto quis saber, pela milésima vez desde que ele tinha assumido a posição de Zeiguwa.

_-- "Você acha que meu pai estaria orgulhoso de mim por seguir este caminho?" um Naruto de sete anos perguntou, olhando para a face tranqüila do Sandaime pelos buracos na máscara. _

_O Sandaime olhou à criança. "Sim, Naruto," o Hokage disse suavemente, "Seu pai estaria muito orgulhoso de você. Muito poucas crianças podem alcançar seu nível de proficiência nas artes de ninja tão depressa quanto você conseguiu. E menos ainda podem agüentar tão pesado fardo e destino como o que está em seus ombros tanto tempo quanto você tem agüentado." _

_A criança sorriu ao Hokage, embora não pudesse ser visto atrás da máscara. _

"_Então eu lutarei. Não só por este vilarejo que meu pai morreu para proteger, mas por minhas próprias pessoas preciosas, mesmo elas sendo poucas em número!" _

_O sorriso do Sandaime era triste. "Eu estou alegre em ouvir isso, Naruto. Lute por suas pessoas preciosas, e você será forte deste modo."-- _

Naruto sentia dois chakras familiares se aproximando, e ele engessou seu sorriso feliz.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Sasuke bastardo!" ele gritou, virando.

Sasuke somente grunhiu enquanto Sakura gritou, "Não insulte Sasuke, seu idiota!"

Naruto fixou sua face em um triste beicinho antes de permitir ela deslizar em um sorriso e gritou, "Hey, Sasuke bastardo! Lute comigo!"

E assim continuou, até mesmo enquanto ele provocava uma briga com o Uchiha sobrevivente e evitava os socos bravos de Sakura, pelo menos até que o ataque de Sakura acertasse.

"Yo!" Kakashi chegou em um bolo de fumaça uma hora depois. Bem em tampo de ver Naruto bater no chão, se contraindo. Uma gota de suor apareceu na parte de trás da cabeça do jonin de cabelo prateado.

_Você pensaria que depois de três anos no mesmo time, Naruto deixaria de dar a Sakura uma razão para bater nele, _ele pensou.

"Você está atrasado!" Sakura gritou.

"Você vê," Kakashi disse, "eu me perdi na estrada da vida."

"Mentiroso!" Sakura gritou, imediatamente seguida por um gemido de dor quando Naruto elevou seu corpo fora do chão.

"Maldição, mulher" ele rosnou, "você realmente tem que me bater tão forte?"

"O que você disse?" Sakura gritou.

_Lutar contra e ao lado da ANBU de Konoha era normalmente um teste de habilidade,_ Naruto pensou enquanto ele corria da fúria de Sakura, _mas uma lição ou uma missão com o Time 7 normalmente era um teste de paciência._

O único olho visível de Kakashi se encurvou em um sorriso. _Ir em missões com Zeiguwa-sama normalmente era um teste de habilidade, mas treinar ou ir a uma missão com o Time 7 era uma lição de paciência e auto restrição, _ele pensou.

"Então o que nós faremos hoje?" Naruto perguntou.

"Bem," Kakashi disse, "Nós temos uma missão para…. Achar o gato da esposa do Lord do Fogo!"

"O QUE!" Sakura gritou.

"Não aquele gato de novo!" Naruto gemeu.

Sasuke grunhiu em acordo.

Três horas e cinco marcas de garras e dentes depois, Time 7 devolveu o gato à esposa do Lord do Fogo, e os três genins foram dispensados.

"Finalmente!" Naruto gritou, quando ele se foi.

Ele ainda tinha que entregar seu relatório à Hokage, ele se lembrou, um relatório que ele ainda tinha que escrever. E ele ainda tinha que polir seus chakrams e suas espadas, ele percebeu com um estremecimento culpado. Suas armas favoritas tinham lhe servido bem durante os anos, e ele tinha as negligenciado por um ano desde que ele se tornougenin.

Uma vez seguramente escondido em seu apartamento, ele tirou sua jaqueta laranja, e lançou-a no sofá. Ele apanhou sua máscara e cuidadosamente limpou o sangue seco antes de colocá-la no balcão que separava a cozinha da sala de estar. Ele esparramou um rolo de papel e caneta tinteiro na baixa mesa de madeira no centro da sala, e silenciosamente, ele se ajoelhou nas almofadas e começou a escrever seu relatório. Quando terminou, Naruto guardou a caneta e deixou o rolo de papel na mesa assim a tinta secaria.

Ele apanhou seus chakrams e kodachi como também uma garrafa de óleo e um pano e se sentou no tamborete próximo ao balcão e inspecionou seus chakrams e espadas por cortes e arranhões. Ele acenou com a cabeça em satisfação quando não achou nenhum, e começou a polir suas armas. O movimento era hipnótico e quase ritualista, e o loiro permitiu seus pensamentos vagarem…

_-- "Hokage-sama," um Naruto de nove anos disse, olhando para o homem mais velho por sua máscara enquanto eles deixavam o escritório do Hokage juntos. _

"_Sim, Naruto?" Sandaime disse, olhando para baixo afetuosamente ao menino. _

"_Eu não acho que a Katana ou o kodachi são muito satisfatórios para mim como arma de Caçador," Naruto disse firmemente. "Eu sou simplesmente muito pequeno para usá-los efetivamente neste momento. Talvez no futuro próximo eles serão uma boa escolha, mas por agora, eu acho que uma arma diferente seria mais satisfatória." _

_Sarutobi estudou o jovem menino tristemente, se lembrando de um tempo quando o menino tinha sido um pirralho espalhafatoso, um cujas mãos inocentes tinham estado manchadas do vermelho de tintas em vez do vermelho de sangue. Ele comparou os olhos azuis calculistas do menino maduro em sua frente com os expressivo e cintilante cerúleo da criança que Naruto tinha sido uma vez. _

"_Qual arma tem você em mente?" ele perguntou. _

"_Eu não tenho certeza no momento," o menino respondeu, "Algo de gama curta provavelmente. Nós podemos descobrir depois de uma visita a loja de armamento." _

_O Sandaime acenou com a cabeça e conduziu o caminho a uma loja de armas…-- _

Ele cuidadosamente embainhou suas espadas e cuidadosamente as fixou no balcão antes de polir seus chakrams. Os discos de metal fino eram suas armas favoritas, e ser capaz de usá-los em todo potencial deles significava aquele tinha que se superar em taijutsu. Um sorriso torto cruzou seus lábios, um que não alcançou os olhos azuis, enquanto suas mãos se moviam pela tarefa rítmica de polir os discos mortais.

Ele tinha ido para Maito Gai por treinamento para ganhar domínio do uso dos chakrams, e os seis meses nos quais Maito Gai tinha concertado suas posições malfeitas e tinha perfurado o uso apropriado dos chakrams em sua cabeça tinha estado entre os maiores horrores em sua admitidamente curta vida. O tempo antes dele ter se tornado um Caçador, quando ele tinha se enchido com toda a informação que ele poderia achar sobre ninjutsu e auto treinamento em taijutsu e o uso de kunai e shuriken até que ele estava exausto não contaram. Ele terminou de polir suas armas e as pôs no balcão, tomando cuidado para não raspá-las. Ele se levantou e foi para a mesa, apanhou o rolo de papel, e começou a enrolá-lo.

Naruto pôs o papel enrolado na mesa antes de voltar ao seu quarto e vestir o uniforme antes de sair e pôr suas botas. Ele amarrou as bolsas de shuriken e kunai às suas coxas, e pendurou seus punhais no cinto e fixou seus chakrams nas fivelas na parte de trás de seu colete de Caçador. Ele amarrou os kodachi, os cruzando nas costas para acesso mais fácil, e para a proteção adicional pôs as envolturas de metal.

Ele deslizou sua máscara e apanhou o rolo de papel, então deslizou fora da janela sem ser visto e parou um momento no telhado do prédio, sua face mascarado virou para o céu, apreciando o sentimento do sol e vento em seu cabelo e pele não coberta pelo uniforme de caçador. Brevemente, ele desejou poder parar para desfrutar o dia sem ser o Caçador ou o pirralho espalhafatoso que seus semelhantes viam diariamente, antes de desaparecer em um bolo de fumaça.

Ele reapareceu no telhado da Torre Hokage e saltou. Com uma graça felina, ele torceu no ar e deslizou por uma janela aberta. A Torre Hokage sempre estava atarefada, não importa que dia fosse, porque ninjas eram ferramentas, e ferramentas não tinham férias, e sempre havia missões para serem entregues. Naruto encanou chakra em seus pés e se prendeu ao teto, fazendo depressa seu caminho ao escritório da Hokage. Uma vez além do sexto andar, a multidão começou a diminuir, e pelo oitavo andar, os corredores estavam completamente vazios. Ele saiu do teto e pousou sem som no chão de madeira polida. Naruto levantou e calmamente foi ao décimo andar onde o escritório da Hokage estava.

Os guardas ANBU inclinaram suas cabeças como gesto de respeito quando ele entrou na sala de recepção.

"Konnichiwa, Zeiguwa-sama," a secretária disse, sorrindo, olhos castanhos brilhando.

"Sakamoto-san," Naruto disse, permitindo uma sugestão de afeto em sua voz.

Dos anos anteriores, Sakamoto Sayuri tinha sido um dos poucos civis que não o viam como o Kyuubi, chegando ao ponto de lhe comprar roupas e comida, ou confortá-lo quando ele tinha um pesadelo, ou levá-lo para comer fora. Com o passar do tempo, muitos deles ou tinham desaparecido misteriosamente ou tinham o abandonado, incapazes de resistir ao ódio, enquanto outros o ignoravam quando os aldeões ficavam violentos e lhe batiam tarde da noite. Porém, Sayuri era um do poucos de seus anos de infância, além de dois ANBU desconhecidos, Iruka e o Sandaime que assumiam as ameaças e lidavam com os ataques com boa graça, e nunca o abandonavam e abertamente o ajudavam. Por isso, Naruto a segurava em alta estima, e ele confiava nela implicitamente, mais do que Iruka (entretanto era difícil para ele admitir isto), que tinha sido seu professor, irmão, e amigo desde seus anos de academia (até mesmo agora, Iruka continuava lhe ajudando, tendo fé nele e se preocupando com ele mesmo Naruto não sendo mais seu estudante e protegido).

"A Hokage está lhe esperando," Sayuri disse, enquanto seus olhos davam uma mensagem diferente.

_Eu estou feliz que você está bem._

Naruto acenou com a cabeça e passou a escrivaninha dela em silêncio. Atrás dele, Sayuri sorriu, ele tinha comunicado sua mensagem.

_Eu estou aqui._

Ele pausou em frente à pesada porta de carvalho e bateu, embora não fosse necessário. Ele não tinha feito nenhuma tentativa para mascarar seu chakra quando cruzou a sala de recepção, e ele não duvidava que a Hokage já soubesse de sua chegada.

"Entre!" a voz de Tsunade foi amortecida pela porta pesada.

Naruto entrou, ignorando a sensação de aperto em seu peito e focalizando seus olhos na mulher a sua frente. Não importa quantas vezes ele entrasse no escritório, a diferença na presença e posses sempre o fazia…

_Não! Se concentre no presente! Não se distraia!_

"Hokage-sama," sua voz, amortecida pela máscara, era fixa e inflexível, e ele irradiava autoridade e perigo.

"Boa tarde, Zeiguwa," Tsunade disse. "Eu acredito que você esteja bem?"

"Aa," ele respondeu. Ele colocou o rolo de papel na escrivaninha. "Meu relatório."

Tsunade abriu o rolo de papel enquanto Naruto recitava os acontecimentos da noite anterior em uma monotonia metódica. Silêncio caiu quando ele terminou seu relatório. Tsunade suspirou, pôs o rolo de papel ao lado e o estudou com olhos afiados, passando pelo uniforme manchado e sujo e a postura aparentemente relaxada que colocavam as mãos enlovadas em uma posição favorável para alcançar as armas depressa, e os músculos flexíveis e poderosos que estavam enrijecidos, pronto pular ao inimigo com a graça felina que tinha dado ao Caçador seu nome.

"Obrigado," Tsunade disse finalmente.

Naruto acenou e modificou seu caminho para a janela.

"Naruto," Tsunade disse, o parando.

Naruto virou e fixou seus olhos cerúleos e calculistas nela, fazendo a Godaime tremer à vasta diferença entre o Caçador a sua frente e o menino tumultuoso que tinha lhe convencido voltar ao vilarejo.

"Você tem certeza que você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem." os olhos de Naruto amoleceram ligeiramente atrás de sua máscara, e seu chakra perdeu alguma de sua extremidade, seus lábios se moveram em um sorriso não visto. "Só um pouco cansado. Foi uma noite longa."

Tsunade relaxou e acenou, e Naruto desapareceu pela janela. Ele sentia Mizuhebi a Cobra D'água entrar no escritório, quando ele saltou pelos telhados. Ele estremeceu quando ouviu o grito assustado de Tsunade.

"Por que vocês não podem apenas usar a maldita porta?"

Vários ANBU em seus caminhos para a Torre Hokage para entregar seus relatórios de missão vacilaram ao ver o mais evasivo dos Caçadores estremecer ao som da voz daGodaime. Se até mesmo Zeiguwa, que era principalmente imune ao temperamento destrutivo da Hokage tinha medo, então a Godaime estava tendo um dia muito ruim...

_Nós estamos condenados_…. Foi o pensamento de coletivo dos ANBU.


	2. Paciência

**Capítulo 1: Paciência **

Naruto sentou no Monumento Hokage, comprimido na fenda entre o Sandaime e o Yondaime, escondido nas sombras de seu avô substituto e a muito tempo falecido pai, sempre imortalizado no lado da montanha. Ele poderia ver o andaime ao lado do Yondaime, abandonado durante a noite pelos trabalhadores que estavam esculpindo a cabeça de Tsunade na montanha e que estavam em casa, seguros e esquentados em suas camas. Ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás, e respirou profundamente enquando estudava o céu noturno. Seus olhos estalaram abertos, e ele se lançou do monumento. Durante um minuto divertido, ele se permitiu cair livremente antes de empurrar chakra nas solas de seus pés, reduzindo a velocidade da queda e almofadando a aterrissagem. Ele graciosamente se endireitou, ajustou sua máscara, e começou a caminhar, desaparecendo na escuridão.

* * *

A missão era uma simples classe C, uma que era uma baixa missão C. O empregador era comerciante que repugnava viajar só e tinha simplesmente querido alguma companhia no caminho para casa. Não era provavel que eles colidíssem com qualquer coisa pior que bandidos ou ladrões.

Mas claro, Time 7 nunca tinha as coisas seguindo seu curso em termo de missões. Ou as missões classe D eram até mesmo mais baixas, ou as missões classe C eram, por algum truque estranho do destino, reclassificadas como classe B ou classe A quando eles voltavam a Konoha. Mas sempre não significava que a sorte deles era tão ruim. Às vezes as missões classe D, enquanto entorpecedoramente enfadonhas, entretiam um pouco e eram úteis. Às vezes as missões classe C ficavam missões classe C. Experiência passada lhes falou que esta missão ia ser reclassificada provavelmente como uma missão do ranking mais alto, e eles seriam pagos adequadamente.

Claro, eles nunca esperaram ser atacados por Youkai.

Time 7 tinha estado separado e tinha estado perdendo depressa armas e chakra, e os ninjas exaustos estavam apenas conseguindo ficar de pé.

Naruto abaixou sob as garras do youkai com uma graça estranha, felina, e apunhalou sua kunai em seu lado, torcendo-a e arrancando em um jato de sangue escuro. O youkai gritou em dor e chicoteou um pontapé viscoso que pegou o loiro na barriga quando ele saltou para trás, minorando o impacto. Ele bateu no chão com suas mãos e rapidamente chutou seus pés para cima, pegando o youkai no queixo, lhe enviando girando para trás enquanto ele varria os pés de outro youkai com uma rasteira. Ele fez isso em segundos, cortando a cabeça do pescoço dele com um soco firme de sua kunai enquanto formava um Rasengan em sua mão livre. Ele virou e bateu-o no peito de outro youkai que tinha tentado pegá-lo pelas costas. Ele não parou para inspecionar seu trabalho, mas se moveu para cortar a garganta de outro Youkai.

Seus olhos alargaram quando dúzias de Youkai o cercaram e saltaram no ar. Naruto juntou seu chakra em seu corpo, comprimindo-o em uma bola pequena antes de libertá-lo com resultados explosivos. Os youkai foram arremessados longe dele como ele levantou de sua posição abaixada no chão. Em uma piscadela, ele estava atravessando as hordas de youkai, sua kunai flamejando, enquanto o sangue dos youkai esguichava das feridas.

Naruto encanou chakra em suas pernas e saltou no ar, expelindo chakra de vários pontos de tenketsu para dar a ilusão de flutuar. Ele arremessou uma barragem de shuriken e kunai na multidão com precisão devastadora quando cada kunai e shuriken achou seus destinos em peitos, pescoços, ou testas dos youkai. Ele expeliu chakra dos pontos de tenketsu de seus ombros e virou como ele desceu. Por um breve momento depois de sua aterrissagem, os Youkai ficaram parados antes de cair, um depois do outro em sprays de sangue quando as kunai e shuriken eram cruelmente arrancadas fora deles por linhas de chakra em arames ninja. As armas se moveram e cortaram os youkai em frente a ele, os derrubando um depois o outro em um spray de sangue. Ele se levantou lentamente quando as armas derrubaram ao chão, respirando suavemente.

Silenciosa e rapidamente, ele puxou os arames, trazendo as armas para ele, e ele as limpou eficazmente com vários punhados de grama e folhas. Naruto pôs as shuriken e as kunai devolta em seus coldres antes de partir, seguindo os rastros lânguidos de seu chakra da batalha.

Ele passou pela folhagem para ver Kakashi e Sasuke desmoronarem de esgotamento enquanto Sakura lutava valentemente para vigiar as figuras caídas de seus camaradas. O cliente abaixado medrosamente atrás da kunoichi, desavisado do lobo-youkai vindo por trás, caninos descobertos e garras a mostra. Naruto fez uma corrida furiosa para eles, intenção em ficar entre o cliente e o demônio.

Kakashi turvamente viu um flash de ouro e sentiu salpicos de sangue quente em sua face antes de cair no abraço morno da escuridão.

Naruto puxou o arame ninja de seu cabelo, rapidamente enviando ele pelo peito do demônio, e cortando à direita. O arame, afiado com velocidade, cortou facilmente pelo demônio. Com uma sacudida praticada de seu pulso, ele fez o arame enviar vários youkai tropeçando para trás, assobiando em dor enquanto ele infligia feridas rasas. Rapidamente, ele enviou vários clones com arames ninja para destruir o resto dos youkai. Ele sorriu com satisfação mórbida quando o arame decapitou os youkai em vários gêiseres grandes de sangue. Naruto olhou para cima e olhos azuis frios encontraram olhos verdes assustados.

"Na-Naru-Naruto…" Sakura gaguejou, seus olhos largos em medo e choque.

"Nós teremos que tirar Sasuke e Kakashi-sensei desta área. Uma vez nós que acharmos um lugar para acampar, nós montaremos várias armadilhas. Eu duvido que nós esbarremos com mais Youkai nesta área, mas é melhor ser cauteloso demais que ser a próxima refeição deles," Naruto disse agarrando um dos braços de Kakashi e o atirando em cima dos ombros. "Você pode levar Sasuke?"

"Hum, sim," Sakura disse nervosamente, indo para Sasuke e atirando os braços dele em cima de seus ombros e levantando. O que tinha acontecido ao Naruto despreocupado que ela conhecia, e como ele tinha ficado tão maduro e instruido sobre os youkai?

* * *

Kakashi despertou com sentimento de calor e o som de fogo e o cheiro de carne cozinhando. Ele abriu seus olhos e sentou, e Sakura virou. Olhos verdes iluminaram ao vê-lo.

"Kakashi-sensei! Você está acordado!"

"Atrasado para chegar as missões, atrasado para treinar, atrasado para entregar relatórios de missão, e atrasado para levantar, eh, sensei?" Naruto disse secamente, entrando em visão. O loiro estava levando uma pilha de madeira nos braços, e sua jaqueta e calças estavam cobertas em sangue seco. Seus olhos cerúleos estavam tranqüilos e frios, não mostrando nenhuma emoção, e seus movimentos estavam tensos e cautelosos.

"Naruto?" Kakashi disse, olhando o sangue nas roupas do loiro, "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem," Naruto disse alegremente, "Eu só fiz uma pilha com um pouco mais de vinte youkai."

"Só fez uma pilha de vinte youkai?" Kakashi disse incredulamente, "E você ainda está vivo!"

Naruto concordou brevemente enquanto ajoelhava e remexia o fogo depois de colocar a madeira e conferiu o coelho e o peixe. "Você está esquecendo o que eu sou, Kakashi-sensei," sua voz era sombria e amarga. "Ou você esqueceu o que está atrás do selo em meu corpo?"

_Naruto…_ Kakashi assistiu seu estudante tristemente._ É assim que você verdadeiramente se sente? Eu pensei que você era mais inteligente do que pensar em você e o Kyuubi como um e o mesmo… _

"Eu não esqueci," Kakashi disse suavemente, "Mas você não é isto! Você é você e o que está dentro do selo é aquilo. Você é Uzumaki Naruto, nem mais, nem menos."

Naruto simplesmente tirou a carne do fogo e disse, "A comida está pronta. Alguém acorde o Uchiha."

* * *

Naruto estava bem atento do olho de Kakashi nele quando ele deitou em seu saco de dormir. O jounin estava suspeitando dele…

E por boa razão.

Naruto sabia que ele tinha estado ficando negligente ultimamente com sua identidade, e tinha sido pura sorte que impediu sua identidade como um Caçador de aparecer. Era um problema que ele pretendia solucionas à primeira oportunidade possível.

O loiro fechou seus olhos e se permitiu apagar, demorando entre dormindo e acordado, seus sensos em alerta total. Ele duvidava altamente que os Youkai voltassem hoje à noite, mas ele soube de experiências passada que às vezes era melhor errar no lado da precaução.

Quando ele sentiu o ar frio consideravelmente e o toque macio de névoa em sua pele, sinalizando o amanhecer, ele sentou e lançou alguma madeira sobre o fogo antes de desaparecer na direção do rio, névoa fina enrolada ao redor dele. Ele poderia ouvir o sussurro quase inaudível de folhas e pano, o raspar suave de sandálias em casca, barulhos que normalmente estavam escondidos de ouvidos humanos pelo som de sua própria respiração e batida do coração como também os sons do ambiente ao redor deles. Para Naruto, porém, os sons eram perfeitamente audíveis aos seus sensos avançados, mas ele não disse nada.

A curiosidade de Kakashi era justificável, Naruto sabia, e nenhum genin deveria poder dizer se seu jounin sensei estivesse os assistindo a menos que os jounin quisessem que eles soubessem que estavam sendo assistidos.

Naruto chegou à margem do rio e cuidadosamente tirou sua jaqueta laranja luminoso, revelando sua camiseta preta solta que ele regularmente usava debaixo da jaqueta

Ele sorriu ligeiramente quando puxou um pouco de arame ninja de seu cabelo, antecipando a reação de Kakashi. Naruto rodou seus olhos em diversão à exclamação chocada que Kakashi não pôde amortecer e se levantou silenciosamente. Ele calmamente assistiu como a luz do sol nascente pintava o horizonte e assistiu as correntes de vente levavam as folhas. De repente, ele sacudiu seu pulso, e o arame ninja mergulhou na água. Outra sacudida tirou o arame da água, trazendo dois atum de água doce grandes com ele. Um movimento de braço enviou o atum voando para terra, se agitando de modo selvagem na margem quando o arame ninja foi puxado do peixe. Ele sacudiu seu pulso mais uma vez, e o arame atirou novamente no rio, reemergindo novamente com três atum grandes, ele virou, sacudindo seu braço, enviando os três peixae agitados sobre a margem com seus companheiros.

Naruto se esticou e gemeu suavemente em satisfação como ele ouviu várias juntas rangerem e estalarem no lugar. Ele esparramou sua jaqueta no chão e colocou o atum nela e apanhou a trouxa e levou-a devolta para o acampamento. Uma vez lá, ele procedeu em tirar as escamas e tripas dos peixes antes dos fixar para cozinhar. Aquilo terminado, ele partiu para juntar lenha.

Kakashi saiu da árvore que ele estava depois que Naruto deixou o acampamento e carranqueou.

* * *

Três dias depois, Time 7 deixou o cliente em casa e a longa semana de viagem para Konoha passou sem contratempos. Uma vez dentro do vilarejo, Kakashi dispensou seu time e desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça. Naruto gemeu mentalmente quando ele sentiu o emblema de Caçador em seu braço amornar com um chamado, e ele se despediu de Sakura e Sasuke e escapou.

Naruto saltou pelos telhados até chegar ao seu apartamento, e deslizou por uma janela convenientemente aberta. Ele suspirou e derrubou sua mochila de viagem sobre o chão e desapareceu no banheiro. Depois de um banho rápido, ele pôs seu uniforme de Caçador, que consistia em uma camiseta sem mangas preta justa e um par de calças pretas (que foram feitas de um material ligeiramente elástico para não impedir seus movimentos) que ligeiramente agarrava seu quadris, coxas, e panturrilhas, antes de ser por as envolturas azuis que subiam a meia panturrilha em suas sandálias shinobe. O cinto ao redor da sua cintura tinha pendurada uma bolsa shinobe e um jogo coldres de kunai e shuriken, e sua katana estava pendurada no cinto, a envoltura afivelava ao redor de suas perna sobre os joelhos, e foram amarrados coldre de kunai e shuriken às pernas. Ele colocou seus dois kodachi nas costas e colocou seus chakrams em seus lugares debaixo dos kodachi. Ele vestiu suas luvas, protetores de braço e máscara e desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça.

Kakashi tinha acabado de entrar no corredor da recepção quando um shinobe apareceu em um bolo de fumaça. Ele reconheceu a forma flexível imediatamente.

"Ah, Zeiguwa-sama," ele disse, "Boa tarde."

Zeiguwa simplesmente inclinado a cabeça para Kakashi antes de passar rapidamente pelo jounin e entrar no escritório da Hokage.

Naruto acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento à Hokage. Os olhos luminosos de Tsunade estavam escuros e sérios, sua face firmemente em uma carranca.

"Zeiguwa," a voz de Tsunade estava cansada, "as esquadras ANBU 5 e 3 descobriram o corpo de Kou no Tori a cinqüenta seis quilômetros do vilarejo. O que me aborrece é que o corpo de Kou no Tori parece estar lá aproximadamente uma semana, e eu vi ela ontem. Leve a esquadra 5 com você. Descubra quanto ela sabe, e então elimíne-a. Você parte imediatamente."

"Hai." Naruto desapareceu pela janela.


	3. Turbulência

**N/T: **Que bom que estão gostando desta fic, Sanada Sayuri realmente tem idéias boas para KakaNaru; talvez eu demore pra postar os próximos capítulos, mas eles vão vir, não se preocupem, vou terminar todas as traduções que comecei!!

Boa Leitura!!

**Capítulo 2: Turbulência **

A Caçadora sentiu o puxão em seu chakra que a advertiu que suas armadilhas de alarme tinham sido ativadas. Ela carranqueou. Por que alguém estaria tão longe do vilarejo e tão profundamente na floresta? A única vez que alguém entraria na floresta seria se o shinobe estivesse procurando um alvo, mas quem estava sendo procurado, e por quem?

Houve um sussurro leve nas árvores ao redor dela quando o vento soprou suavemente, e ela sentiu uma ondulação quase indetectavel de chakra perto. Ela reconhecia o chakra. O calor macio que era livre de malícia ou intenção mortal mas que ainda não continha qualquer emoção, apenas a serenidade de um lago mas continha o calor e a intensidade de uma chama furiosa.

Zeiguwa estava por perto.

Mas por que ela não sentia o medo ou o desespero que normalmente viriam do alvo de um Caçador apesar dos melhores esforços deles para esconder isto?

Ele até mesmo estava seguindo um alvo?

Se não, então por que ele tinha uma esquadra ANBU com ele?

Ela sentiu outra ondulação lânguida de chakra, e com um som suave, o Caçador saiu das árvores e pousou sem som.

"Zeiguwa-kun," a Caçadora disse.

"Kou no Tori," Zeiguwa respondeu, a voz dele fria e nivelada quando ele puxou o katana.

A Caçadora sentiu uma punção súbita de medo quando a compreensão veio.

Ela tinha sido descoberta!

Ela era o alvo!

* * *

Kakashi assistiu seu superior por detrás de sua máscara ANBU. Não pela primeira vez, ele comparou os movimentos do Caçador aos de um certo genin loiro que ele conhecia. Ao seu conhecimento, Zeiguwa tinha sido um Caçador ninja desde que os sete anos, pelo menos, esta foi a primeira vez que ele tinha visto o pequeno Caçador. Havia vezes, ele pensou distraidamente, quando Naruto parecia Zeiguwa, especialmente na manhã anterior, as semelhanças tinham sido notoriamente óbvias.

Os quatro homens do time ANBU, conduzidos por Zeiguwa passaram silenciosamente pelas árvores. O Caçador virou sua cabeça ligeiramente e pausou em um galho, e abaixou para trazer outro galho ao nível do olho. Olhos cerúleos endureceram atrás da máscara de porcelana quando ele notou que a casca tinha sido raspada por um shinobe descuidado.

_A impostora é muito boa_, Naruto pensou quando examinou a marca. _Se eu não conhecesse Kou no Tori como eu conheci, eu teria pensado que estas marcas foram feitas por ela. A real Kou no Tori não seria tão descuidada para deixar para trás um sinal tão óbvio de sua presença._

Satisfeito que eles estavam se movendo na direção certa pelo menos, o Caçador acenou para a esquadra ANBU seguí-lo quando ele saltou mais uma vez em movimento. Eles se moveram rapidamente pela floresta, sem serem vistos ou ouvidos. O Caçador conduziu o time ANBU que o acompanhava pelo labirinto de armadilhas sem esforço, evitando o que poderia ser evitado rapidamente e incapacitando o que não podia. Um sorriso severo apareceu debaixo da máscara quando as armadilhas aumentaram em número e complexidade. Ele não precisou falar com seus subordinados para saber que eles tinham notado, e tirado a mesma conclusão.

O alvo deles estava perto, e ela estava descansando.

Zeiguwa teve certeza de que eles tropeçariam em pelo menos uma armadilha de alarme quando eles continuaram.

Ele poderia vê-la agora, e ele percebeu pela primeira vez em um tempo que o chakra dela estava escondido. Tinha sido a maior força de Kou no Tori, já que o inimigo nunca tinha a chance para perceber sua presença até que ela tinha estado em cima deles. Agora tinha sido a maior fraqueza de Konoha, já que tinha permitido a impostora tomar o lugar de Kou no Tori, e ninguém tinha notado a diferença até que o cadáver tinha aparecido.

Raiva quente surgiu nele.

Kou no Tori tinha sido sua primeira sensei. Mesmo quando ela não tinha gostado dele, ela tinha o tratado como um ser humano.

Com o passar do tempo, eles tinham ficado bons amigos, e ela normalmente era quem cuidava dele depois de missões.

Naruto viu a impostora levantar e estudar as árvores, e sem ser visto por trás da máscara, seus lábios se comprimiram em uma linha fina. Ele acenou para os ANBU ficarem escondidos, e saiu da árvore. Ele bateu no chão ligeiramente, sem som ou estalo de ar deslocado.

"Zeiguwa-kun," ela disse.

Naruto não deu nenhum sinal de sua raiva. "Kou no Tori," ele entonou, puxando seu katana.

Ele sentia uma onda de satisfação quando choque e medo apareceram na linguagem corporal e chakra dela. _Kou no Tori-san, eu vingarei você hoje._

Ele avançou, sacudindo a ponta da lâmina para o pescoço dela. Kou no Tori saltou para trás, puxando seu katana. Naruto se afastou, seu corpo e sentidos tensos e alerta. Kou no Tori se lançou pra frente, varrendo sua espada em um arco largo, enquanto ele apartou o golpe, e a chutou na barriga, lhe mandando vários passos para trás.

Os dois combatentes se lançaram mais uma vez e suas lâminas colidiram. Os combatentes eram um borrão de movimento, evitando, cortando, apunhalando, e saltando pelas árvores e no ar. A floresta vibrou com o som de lâminas colidindo quando Caçador e falsa Caçadora evitavam e apartavam, esquivavam e atacavam, o ar ao redor deles vislumbrando, e suas lâminas refletindo a luz da floresta. Os ANBU esperaram nas árvores enquanto os dois Caçadores lutavam, dançando uma dança mortal por superioridade, e no final, vitória.

Naruto, por toda sua habilidade, ainda tinha apenas 15 anos, e seu corpo só poderia levar uma certa quantia de abuso. Ele viu uma chance e fez um movimento de sacrifício. Ele pisou adiante, permitindo a lâmina de Kou no Tori atravessar seu ombro. Ele bateu seu punho firmemente no plexo solar dela, a forçando a derrubar sua arma quando ela ofegou. Ele usou o cabo de sua katana para deixa-la inconsciente, e ela desmoronou.

Ele sinalizou para os ANBU saírem das árvores e começou a trabalhar, amarrando a impostora.

"Zeiguwa-sama," o ANBU com a máscara de lobo disse, "Você está ferido."

Naruto olhou o ANBU. _Kakashi... _ele identificou o ANBU pela voz.

"Eu estou bem," ele disse curtamente. Ia ser um longo dia.

* * *

"Ela era uma espiã de Oto," Zeiguwa disse. "Orochimaru queria que ela descobrisse a identidade do Caçador que trouxe Sasuke de volta a Konoha ano passado, e informasse a ele. De acordo com a espiã, Orochimaru pretendia tentar converter o Caçador, e se o Caçador não pudesse ser convertido, mataria ele. Ao mesmo tempo, eles recobrariam seu recipiente preferido."

Os olhos de Tsunade estavam preocupados. "Ela sabia quando isto ia acontecer?"

Naruto balançou a cabeça. "Não. Aparentemente, Orochimaru ia lhe dizer o que fazer logo depois que eles se encontrassem. Há uma grande possibilidade de que Orochimaru se encontrasse com a impostora em algum ponto deste mesmo dia. Eu senti que seria mais prudente, porém, me assegurar que não houvesse nenhum vazamento de informação e voltar a Konoha para informar a ocorrência em vez de ficar e tentar lidar com inimigo."

Tsunade acenou. "Eu também ouvi que você foi ferido."

"Está tudo bem."

"Naruto…"

"Está curado desde que nós entramos no vilarejo."

Tsunade suspirou, sabendo que Naruto não desistiria. "Muito bem. Dispensado."

Naruto se curvou e desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça.

Ele reapareceu em cima do monumento Hokage. Ele ficou lá durante algum tempo, assistindo as estrelas centelhando no céu. O vilarejo estava calado, todos estavam na cama exceto pela Hokage e os shinobe que patrulhavam ou ficavam de guarda no portão. Uma janela ocasional espalhava uma luz dourada morna onde um shinobe ficava acordado até tarde, se preparando para uma missão, ou se limpando depois de uma, ou um professor da Academia, acordado para corrigir documentos._ É uma pena que a visão aqui de cima não seja elogiada pelas pessoas do vilarejo... _Naruto pensou amargamente.

* * *

Ele ficou parado entre troncos ardentes e destruição, seus olhos escuros encarando a destruição ao seu redor, perdido em suas recordações.

_--- Fazia três anos desde que ele tinha deixado Konoha. Ele já sabia que ele estava marcado como um ninja perdido, mas ele não esperou ver um caçador ninja tão perto do território de Oto._

"_Uchiha Sasuke," o ninja entoou, "Você voltará imediatamente a Konohagakure."_

"_Não!" Sasuke gritou. "Eu não voltarei até que eu ganhe bastante poder para matar meu irmão!"_

_O ninja suspirou. "Yare Yare, eu suponho eu não tenho escolha. Eu suponho que eu terei simplesmente que levá-lo de volta a força."_

"_Você pode tentar," Sasuke rosnou enquanto o selo amaldiçoado esparramava por seu corpo._

_O ninja suspirou novamente e balançou a cabeça. "Por que vocês todos sempre tem que fazer coisas do modo difícil? Tudo que isso faz é criar complicações desnecessárias."_

"_Urusei!" Sasuke se lançou adiante, puxando uma kunai de sua bolsa._

_O Caçador ficou calmamente parado, seus braços caidos em seus lados. Sasuke golpeou o Caçador, só para ele bater as mãos do garoto junto com seus dedos enluvados ligeiramente contra um ponto de pressão, gelando os movimentos dele._

"_Um ninja de Oto é fraco porque eles só se preocupam com si próprios. As forças de um ninja de Konoha estão no fato de que todos os ninjas de Konoha têm algo que proteger," O Caçador pegou o queixo de Sasuke em um aperto firme mas suave, e inclinou a cabeça dele para trás. Sasuke poderia ver os olhos azuis brilhantes pelos buracos na máscara. "Você está fazendo isto porque você inveja o garoto Uzumaki, não é?" o Caçador murmurou. "Você sabe por que ele é tão forte? Por que ele cresce em pulos e saltos? É porque ele tem pessoas preciosas. Ele tem pessoas que ele deseja proteger, e ele põe essas pessoas acima de seu sonho."_

_Os olhos de Sasuke estreitaram. "Como você saberia qualquer coisa de Naruto?"_

_O Caçador riu, um som sombrio, morto. "Como eu saberia? Porque eu estou como ele, e isso é tudo você precisa saber."_

_O Caçador não disse mais nada, e ligeiramente apertou outro ponto de pressão. Sasuke entrou em obliviação.---_

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Ele tinha uma reunião com seu time em breve. Ele não podia dispor de ficar distraído. Silenciosamente, ele virou e deixou a área de treinamento e desapareceu na casa. _'Qual é a conexão entre o dobe e o Caçador?' _ele quis saber.

* * *

Kakashi assistiu enquanto Naruto lutava com Sakura. Enquanto Sasuke assistia das árvores, esperando pela vez dele.

_Golpe, golpe, bloqueio, evasiva, esquiva, contragolpe, golpe, golpe, contragolpe, evasiva._

Kakashi assistiu seus estudantes de perto, e viu os sinais mais lânguidos de fadiga nos olhos de Naruto. Bolsas escuras eram visíveis debaixo dos olhos dele que estavam um sombrio e inanimado azul, seus reflexos lentos, seus movimentos e voz sem energia. Kakashi carranqueou. O que estava acontecendo que cansaria tanto o loiro? O que ele estava fazendo quando era para estar de folga?

Um pássaro chamou a atenção a deles.

_Águia_, Kakashi pensou. _A Godaime está chamando os Jounin e os Caçadores._

Ele olhou aos seus estudantes e disse alegremente, "Terminemos o dia. Time 7 dispensado."

Ele desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça.

Os ombros de Naruto caíram ligeiramente e ele soltou um suspiro resignado. Dever chamava. Ele se separou de seus colegas de equipe, saltando pelas árvores, nunca notando o olhar preocupado que Sasuke e Sakura trocaram. Ele passou depressa em sua casa e mudou em seu uniforme e desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça.

* * *

Zeiguwa reapareceu no corredor fora do Escritório de Missões, e sem ser notado, ele deslizou dentro da sala.

"Você parece completamente exausto," uma voz macia murmurou.

Naruto olhou à Caçadora ao seu lado antes de encolher os ombros. "Foi uma longa semana."

Karasu riu. "Realmente. É a primeira vez que eu vi Zeiguwa executando assassinatos em uma base regular em vez de vigiar o garoto Uchiha."

"Estar próximo a este garoto diariamente é mais que suficiente para dirigir qualquer Caçador à beira do esgotamento," Naruto respondeu secamente.

"Oh? Eu pensei que você teria saltado à chance para estar perto do prodígio Uchiha."

"Que prodígio," Naruto bufou. "Eu levei um chidori no peito para manter minha cobertura na primeira vez que me enviaram para trazê-lo de volta. Aquele garoto é mais problema do que ele vale."

"Verdade," Karasu disse, "Eu não posso evitar sentir pena de Kakashi. Ser o sensei dele têm que ser angustiante o bastante."

"Angustiante? Talvez. Divertido? Definitivamente. Kakashi tem muito prazer lendo passagens daquele livro ao pobre garoto durante as sessões de treinamento deles. Se o garoto não me causasse tanto problema, eu poderia sentir pena dele," foi a resposta seca de Naruto. "Silencio agora. A Godaime chegou."

"Shinobe de Konoha," Tsunade disse solenemente, examinando o ajuntado jounin e Caçadores, "Nós recebemos recentemente informações novas que indicam que Oto pode invadir Konoha no futuro próximo. Para prevenir a invasão, estaremos enviando quinze Jounin e ANBU conduzidos por três Caçadores ao território de Oto para fazer tudo que for necessário para prevenir a invasão, ou atrasá-la…"

* * *

"Gah! Por que ele nos chama tão cedo, mas nunca aparece na hora certa! E onde inferno está Naruto!" Sakura gritou.

"Hnn," Sasuke apoiou contra as grades da ponte.

Houve um bolo de fumaça sinalizando a chegada de um shinobe e Sakura girou para luzir à fumaça desaparecendo.

"VOCÊ… não é Kakashi-sensei," Sakura terminou quando o último pedaço de fumaça desapareceu.

"Eu deveria esperar que não," uma voz familiar disse.

"Isso é insultante," outra voz familiar disse. "Nenhum de nós é cronicamente atrasado como Hatake-san."

Ela piscou quando reconheceu as duas pessoas que estavam no arco perto da ponte. "Yamato-sensei! Sai-san!"

"Ohayo, Sakura," Sai e Yamato sorriram.

"Por que vocês estam aqui?" Sasuke perguntou, "E onde Kakashi-sensei e Naruto estão?"

"Hmm… eu acredito Kakashi está se preparando para alguma missão, e Naruto está em uma reunião com a Hokage," Sai disse.

"Oh… Assim eu adivinho que Sai estará levando o lugar de Naruto no Time 7 enquanto você substitui Kakashi-sensei, certo, Yamato-sensei?" Sakura perguntou.

Yamato acenou. "Nós teremos um treinamento de sobrevivência hoje para acostumar vocês três a trabalharem juntos, e mais tarde teremos uma missão rank D."


	4. Reminiscência

**Capítulo 3: Reminiscência **

"Eu estou bem atenta de que você quis conduzir a missão, mas nós precisamos de você para um propósito diferente," Tsunade disse.

Naruto elevou uma sobrancelha não vista atrás de sua máscara. "E esse seria?"

"Primeiramente, você e os outros Oinin selecionarão uma nova Kou no Tori, Secundariamente, missão classe A: Times 7, 8, e o resto do Time 10 e Time Gai farão os Exames de Seleção Chunin. Estará sendo realizado em duas semanas aqui em Konoha. Você passará, fracasso não é aceitável. Se assegure que pelo menos um genin de todos os quatro times passe." Naruto acenou e Tsunade continuou, "Em terceiro lugar, missão classe S: Iwa e Konoha assinaram um tratado recentemente. Nós estaremos trocando Caçadores ninja. Você estará lá durante um ano. Isto é para manter a boa vontade entre nossos dois vilarejos. O contrato expira em um ano e um mês apartir de hoje, ao final deste tempo, você pode voltar. Qualquer pergunta?"

"Sim, por que eu?"

"Você já deveria saber. É um sinal e teste de boa vontade e confiança que Konoha está enviando o filho de nosso Yondaime para o vilarejo que mais sofreu durante o conflito entre Iwa e Konoha."

"Os shinobe apoiarão o prestígio de seu vilarejo não rompendo o contrato, mas eu duvido muito que os aldeões se preocuparão com isso tendo a oportunidade de se vingar com filho do Raio Amarelo de Konoha bem em frente a eles."

"Zeiguwa…"

Naruto suspirou. "Yoroshii… Ninmu ryoukai." Com isso, ele desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça.

Kakashi, vigiando a porta, carranqueou atrás de sua máscara de lobo da ANBU. Qual dos 9 Novatos era o Caçador, e se Zeiguwa realmente fosse o legado do Yondaime, e não como Naruto que foi deixado para trás como a proteção do Yondaime para Konoha contra a Kyuubi então por que nunca foram reveladas sua face e herança?

_

* * *

--- "Sandaime-jiji!" Um jovem Naruto, saltou pela janela da torre, só notando os três Caçadores ninja dentro do escritório depois que ele pousasse. A criança virou vermelho de embaraço. "G-gomen… eu voltarei depois…" _

_Um dos ninjas, com a máscara pintada como a face de um lobo, levantou a cabeça quando a criança deslizou além dele para a porta. Sua mão enluvada pegou a criança pelo ombro. À surpresa dos ninjas dentro do quarto, a criança de cabelo dourado torceu no aperto dele, suas mãos movendo para apertar seu pulso firme enquanto ele empurrava seu corpo ao chão e chutava com seu pé direito, apontando para o peito deOokami. _

_Os lábios de Ookami se encurvaram em um sorriso satisfeito atrás de sua máscara quando ele pegou a perna da criança e a lançou no ar. Ele acenou com a cabeça à ninja ao seu lado, e Tora saltou adiante, pegando a criança enquanto ela caia, fixando ligeiramente o garoto de quatro anos em frente à escrivaninha do Hokage. _

_Ookami se ajoelhou para olhar nos olhos de Naruto, e para a surpresa de todos os presentes, ele removeu sua máscara, revelando uma face bem definida, nariz delicado, e olhos violeta profundos que pareciam penetrar na alma da pessoa. Naruto se contraiu nervosamente. _

"_Quem lhe ensinou taijutsu, Uzumaki-kun?" Ookami perguntou suavemente. _

_A criança pareceu se encolher e encarou o chão. "N-ninguém..." ele sussurrou. _

_Kou no Tori encarou a criança. "Você está dizendo que você assistiu os estudantes da academia ou os ninjas mais velhos treinando, e simplesmente imitou o que você viu?" ela perguntou, uma sugestão de hostilidade em sua voz inflexivel. _

_Naruto não olhou para cima mas deu um aceno leve, seus ombros caindo. _

_Tora ajoelhou ao lado da criança e colocou a mão no ombro dele. "Isso é muito impressionante, Uzumaki-kun," ela murmurou. "Para alguém da sua idade, sua velocidade e precisão está muito avançada." _

_Naruto olhou para cima em surpresa. Ookami sorriu e levantou, recolocando sua máscara. "Eu decidi, Hokage-sama. Com sua permissão, eu gostaria de ter Uzumaki Naruto como aprendiz." _

_Kou no Tori rompeu, "Absolutamente não." _

_Ookami carranqueou. "Ele tem o potencial," ele disse. _

"_Eu concordo com Kou no Tori, Ookami-san," Tora disse suavemente. "Enquanto é impressionante que Uzumaki-kun tenha tal velocidade e precisão para alguém que é auto treinado, não estaria no melhor interesse dele ser aprendiz de Caçador." _

_Kou no Tori acenou, "Eu posso não gostar do menino, mas ele é só uma criança. Potencial como o dele pode não aparecer freqüentemente, mas ele é muito jovem para ser iniciado nos rigores do mundo de um Caçador ninja. Ensine ele se você quiser, mas ele é muito jovem para se tornar um Caçador." _

"_Eu era da idade quando eu era aprendiz de Caçador," Ookami se opôs. _

"_Todos vocês tem bons argumentos," o Sandaime disse, "Mas Naruto é o legado do Yondaime. Um Caçador é uma ocupação perigosa, e com a morte de Arashi, Naruto é o último de seu Clã." _

_Kou no Tori disse finalmente, "Em tal caso, eu retrato meu argumento." _

"_Kou no Tori-san?" Tora perguntou. _

"_Se Uzumaki-kun realmente for o legado do Yondaime, então em que posição mais segura ele estaria que no meio dos melhores lutadores de Konoha? Ele não só afiará suas habilidades naturais, mas também estará protegido. Afinal de contas, muitos poucos podem satisfazer os altos padrões de um Caçador para o que é requerido em um aprendiz," Kou no Tori disse. _

"_Kou no Tori-san!" Tora disse, "Por favor reconsidere! Se Uzumaki-kun for o filho do Yondaime, então ele não deveria ser posto no tipo de situações que um Caçador tem que enfrentar!" _

"_Ele está em frente de assassinos por ser o recipiente da Kyuubi," Ookami disse, "Imagine quantos mais assassinos ele estará em frente uma vez que saibam que Uzumaki Naruto é o filho de Kazama Arashi. Ele estará melhor como um Caçador. Nós podemos lhe dar treinamento que a Academia Ninja não pode. Nós podemos lhe dar proteção que a ANBU não pode." _

"_É a vida de Naruto que nós estamos discutindo," Sandaime disse, virando à criança. "Bem, Naruto, o que você acha? Você esperará outro ano para ir para a academia e se tornar um shinobe, ou você se tornará aprendiz de Caçador?" _

"_Eu serei um Caçador," Naruto disse, seus olhos azuis brilhando com determinação. _

"_Eu lhe ensinarei nas armas, conhecido como o Caçador. Eu lhe ensinarei a arte de cautela, localização, assassinato silencioso, e a história dos Caçadores," Kou no Tori disse. _

_Tora suspirou. "Eu lhe ensinarei a arte do genjutsu e ninjutsu." _

"_E eu lhe ensinarei a arte de taijutsu e kenjutsu," Ookami disse. _

"_Assim está decidido," Sandaime disse, levantando. "Kazama Kazuki, para sua proteção você foi renomeado Uzumaki Naruto. Ainda deste dia em diante você é, o Aprendiz de Caçador, Zeiguwa. Qualquer coisa que os Caçadores não lhe ensinem, você aprenderá na Academia Ninja à qual você ainda assistirá."--- _

Os olhos de Naruto abriram e ele se sentou, sua mão enluvada subindo à sua testa. Sua mão caiu ao colo quando ele elevou seus olhos para o céu, a luz solar caindo ligeiramente em cima de sua máscara de porcelana.

"Um ryo por seus pensamentos, Zeiguwa-kun?"

"O passado," Naruto respondeu, se inclinado contra o tronco da árvore.

"Você era uma criança tão séria," Mizuhebi murmurou. "Agora nós só vemos uma vez uma sombra da criança que você foi quando você está com o Time 7 ou seus companheiros de ano e até mesmo então, é falso. Aquela jaqueta laranja e brilhante face tumultuosa que você mostra para seus semelhantes é apenas mais uma máscara atrás da qual você esconde o Caçador."

"Eu fiz meu primeiro assassinato quando eu tinha seis anos, quase um ano e três meses depois que eu me tornei aprendiz de Kou no Tori-san," Naruto respondeu, "e eu tenho matado desde então. Era uma mudança inevitável."

"Mas não se pode evitar em desejar você não tivesse mudado. Você foi o que lembrou os Caçadores para o qual nós estávamos matando, as crianças da próxima geração. Você era e ainda é o símbolo não dito da inocência e pureza que existem dentro de Konoha. Era a sua presença entre os Caçadores que nos lembrava que nós ainda éramos humanos."

"Inconcientemente, o estudante se tornou o professor, e o professor o estudante," Naruto murmurou, seus olhos distantes.

Mizuhebi sorriu atrás da máscara. "Foi um tempo interessante, tendo uma criança correndo pelo distrito Oinin…"

_--- Mizuhebi piscou à vista da criança mascarada vestida em preto e azul marinho que estavam atrás de Ookami. "Quem é este?" sua voz era ligeiramente incrédula atrás da máscara dele. _

"_Zeiguwa," Kou no Tori disse firmemente, "Ele é para ser nosso aprendiz." _

"_Nosso__ aprendiz?" Hagetake disse, observando pela kunai que ele estava afiando. "Eu pensei que um aprendiz Oinin pudesse ser aprendiz de um Caçador por vez?" _

"_Zeiguwa é um caso especial," Ookami disse. "Ele está aqui para aprender o que a Academia não pode lhe ensinar." _

_Kurohyou piscou. "Você tem que estar brincando. Você espera que os seis Oinin Primários treinem um menino, como também nossos próprios aprendizes?" _

"_Se você escolhe não fazer isso," Tora disse, "Ookami-san, Kou no Tori-san, e eu treinaremos o menino sozinhos. Nós já decidimos o que ele aprenderá de nós três, e ele crescerá para ser um grande Caçador." _

"_Eu me recuso a treinar uma criança para se tornar um assassino," Hagetake disse, se virando. _

"_Eu sou jovem," Zeiguwa disse suavemente, "Mas eu não sou ingênuo bastante pensar que posso ser um shinobe sem matar. Um genin tem que matar para defender sua vida se a situação pedir isto." _

_Kurohyou riu. "O menino é inteligente. Eu ajudarei a treiná-lo. Ele tem potencial ilimitado que eu o ajudarei soltar."--- _

_--- "Kurohyou-sama!" _

_Kurohyou virou e sorriu atrás de sua máscara. "Okaeri, chibi. Como foi o treinamento de sobrevivência com Kou no Tori?" _

"_Chibi janai yo! Kou no Tori-sama é uma mestre de tarefas severa," Zeiguwa gritou. _

"_Ele era horrivelmente barulhento," a voz inflexivel de Kou no Tori disse. _

_Kurohyou não fez mais de estremecer. "Bem, ele é uma criança, mas ele aprenderá."--- _

_--- "Hei! Zeiguwa-kun! Preste atenção!" _

"_Esquerda, Karasu-chan! Vire a esquerda!" _

"_Direita!" _

"_Não! ESQUERDA!" _

"_Direita!" _

"_NÃO! ESQUERDA! VIRE A ESQUERDA!" _

"_Idiota!" _

"_Cuidado!" _

_**Crash! Bang! **_

"_EEEKKK!" _

"_Gomen Nasai!" _

"_Pato!" _

_**Crash! Bang! Crack! **_

"_Zeiguwa! Karasu! Vocês estão mortos!" _

"_Yikes! Nós temos que nos separar, Zeiguwa-kun!" _

"_Sim! Vejo você depois, Karasu-chan!" _

"_Pegos! Seus pequenos encrenqueiros…."--- _

"Esses foram os dias bons," Mizuhebi riu.

"Aa…"

Silêncio….

"Hokage-sama deseja para nós selecionemos uma substituição para Kou no Tori-san…" Naruto murmurou.

"Sou Ka? Era só uma questão de tempo."

Silêncio…

"Eu ouvi que você será trocado com um ninja de Iwa."

"Aa."

"Ser o selecionado para manter um tratado, é uma grande honra."

"Aa."

Silêncio…

"Ei, você não está atrasado para sua reunião com o Time 7?"

"Hmm? Sou ka… Domo arigato…" Naruto desapareceu em um redemoinho de folhas.

Mizuhebi ficou na árvore e olhou para cima, para o topo das árvores enquanto a luz dançava ao redor dele. "Onde você foi, Naruto-kun? Por que esta a criança luminosa é apenas mais uma máscara? Você alguma vez lamentou sua escolha? Porque eu sei que mais de um de nossos camaradas lamenta, agora que eles vêem o que você se tornou…"

* * *

"Yo!"

"VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO!"

"Maaa… Gomen, demo eu me perdi na estrada de vida…"

"USOH!"

_Ah… isso é melhor que café… Ei, espere um minuto… Onde está o espalhafatoso? _

"Eh? Onde está Naruto?"

Um borrão laranja luminoso caiu ao chão. "Desculpe, eu estou atrasado!"

"NARUTO! POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO?"

"Eu estava treinando e perdi a hora!"

"Seu BAKA!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Sasuke… Teme…"

"Não chame Sasuke-kun disso!"

_Smack! _

"Itai…"

O olho de Kakashi encurvou em um sorriso afetuoso. _É, definitivamente melhor que café..._

"Vocês estarão alegres de ouvir isto," ele disse, tirando de três folhas de papel, "eu os nomeei para os exames chunin."

"Honto!"

"Yatta!"

Sorriso malicioso. "Hnn."

"Bem, vocês estão dispençados."

Kakashi desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça. Sakura riu e se agarrou em Sasuke.

"Celebremos tendo um encontro, Sasuke-kun!"

"Não." Sasuke a chacoalhou fora e saiu.

Sakura fez beicinho e correu da ponte. "Sasuke-kun, espere por mim!"

Naruto apoiou contra a grade, a folha de inscrição na mão, um olhar distante nos olhos.

_--- "Primeiramente, você e os outros Oinin selecionarão uma nova Kou no Tori, Secundariamente, missão classe A: Times 7, 8, e o resto do Time 10 e Time Gai farão os Exames de Seleção Chunin. Estará sendo realizado em duas semanas aqui em Konoha. Você passará, fracasso não é aceitável. Se assegure que pelo menos um genin de todos os quatro times passe." Naruto acenou e Tsunade continuou, "Em terceiro lugar, missão classe S: Iwa e Konoha assinaram um tratado recentemente. Nós estaremos trocando Caçadores ninja. Você estará lá durante um ano. Isto é para manter a boa vontade entre nossos dois vilarejos. O contrato expira em um ano e um mês apartir de hoje, ao final deste tempo, você pode voltar. Qualquer pergunta?"--- _

"Perguntas eu tenho em abundância, mas quantos têm as verdadeiras respostas, e quantas respostas somente são especulação?" ele sussurrou.

_--- "Onde você foi, Naruto-kun? Por que esta a criança luminosa é apenas mais uma máscara? Você alguma vez lamentou sua escolha? Porque eu sei que mais de um de nossos camaradas lamenta, agora que eles vêem o que você se tornou…"--- _

"Eu aqui sou, onde eu sempre estive... eu sou verdadeiramente pouco mais que uma máscara? Eu não sei mais... eu mudei, eu sei disto. Mas eu ainda sou eu mesmo? Eu matei tantos por tanto tempo... Mas eu sei que eu nunca lamentei minha escolha, entretanto eu lamento a mentira que eu vivo por causa desses que eu amo… Mas por que lamentam por mim? Eu não sou nada além de um shinobe, uma ferramenta, uma que será usada e descartada quando seu uso expirar…"

Naruto fechou seus olhos, virou sua face para cima e os abriu, orbes cerúleos refletindo o céu azul claro.

"Quem eu sou? Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, um ninja barulhento e tumultuoso com grande potencial, Kazama Kazuki, o filho do Yondaime, ou eu sou Zeiguwa, o assassino, o Caçador? O que eu sou? Um demônio, um humano, ou um shinobe? Eu não sei mais…"

Naruto suspirou e passou o papel em sua bolsa e se empurrou fora a grade. Ele saiu andando, e uma vez que ele estava fora da ponte, ele desapareceu em um redemoinho de folhas.

Sua missão esperava...


	5. Exame

**Capítulo 4: Exame **

A água morna do chuveiro bateu no flexível e bem musculoso corpo dele enquanto regatos vermelhos corriam de seu cabelo e por seus braços enquanto o sangue de seu mais recente assassinato era lavado. Ele assobiou suavemente quando o sabão entrou em contato com as feridas em seu braço e peito. Rapidamente, ele enxaguou o sabão, desligou a água, e saiu do chuveiro, embrulhando uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura e olhou no espelho coberto de névoa. Ele escreveu seu nome no espelho...

Zeiguwa…

Como ele sobreviveria sendo Zeiguwa durante um ano sem falhar?

Se ele mostrasse até mesmo uma fração da clemência que ele mostrava para seus oponentes aqui em Konoha, os ninjas de Iwa não hesitaria em chamá-lo de fraco, o que mancharia a honra e prestígio de Konoha.

Com um movimento rápido, ele limpou a névoa, apagando a palavra.

Entorpecidos olhos azuis o encararam do espelho.

"Eu posso fazer isto," ele murmurou, "eu fiz isto antes, eu posso fazer isto agora."

* * *

"A informação de Jiraya nos leva a crer que Orochimaru pode tentar se infiltrar nos exames chunin novamente. Vigie Uchiha Sasuke."

Zeiguwa acenou. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"Ele está atrasado!" Sakura cruzou seus braços e bufou. "Aquele Naruto…"

"_Shannaro!_"Sakura Interna gritou, "_Eu matarei ele se ele não se aparecer!_"

Sasuke… Bem… Ele era Sasuke…

"OIII, SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!"

"NARUTO! POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO?"

Naruto deu a Sakura um sorriso embaraçado. "Eu dormi demais."

_Smack! _

"BAKA!"

"Itai!"

"Hnn… Dobe."

"Sasuke… Teme…"

_Smack! _

"Não chame Sasuke-kun disso!"

"Itai! Você está matando células cerebrais, Sakura-chan!"

"Por que você se importa? Você nunca usa seu cérebro de qualquer maneira!"

"Demo… Sakura-chaaaannnn!"

"Hmph. Vamos. Nós temos um exame para passar…"

"Falando disso…" Sakura olhou a Naruto e murmurou, "Você se liberte do laranja!"

"Eu pensei que eu faria um esforço para ficar escondido se nós terminarmos novamente na Floresta da Morte."

"Oh sério?"

"Sim."

* * *

Naruto se sentou silenciosamente na sala de exame, aparentemente não afetado pelo arranhar furioso de lápis em papel e a aura apavorada ao redor. A tensão no ar era tão grossa que quase poderia ser cortada com uma faca, mas Naruto sentou em sua pequena bolha de serenidade. Até mesmo enquanto seu próprio lápis voou pelo papel, sua mente vagou por todos os possíveis resultados para suas ações durante os exames chunin. Apesar de sua preocupação, ele não perdeu os relances confusos e cautelosos dirigidos a ele pelos examinadores. Ele completou a última pergunta depressa e virou o papel. Ele colocou seu queixo na mão e ligeiramente bateu seu lápis contra a mesa em umas séries de códigos que só eram ensinados à Caçadores e chefes ANBU.

'_É rude fitar.' _

Ibiki não pôde evitar alargar os olhos assustado quando Naruto começou a bater o lápis contra a escrivaninha. Ele se recompôs depressa e permitiu seus olhos vagarem pela sala enquanto seus dedos se contraiam em resposta.

'_Eu não estava esperando achar um Caçador posando como genin _(parada) _Onde está o garoto Uzumaki?' _

Naruto sorriu. _'Em algum lugar.' _

'_Esta não é uma resposta muito boa.' _

'_É tudo que você obterá de mim…' _

'_Bem, por que você está aqui? ' _

'_Para minha missão ' _

'_Isto levantará perguntas se alguém achar o garoto Uzumaki enquanto você estiver prestando o exame no lugar dele _(parada) _seria injusto se você passasse por ele.' _

'_Direcione suas perguntas para a Godaime. ' _

Ibiki carranqueou. O Caçador, seja quem for, era extraordinariamente vago com suas respostas. Verdade que ele não descobriu nada particularmente útil, mas a maioria dos Caçadores teria lhe ignorado.

'_Se contenha (parada) As crianças estão ficando nervosas e o tempo está quase acabando.' _

"Está na hora da décima pergunta!" Ibiki disse.

'_Não diga nada a menos que seja à Hokage…' _

Naruto parou seu lápis e se apoiou no assento, seus olhos extraordinariamente sérios. Ibiki acenou ligeiramente e dirigiu sua atenção aos genin suando. Naruto riu baixinho quando a tensão na sala subiu continuamente. Este ano, ele não disse nada e permitiu os números na sala cairem. Ele não estava no humor de passar por uma preliminar antes do terceiro exame este ano. Um sorriso leve cruzou seus lábios. Seria divertido ver o olhar na face de Orochimaru e de Sasuke se circunstâncias lhes permitissem descobrir que o assim chamado "Dobe" era de fato o mais jovem do Caçador ninja e um tensai shinobe.

Ele esperava isto.

* * *

Ibiki apanhou uma folha de papel e inverteu-a. Seus olhos se alargaram ao nome no canto. _Zeiguwa… eu deveria ter sabido… Só Zeiguwa seria jovem bastante para se misturar entre todos os genin prestando este exame… Mas por que se tornar Uzumaki Naruto? Por que não levar o lugar vazio no Time 10 em vez de fazer o garoto Nara, que já era um chunin prestar o exame novamente? _

Ele olhou pensativamente pela janela. "Algo grande está acontecendo… Mas o que?"

* * *

"Nós temos o rolo de papel de terra," Naruto murmurou quando Time 7 chegou aos portões que eles partiriam.

"Obrigado por declarar o óbvio," Sakura disse secamente.

"Nós precisamos do rolo céu."

"Eu acho que nós descobrimos isso sozinhos," Sasuke disse.

"Eu vi um time de Kiri e um time de Kusa com o rolo céu."

"Assim você está dizendo para não só juntar o rolo céu necessário, mas também suplementares?" Sakura perguntou.

"Mesmo sendo um espião de Oto, Kabuto fez uma boa observação. Nós não nos acharemos em uma situação ruim se nós tivermos extras disponíveis. Nós também teremos menos competição. Pessoalmente, eu não tenho vontade de ter que passar por uma preliminar como da última vez."

"Hmph. Parece que você é bom para algo afinal de contas, dobe."

"Sasuke… teme!"

"O segundo exame começa Agora! HAJIME!" Anko gritou.

Os portões abriram, e o Time 7 se tiro para a floresta. Eles não iam falhar. Eles recusavam falhar…

**Oito horas no Exame…. **

Naruto sentou com suas costas contra a árvore enquanto ele levava a primeira vigília. Umas séries de explosões e gritos alcançaram suas orelhas e um sorriso severo cruzou sua face. Hajimata da… O segundo Exame tinha começado, e os fracos foram apanhados…

As folhas sussurraram, e vários de seus bushin apareceram, cada um trasendo um rolo de papel. Naruto pegou os rolos e dispersou os bushin antes de estudar os seis rolos de papel. _Quatro céu e dois terra… Não era ruim… _

Ele levantou e comprimiu um Céu e um Terra na bolsa de Sakura. Outro conjunto de Céu e Terra ele manteve para si, e comprimiu o resto na bolsa de Sasuke. Um sorriso mau cruzou sua face. Os outros não estariam surpresos da próxima vez eles pusessem suas mãos em suas bolsas e…

**Dois dias no Exame… **

Orochimaru luziu furiosamente quando o time virou fumaça. Kage Bushin e Henge de novo. O Sannin Cobra rugiu furiosamente. Era a nona vez nos últimos dois dias! Quantos o Kyuubi no gaki fez?

Enquanto isso, Time 7 estava percorrendo seu caminho alegremente para a torre…

**No quinto dia… **

"Desde que só cinco times passaram, nós não teremos preliminares este ano," A Godaime disse. "Vocês tem um mês para descansar e se preparar para o terceiro exame. Usem este tempo sabiamente. Mas antes disso, se você gostariam de se render agora, você pode fazer isso. Não afetará seu time como todas as partidas deste ponto em diante são individuais."

Naruto suspirou. Ele tinha feito tudo que ele podia. A Godaime tinha montado as coisas de forma que ele teria que fracassar em uma das duas missões que ele tinha recebido. O tratado com Iwa era na ocasião muito importante, e os nove novatos deveriam poder assumir deste ponto. Ele elevou sua mão. "Eu me rendo."

"Naruto!" Sakura gritou, chocada.

Atrás da Godaime, os olhos de Kakashi alargaram. _Por que ele está se rendendo? _

Tsunade acenou. "Muito bem. Uzumaki Naruto. Você pode ir."

Naruto virou e deixou a Torre silenciosamente, os olhares chocados dos nove novatos em suas costas…

* * *

Naruto se deitou no telhado de seu apartamento, encarando o céu. Uma plumagem de fumaça atrás dele lhe alertou da presença de Kakashi.

"Por que você se rendeu? Você nunca se rende."

Naruto sorriu ligeiramente. "Eu senti que devia."

"Esta não é uma razão boa o bastante."

"É para mim."

"Naruto…"

"Não. Só… Só vá embora…"

Kakashi estudou seu estudante silenciosamente. "Eu sempre estarei aqui para você se você precisar de mim, você sabe?"

"Quando você já esteve ai para mim?" Naruto disse. "Você me empurrou para algum outro jounin com seus próprios estudantes para cuidar enquanto você treinava Sasuke, Sasuke, que pôs um Chidori em meu peito. Você até mesmo presta mais atenção a Sakura. Metade das coisas que eu posso fazer, você não me ensinou. E você na verdade tem o fel para me falar que você está ai para mim?"

"Naruto…"

"Não. Basta é basta. Apenas vá embora e me deixe só…"

_Naruto…_ "Eu simplesmente pensei… eu pensei que você não precisava de mim tanto quanto Sasuke… me desculpe Naruto…" Kakashi desapareceu.

**Uma semana depois… **

"Boa sorte, Zeiguwa."

"Aa."

"Nós vemos você em um ano. Se cuide Naruto."

"Aa."

Naruto virou suas costas ao vilarejo e saltou nas árvores.

Ia ser um longo ano…

Ele não tinha nenhum pesar…

Ele não tinha nada…

Mas por um…


	6. Retorno

**Capítulo 5: Retorno **

Olhos cerúleos cansados inspecionaram a aldeia por detrás a máscara de porcelana branca de um Caçador. Seu uniforme estava desordenado da longa viagem, e a luz prateada da lua refletia no cabelo dourado descoberto que tinha crescido ligeiramente no último ano. Ele se levantou na extremidade do Monumento Hokage, na cabeça do Quarto, seus braços cruzados no peito, seus protetores refletindo o luar.

"Konohagakure… não mudou nem um pouco…"

Ele virou e desapareceu nas sombras da floresta quando o sol subiu…

* * *

Iruka entrou no apartamento, colocando as chaves suavemente na mesa. Ele deu uma olhada; não surpreendido em ver as numerosas plantas em várias partes do apartamento, e que nada tinha sido mudado desde a semana anterior em sua última visita.

Ele pausou às duas fotos em uma estante comprimida no canto da sala. Uma era do Time 7, com Naruto sorrindo na esquerda, Sasuke que luzindo à direita, Sakura entre os dois meninos, e Kakashi atrás deles, apoiado adiante com as mãos em cima das cabeças dos meninos. Cada membro do Time 7 tinha uma cópia daquela foto. A segunda era uma foto de Naruto com seus braços arremessados ao redor do pescoço de Iruka, rindo sobre do ombro dele para a máquina enquanto eles sentavam no Ichiraku Ramen.

"Por que você partiu Naruto?" ele sussurrou para o apartamento vazio. "Onde você foi?"

Não houve nenhuma resposta. E ele não esperava uma…

* * *

"Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade olhou de seu café da manhã quando um de seus empregados entrou. "O que é?"

"Um Oinin está esperando do lado de fora para vê-la."

"Um Oinin?"

"Aa. Eu acredito que é Zeiguwa-san."

Os olhos de Tsunade clarearam. "Deixe-o entrar imediatamente!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Alguns minutos depois, uma figura mascarada familiar entrou na sala, e ele se curvou a um joelho, sua cabeça abaixada em respeito. "Hokage-sama, eu voltei."

"Naruto!" Tsunade puxou o garoto em um abraço. "Eu senti tanto sua falta!"

"Gak! Obaa-san! Sai de cima! Eu não posso respirar!"

Tsunade libertou o garoto e sorriu. "Eu estou tão contente em vê-lo."

Naruto sorriu. "Eu também, foi uma longa viagem, e eu estou um pouco cansado. Eu venho com meu relatório mais tarde."

Tsunade acenou. "Ok." Ela sorriu quando Naruto foi à janela. "Oh, e Naruto?"

Naruto pausou e olhou por cima do ombro. "Hmm?"

"Bem vindo em casa."

"É bom estar em casa."

* * *

Kakashi suspirou pela milésima vez quando ele e o Time 7 caminharam ao escritório de missões. Desde que Naruto partiu no ano anterior, Sasuke e Sakura tinham recusado prestar os exames chunin sem ele toda vez eles aconteciam. E Sai não era uma substituição boa para Naruto que constantemente tinha iluminado o dia. As reclamações dele durante as missões D eram mais habituais que qualquer coisa, e normalmente o Time 7 o ralhavam com afeto, algo que era tão habitual quanto Sakura gritando "Você está atrasado!" e "Usoh!" para ele depois de suas desculpas mancas para seu atraso.

Os quatro entraram no escritório de missões e os ombros de Kakashi enrijeceram ao ver Zeiguwa protetoramente parado atrás da Godaime, os braços cruzados. _Ele não era um dos ninjas que nós trocamos para manter o tratado de paz com Iwa? _Ele quis saber. _Um ano passou realmente tão depressa? _

"Time 7," Kakashi disse comicamente, sacudindo uma página de seu livro, "se apresentando para serviço."

Uma gota de suor apareceu atrás da máscara de Naruto e ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente._ Este homem… Ele nunca muda… _

Enquanto Tsunade dava ao Time 7 sua missão, Naruto permitiu seus olhos varrerem em cima do time. _Tsunade disse que eles recusaram prestar os exames chunin sem mim, e assim, tirando o resto dos nove novatos, esses dois ainda são genin. Aquele garoto com eles deve ser Sai, um membro da RAIZ, uma divisão altamente radical da ANBU. Em tal caso, eu acredito que Yamato tem dave substituir Kakashi sempre que ele está fora em uma missão do que eu ouvi é bastante freqüentemente, não que eu esteja surpreso. _

* * *

Naruto desmoronou no sofá, tirando sua máscara e colocando-a a esmo na mesa de vidro com suas armas. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, lançando um braço em cima de sua face cansadamente. O som de chave na fechadura e a porta abrindo o atraíu de volta a consciência. Ele estava imediatamente de pé, seu kodachi puxado. Ele desapareceu nas sombras no mesmo momento que o intruso entrou no apartamento.

* * *

Iruka entrou cautelosamente no apartamento, depois de ter sentido uma aura poderosa dentro. Ela parecia estar vazando com esgotamento. No momento que a fechadura estalou, o chakra dentro do apartamento ondulou e desapareceu. O chunin abriu a porta e entrou cuidadosamente.

As janelas estavam abertas e na mesa de vidro, ele notou os coldres de shuriken e kunai como também uma máscara, e duas bainhas de kodachi, uma das quais estava vazia.

Espere um minuto… Uma máscara e uma bainha de kodachi vazia?

Um sussurro macio veio de acima e Iruka saltou para trás, sacudindo em cima do sofá e tirando uma kunai quando uma figura caiu do teto. Levou alguns segundos enquanto sua mente processava o que ele estava vendo, e seus olhos foram à tatuagem no ombro da figura.

"Naruto?" ele tomou fôlego quando uma brisa suave da janela perto dele arrepiou os fios dourados enquanto o luar dava a face pálida e aos olhos cerúleos um olhar etéreo.

"Taidaima, Iruka-sensei," Naruto murmurou, levantando lentamente de sua posição abaixada no chão.

"Naruto!" Iruka saltou pelo sofá e agarrou seu aluno favorito em um abraço, ainda evitando cuidadosamente a lâmina na mão do adolescente. De repente, Naruto se achou sendo alternadamente abraçado e estrangulado ao mesmo tempo. "Onde você tinha se metido? Eu estava doente de preocupação! Por que você não escreveu? Você comeu direito? Por que você partiu sem dizer uma palavra? Seu tolo! Eu poderia matar você!"

Naruto gemeu, "Iruka-sensei… Você está me matando!"

"Deus, Naruto!" Iruka puxou o garoto em um abraço firme. "Por que você não podia ter escrito pelo menos? Você tem idéia de quão preocupado eu fiquei?"

"Você sempre poderia ter perguntado para Tsunade," Naruto disse. "Eu enviei meu relatório de missão a ela todas as semanas como me ordenaram."

"Missão?" Iruka agarrou o menino pelos ombros para olhar nos olhos dele. "É por isso que você partiu? Para uma missão?"

Naruto acenou.

"Você podia ter nos falado!"

"Eu não podia!" Naruto estalou. "Era importante para a segurança do vilarejo, e não é cotidiano que a Hokage confia a genin uma missão classe S em território hostil por causa de um tratado!"

"Tratado?" Iruka carranqueou. E então entendeu. "Oh meu deus… Você era um dos ninjas enviados para tomar o lugar do ninja de Iwa que estava vindo a Konoha."

Naruto acenou. Iruka correu uma mão em cima da face. "E sobre esta marca? A última vez que eu vi, você era um genin, e então você volta um Caçador?"

Naruto apanhou sua máscara e colocou-a antes de virar a Iruka, que de repente se achou incapaz de respirar enquanto seus sensos foram desajustados à quantia de chakra e intenção mortal sendo libertados.

"Parece familiar?" Naruto disse, sua fria e monotona voz ligeiramente amortecida pela máscara.

"Zeiguwa…" Iruka desmoronou sobre o sofá.

Naruto suprimiu seu chakra e bloqueou sua intenção mortal e colocou a máscara e okodachi na mesa e se ajoelhou em frente ao chunin, levando as mãos dele nas suas. "Iruka-sensei… eu ainda sou o mesmo Naruto que eu sempre fui. Esta é apenas minha máscara metafísica, eu me torno um pouco menos hiperativo e um pequeno mais mortal."

Iruka sorriu tremulamente. "Eu suponho que agora eu tenho que preocupar sobre você não se cuidando em vez de me preocupar sobre você sendo morto durante essas missões tolas fora da aldeia."

Os olhos e cabeça de Naruto abaixaram assim seu cabelo escondia seus olhos. Ele soltou as mãos de Iruka e se levantou. "Aa."

Reconhecendo o que estava errado; Iruka se levantou e puxou o adolescente em um abraço. "Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, Naruto, Caçador ou não, eu sempre estarei aqui para você."

Naruto enterrou sua face no peito de Iruka e devolveu o abraço.

"Venha," Iruka sorriu, "ainda está cedo. Eu tenho certeza que o Ichiraku ainda está aberto."

Naruto apartou e sorriu. "Certo! Deixa eu me trocar primeiro, e nós iremos comer ramen e eu lhe contarei tudo!"

Iruka não pôde evitar rir quando ele assistiu Naruto fora da sala em empolgação e antecipação. _Um Oinin mortal no corpo de uma criança… Naruto, como você manteve esta ingenuidade e inocência depois de tudo que você teve que fazer? _

* * *

Os rumores estavam voando ao redor sobre um certo ninja loiro com olhos azuis. De como ele tinha crescido, e quão bonito ele tinha se tornado.

Os 9 Novatos e o Time Gai tinham estado passando um pente fino em Konoha na esperança de achar seu amigo evasivo, sem proveito.

Só seu jounin sensei, que era parte da Esquadra ANBU 5 via Naruto em uma base regular, entretanto eles estavam desavisados disto.

Kakashi deslizou dentro do apartamento, e deu uma olhada. A última vez que ele tinha estado ali tinha sido um ano atrás, quando Naruto não apareceu, e o Time 7 tinha ido achá-lo, pensando que ele simplesmente tinha dormido demais. Eles tinham entrado no apartamento, só para achá-lo vazio exceto por duas jaquetas laranja no armário, e uma jaqueta laranja dobrada na cama.

Ele notou os potes de ramen vazios junto com caixas de suco e papeis de cereal em barra no lixo. Uma jaqueta preta com ombros e colarinho laranja estava atirada em cima do sofá, e na mesa de vidro na sala de estar estava um rolo de papel em branco e caneta tinteiro como também materiais de cuidado de arma. Havia uma toalha úmida na cama no quarto, e à sua surpresa, um colete jounin mantido no armário, e estavam organizadamente empilhados vários rolos de papel de ninjutsu na escrivaninha.

Seu olho se encurvou em um sorriso. _Ele realmente está de volta… Sakura e Sasuke ficarão extáticos… _

Uma ondulação quase imperceptível de chakra chamou a atenção de Kakashi, e ele girou para se achar cara a cara com um Oinin. Um Oinin coberto de sangue que tinha seus braços cruzados e teve aparentemente acabado de voltar de uma missão.

Zeiguwa para ser preciso.

"Aa… Zeiguwa-sama…" Kakashi disse nervosamente, altamente disconfortável pela aura assassina que o Oinin estava irradiando.

Depois de anos trabalhando com o Caçador, Kakashi tinha se acostumado à intenção assassina do jovem Caçador. Ele só nunca tinha tido ela dirigida a ele antes.

"Você está atento que quebrar e entrar é contra a lei, Kakashi?" Zeiguwa disse.

"Aa… hehe… eu ouvi que meu estudante genioso tinha voltado a Konoha, e eu pensei que eu viria e o pegaria de surpresa…"

Naruto elevou uma sobrancelha, sua expressão incrédula escondida atrás da máscara. "Em minha experiência, quando a pessoa volta de uma ausência prolongada, tem que ir informar ao Hokage. Talvez você achará ele mais depressa então, hmm?"

"Ah… Certo, eu irei agora…" Kakashi desapareceu em uma plumagem de fumaça.

"Hatake Kakashi… Ele é, se nada mais, um homem perceptivo… Quanto descobriu ele com um olhar superficial pela casa?" Naruto pensou alto, removendo sua máscara. "Maldição, eu tenho que ter mais cuidado. Eu não posso ser tão suave com minha identidade quanto eu tenho sido com Iruka-sensei, e eu não sei se eu posso me fazer matar uma de minhas pessoas preciosas…"

"Você não tem se você não quiser," uma voz disse atrás dele. "Se eles forem tão confiáveis quanto Umino-sensei, então eles não precisam morrer. Ou nós poderíamos fazer isto para você. Você sabe que nós faríamos isto se você pedisse."

Naruto não virou e disse calmamente, "Quando você voltou, Ookami-san?"

"Um tempo atrás," Ookami colocou a mão no ombro de Naruto e apertou confortantemente. "Não pense muito nisto, Naruto. No fim, o que virá, virá." Ele pausou, olhando para sua mão. "Aaaa… eu nem mesmo tenho comecei a trabalhar e minhas mãos já estão cobertas de sangue."

Naruto riu, "Isso é porque eu acabei de voltar de assassinato e não me limpei ainda."

"Pirralho," Ookami disse afetuosamente. "Só não deixe coisas óbvias ao ar livre como suas armas ou sua máscara. Ou a próxima pessoa que arromba aqui simplesmente assumirá que arrombaram a casa de outro jounin, eh?"

"Aa."

Ookami caminhou à janela e pausou. Ele se virou e disse, "Isto vai contra tudo pelo que um Caçador existe, mas Naruto, você ainda é jovem. É desaconselhado formar laços, se com outros Caçadores ou com não-caçadores, mas lembresse, só porque não é aconselhável, não significa que é proibido. Shinobe tendem a morrer jovens, até mesmo o mais qualificado dos Caçadores. Desfrute todo momento que você tem com suas pessoas preciosas. Não tenha nenhum medo de formar laços, caso contrário, uma vez que a chance está perdida, você lamentará isto para sempre. Não se esconda atrás de sua máscara, Naruto. Não gaste o resto de sua vida vivendo uma mentira."

E então ele se foi.

Naruto fixou a máscara na mesa e desapareceu no banheiro. A porta fechou atrás dele com um click quase inaudível.


	7. Reunião

**Capítulo 6: Reunião **

Ele se abaixou ligeiramente no galho, seus olhos varrendo o acampamento na clareira, escolhendo com alguma dificuldade os membros das Esquadras ANBU 8 e 9 nas árvores que cercavam a clareira enluarada. Ele acenou e os ANBU cairam das árvores, com apenas um sussurro leve de chakra para entregá-los. Momentos depois, a clareira estava cheia de sons de metal contra metal, e gritos e gemidos dos morrendo.

Uma luz apareceu na barraca no centro da clareira, e um homem saiu, enquanto rugindo.

O Caçador assistido como dois ANBU viraram ao homem.

Duas horas depois, cada ninja perdido no acampamento estava morto. E o Caçador não tinha erguido mais que um dedo.

* * *

Os 9 Novatos e o Time Gai tinham feito tudo, menos desistido de achar Naruto. Parecia a eles que ou ele estava extremamente ocupado com algum projeto, ou ele estava os evitando. Eles achariam uma dianteira que os conduzia a uma loja ou restaurante, só para descobrir que ele tinha saido a meras horas ou minutos antes. Os aborrecia de mais.

Porém, Tsunade e Iruka acharam extremamente divertidos os esforços das crianças. Ambos sabiam que nenhuma quantia de procura adiantaria a menos que o Caçador desejasse ser achado. E no momento, Naruto preferia não ser achado.

Ou bastante, ele estava ocupado cuidando de algumas missões…

* * *

"Vocês sabem, eu acho que já estou quase pronto para me unir aos genin, não importa que eu já sou um jounin, muito menos Caçador," Naruto disse de sua posição contra a parede atrás de Tsunade enquanto ela e Iruka preparavam os rolos de missão para o dia. "É apenas minha sorte que eu tenho dever de guarda no momento que eu volto da missão."

Tsunade sorriu. "É sua própria culpa. Eu lhe dei a escolha de fazer isto com missões ou ficar de vigia, e você escolheu ficar de vigia."

"Uma escolha que eu sempre lamentarei," Naruto murmurou, "Eu sempre odiei ficar de guarda, até mesmo quando criança. Mas tem alguma coisa que um Caçador aprende, é paciência."

"Você sabe, Naruto," Iruka disse, "se eu não lhe conhecesse como eu conheço, eu diria que você sente falta de alguém no Time 7 mas não quer se aproximar. Ficando no vilarejo, você está essencialmente se assegurando que você pode vê-los em uma base regular, mas estando de guarda, você não se aproxima deles."

"Em outras palavras, você está tentando dizer que eu estou fugindo desta pessoa," Naruto disse secamente.

_--- "Isto vai contra tudo pelo que um Caçador existe, mas Naruto, você ainda é jovem. É desaconselhado formar laços, se com outros Caçadores ou com não-caçadores, mas lembresse, só porque não é aconselhável, não significa que é proibido. Shinobe tendem a morrer jovens, até mesmo o mais qualificado dos Caçadores. Desfrute todo momento que você tem com suas pessoas preciosas. Não tenha nenhum medo de formar laços, caso contrário, uma vez que a chance está perdida, você lamentará isto para sempre. Não se esconda atrás de sua máscara, Naruto. Não gaste o resto de sua vida vivendo uma mentira."--- _

"Você sabe, Ookami-san me disse asperamente a mesma coisa algumas noites atrás." Naruto sorriu maliciosamente atrás da máscara. "Tanto para não formar laços."

"Você sabe, se não parecesse suspeito um chunin bater em um oinin sem medo de vingança, eu lhe acertaria na cabeça. Talvez batesse algum senso nest sua cabeça dura," Iruka disse.

"Agora, agora," Tsunade disse ligeiramente, "nenhuma violência no escritório de missões. Afinal de contas, o primeiro time está entrando."

"Mas eu sou sério! Eu posso o cheirar! Ele está dentro!" a voz de Kiba gritou.

"A-Ano…. A-até mesmo se Na-Naru-Naruto-kun estiver ai dentro, nós não podemos a-apenas entrar…. não s-seria pró-próprio…" Hinata gaguejou.

"Grande, grande. De todos os times tem que ser o único time que pode ativamente me identificar," Naruto rodou seus olhos e desapareceu.

A porta abriu e o Time 8 entrou, seguido por Kurenai. "Time 8, se apresentado para o trabalho," a jounin de olhos vermelhos disse.

"Kurenai-sensei," Kiba gritou, chamando a atenção da especialista em genjutsu como também da Godaime. "O cheiro dele está até mais forte aqui! Naruto estava agora apouco aqui!" Akamaru latiu. "E Akamaru concorda comigo!"

"Time 8," Tsunade disse, calando Kiba efetivamente, "Vocês têm uma missão classe C, entregar materiais a um dos postos de vigia na borda."

"Hai," Kurenai pegou o rolo de Iruka. "Nós nos encontramos nos portões em duas horas. Time 8 dispensados!" Os três chunin acenaram e partiram.

Kurenai pausou e disse suavemente, "É então verdade, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade observou dos documentos que Shizune trouxe. "O que é verdade, Kurenai?"

"Os rumores sobre Uzumaki Naruto. Ele está verdadeiramente de volta a Konoha?"

"Sim," Iruka disse, "eu o vi esta manhã."

"Mas se ele está de volta, por que ele não está executando missões com o Time 7? Ele nem mesmo se aproximado do Ichiraku e as crianças estão plantadas do lado de fora do lugar, argumentando que ele apareceria eventualmente. As crianças sentem falta dele, e duas semanas atrás, apesar do retorno dele ele ainda tem que visitá-los."

"Naruto está fora em uma missão," Tsunade disse. "Se ou não ele escolhe se aproximar dos amigos dele será escolha dele quando ele voltar."

Kurenai acenou e desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça. Segundos depois, Time 7 entrou. No teto, Naruto suspirou. Ia ser um longo dia…

* * *

Não havia nenhuma pergunta sobre isto. Ele estava chateado, muito chateado. O que a Godaime estava pensando? Lhe enviar em uma missão com um ANBU. Lhe enviar em uma missão A com um ANBU em trajes civis era um pouco demais.

Por que?

Porque ele era uma merda de Caçador!

Caçadores eram para ficar escondidos e desconhecidos! Entrar em uma missão em trajes civis com um ANBU não era ficar escondido e desconhecido!

Especialmente quando aquele ANBU era um certo pervertido, cronicamente atrasado, jounin de um olho conhecido como Hatake Kakashi.

Que estava três horas atrasado.

Mas claro, Kakashi não _sabia _que ele era um Caçador. Tudo que ele sabia era que ele ia em uma missão com Zeiguwa, e que eles estariam vestidos em roupas civis.

Ele correu sua mão por seu cabelo dourado. Ele tinha esquecido de contar para Kakashi que eles estavam partindo quatro horas mais cedo que o normal para tê-lo ali na hora certa. Naruto se achou resistindo ao desejo de bater sua cabeça na parede porque ele era um Caçador, e os Caçadores eram pessoas tranqüilas, dignas, e pacientes que não batiam suas cabeças contra uma parede por frustração. Caçadores eram pessoas que tiravam suas frustrações durante a missão sendo absolutamente cruéis e más para sua presa ou durante luta ou treinamento batendo merda fora do pobre equipamento de treinamento e de seu parceiro de luta infeliz.

Mas nós estamos perdendo rasto.

No momento, Naruto usava uma camisa azul marinho de manga longa com um colarinho mandarim que estava debaixo de um yukata preto sem manga que ia até a coxa com calças de algodão pretas simples e suas sandálias shinobe habituais. Em cima de tudo, ele usava um haori azul marinho para manter o frio do outono fora. O haori também serviam para esconder o kodachi amarrado as costas e a bolsa shinobe. Ele tinha levado um tempo para embrulhar bandagens ao redor dos braços como também a parte mais baixa de sua face para esconder suas marcas. A última coisa que ele precisava era que Kakashi visse pelo genjutsu que ele normalmente aplicava para esconder as suas características se o jounin de cabelo prateado optasse em usar seu Sharingan. Uma faixa de pano azul marinho foi amarrada em cima de seus olhos para esconder sua cor distintiva, enquanto também servindo dar a impressão de cegueira. Ele tinha freqüentemente achado uma possibilidade remota que o inimigo podia remover sua máscara, os lançaria fora de equilíbrio perceber que o Caçador era cego…

Pelo menos, isso era como ele queria que eles pensassem. Embora os ANBU com o que ele trabalhava tendiam a assumir a mesma coisa… Não que lhe aborrecia; simplesmente trabalhava ao seu favor, afinal de contas, Uzumaki Naruto não era cego…

Naruto balançou a cabeça e se encostou na parede, os braços cruzados. Nenhuma dúvida que Kakashi estava esperando até que o Time 7 estava total e completamente aborrecido por seu atraso para sair e lhes falar ele estava saindo para uma missão, quer dizer, se Yamato não tivesse ido para eles ainda.

Naruto suspirou. Se Yamato não tivesse sido avisado por Tsunade ainda, então Kakashi estaria escondido nas árvores perto da ponte, alternando entre assistir as reações de seus genin e ler seu livro pervertido. Um sorriso raro de pura antecipação e intenção travessa cruzou sua face. Se Kakashi não estivesse vindo a ele, ele tiraria o jounin atrasado aos portões pela orelha se fosse necessário.

Ele tirou um rolo de papel e fez vários selos. Sua máscara de Oinin apareceu e ele vestiu-a e desapareceu nas sombras.

* * *

A sobrancelha de Naruto se contraiu como ele estudou escondido as roupas do jounin. Ele não tinha nem mesmo se preparado para a missão. Na realidade, Kakashi estava vestido, não em roupas civis, mas em seu uniforme jounin. Ele suspirou e respirou fundo…

"KAKASHI!" uma voz rugiu, centenas de pássaros voaram das árvores.

Sai riu quando ele assistiu o dito jounin caír das árvores em surpresa, fazendo Sasuke e Sakura que não puderam achar o jounin nas árvores olhar estranhamente para ele. O jounin de um olho sacudiu no ar, pousou abaixado e olhou por cima de seu ombro e soltou um quieto _Eepp_ quando a figura de um caçador loiro enraivecido apareceu. Ele saltou fora da cobertura da floresta quando várias kunai e shuriken bateram no lugar onde ele tinha estado parado. Os olhos de Sasuke e Sakura alargaram à vista do jounin de cabelo prateado saltando fora da floresta, um olhar ligeiramente apavorado no olho único visível dele. Arame ninja atirou das árvores e Kakashi rangeu em surpresa quando ele se achou puxado no ar. Os arames bem esticados assim ele oscilou no ar.

"Kakashi…." Uma voz assobiou ominosamente.

Kakashi torceu em uma tentativa fútil para se livrar quando um estouro de aura assassina veio das árvores. Uma figura sombreada se materializou à extremidade da floresta.

"Eu espero que você não tenha se esquecido do nosso compromisso, Kakashi…"

"Que compromisso?" Kakashi perguntou, ligeiramente incômodo à raiva na voz normalmente tranqüila e quieta.

"A missão classe A para a qual você está **atrasado**, _TOLO_!"

"Quem é este, eu _gosto _dele," Sakura sussurrou, sorrindo. "Ele pegou Kakashi-sensei. Sem mencionar ele parece realmente incômodo lá em cima."

"Seria incômodo se gravidade estivesse contra nada mais do que arame ninja," Sai murmurou.

"Oh, _aquele _compromisso. Eu só ia dizer para meu time que eu estava partindo!"

"Corte o teatro, Kakashi," Naruto estalou, entrando na luz. "Você e eu sabemos que sua idéia de 'se reunir com seu time' é sentar em uma árvore e ficar alternando entre assistí-los ficando cada vez mais aborrecidos por seu atraso e lendo aquele pedaço de merda que você chama de literatura. Eu tenho permissão da Godaime para queimar esta merda de livro e lhe tirar do vilarejo por seus dedos do pé se chegar isto."

No fundo, Sakura ofegou à vista da máscara. "Um Caçador!"

"Eu tenho certeza que não é necessário, Zeiguwa-sama," o olho de Kakashi se encurvou à vista de seu superior, aparentemente não afetado pela intenção assassina que estava irradiando do loiro.

"Bem? Nós não temos todo o dia. Nós estamos atrasados, não graças a você."

"Você teria que me descer primeiro."

Naruto sentia sua sobrancelha estremecer. "Você é um ANBU Kakashi! Você deveria poder descer por conta própria!"

"Aww… Mas Zeiguwa-sama…"

A sobrancelha de Naruto começaram a se contrair incontrolavelmente ao tom musical do jounin. "Sem mas. Eu esperarei por você nos portões. Se você não estiver lá em dez minutos, eu estou partindo, com ou sem você."

Ele se afastou da ponte e desapareceu nas sombras sem outra palavra.

Sai balançou a cabeça. "Ele deve estar bastante freqüentemente atrasado se até mesmo _Zeiguwa _decidiu vir lhe ralhar em frente aos seus genin. Tem que ser humilhante, ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi não respondeu, se concentrando em sair dos arames que o incapacitavam.

Aquele garoto, ele pensou, fracamente divertido, _ele organizou isto assim os arames apertam contra pontos de pressão, entorpecendo meus braços e pernas durante várias horas. Para me livrar, eu tenho que libertar meus braços, o que significa ambos os braços de uma vez; eu balançaria abaixo e ficaria suspendido por minhas pernas. Quer dizer, se eu não bater minha cabeça primeiro nas grades da ponte. Era esperado de Zeiguwa-kun. _

"O que você quer dizer Sai?" Sakura perguntou curiosa.

"Como vocês já podem ter notado, Zeiguwa é um Caçador. Oinin como regra são pessoas extremamente pacientes, mas Zeiguwa-sama não só é conhecido por se tornar um aprendiz de Caçador à idade de quatro anos, e se tornar um Caçador assustadoramente bom aos sete, mas porque é dito que ele senta no mesmo lugar por até três dias sem se mover quando a esquadra ANBU que ele prefere trabalhar está saqueando uma presa particular."

Sai olhou a Kakashi que tinha desvendado o arame do seu pulso esquerdo e tinha estado trabalhando no arame do direito. "Embora deve parecer que até mesmo a paciência do mais paciente dos Caçadores tem seus limites."

* * *

Kakashi chegou aos portões com trinta segundos de antecedência, vestido em uma calça de algodão preta simples e um yukata preto sem mangas do comprimento da coxa com uma camisa de manga longa branca debaixo. Ele usava sua máscara preta habitual, mas em lugar de seu protetor estavam bandagens, cobrindo seu olho Sharingan.

Naruto tirou sua máscara e acenou a Kakashi. "Bom, você conseguiu. O momento que nós deixarmos o vilerejo, você é Hiromi, e eu sou seu sobrinho, Kazuki. Nós somos lutadores para contratar do vilarejo Kagyu que foi queimado completamente vários anos atrás no oeste."

Kakashi acenou. Naruto passou sua máscara depressa no rolo de chamamento e guardou-o e calmamente disse, "Eu gostaria de estar no meio do caminho até o entardescer. Uma vez que nós alcançamos nosso destino, nós teremos um tempo breve para descansar e recuperar nossas forças antes de procurar a residência do objetivo. O resto da missão será decidida de lá. Agora movamos!"

Como um, os dois shinobe desapareceram na floresta.

* * *

Quando o meio-dia chegou, Naruto se achou começando a cansar, e o céu que tinha estado meros momentos atrás claro tinha ficado nublado com nuvens de tempestade escuras prometendo chuva. Ele nunca tinha tido que perseguir um alvo em máxima velocidade por mais de quatro horas, o único diferente sendo quando tinham lhe enviado que recobrasse Sasuke na segunda vez, mas até mesmo então, ele tinha conduzido os ANBU a um passo mais lento. Não valia peder o rastro afinal de contas. Ele se empurrou a continuar movendo apesar do protestos de seu corpo.

A primeira prioridade de um Caçador sempre é a missão. Nada mais importa.

Era uma declaração que tinha sido tocada em sua cabeça incontáveis vezes por seus professores quando criança, e ignorar as necessidades de seu corpo para continuar se movendo tinham se tornado segunda natureza até agora. Mas ainda não mudava que ele só tinha 16 anos, e que ele quase não tinha descansado nos últimos três dias. Ele sabia que só havia certa quantia de abuso que seu corpo cansado poderia agüentar. Mas ele ainda se empurrou para a frente, forçando seu corpo a continuar no passo ativo, sabendo que ele pagaria por isto mais tarde.

* * *

Kakashi não precisou perguntar para saber que Zeiguwa estava empurrando seus limites. Isto poderia ser visto no movimento dele, normalmente liso e confiante, ele se moveu agora ligeiramente devagar, como se seu corpo estivesse mais pesado. Devido à falta severa de shinobe pela invasão do Som três anos atrás, os shinobe que permaneceram tinham que agüentar duas vezes sua carga de trabalho normal. Também não ajudava que três Caçadores e quinze esquadras ANBU tinham partido em uma missão de suicida no Som ano passado, e dos shinobe que partiram em missões, alguns nunca voltaram. Para compensar a falta de força de trabalho, foi Konoha chegou ao ponto de nomear genin com habilidades satisfatórias para missões classe B e chunin seletos para classe A para livrar os jounin para ajudar os ANBU e os Caçadores com classe S. Civis estavam sendo desanimados de pedir missões D a menos que absolutamente necessário assim os genin podiam cuidar das missões classe C.

As coisas como iam; Kakashi não estaria surpreso de descobrir que Zeiguwa estava pegando várias missões S e A em um dia. Também explicava por que Zeiguwa, Caçador, e ele, um ANBU, estavam executando uma missão A sob circunstâncias normais, que teria ido para um chunin de nível alto ou um jounin.

Ele não tentou sugerir que eles parassem, confiando que um Caçador do calibre de Zeiguwa pararia por conta própria antes de desmoronar. Afinal de contas, mesmo o Caçador sendo jovem, ele certamente não alcançaria sua posição ou sobreviveria por tanto tempo quanto ele tinha sendo estúpido.

* * *

Noite veio, junto com um chuvisco leve. Naruto suspirou, parando seu passo apressado pelas árvores em um galho robusto. Ele virou no mesmo momento que Kakashi parou em um galho atrás dele.

"Melhor nós acharmos abrigo para esperar a tempestade passar, Hiromi-Oji-san" ele disse.

Kakashi acenou sua aprovação.

"Cinco minutos de exploração, nós nos encontramos aqui," Naruto puxou um senbon escondido dentro da manga e atirou-o no tronco da árvore onde se embutiu na casca.

Não houve nenhum sinal determinado quando os dois shinobe se separaram. O único sinal do transcurso deles era o swoosh de seus corpos pelas árvores e a folha ocasional que vaguearia ao chão cheio de folhas.

Naruto tinha sido o primeiro a voltar ao local designado, contudo foi Kakashi quem tinha achado um lugar para eles se abrigarem da chuva.

Não era exatamente uma caverna, só um entalhe leve na montanha, apenas grande o bastante para duas pessoas. Talvez não fosse muito, mas proveu abrigo dos ventos cortantes e da chuva chicoteando e fazendo visibilidade diminuir. Naruto desamarrou o pano ao redor de seus olhos e se apoiou contra a parede do abrigo enquanto Kakashi partia para achar madeira para o fogo.

O loiro não pôde evitar querer saber quanto da oferta do homem mais velho tinha a ver com o fato de que ele era o superior dele, ou se ele poderia notar que ele estava exausto? Ele ridicularizou mentalmente. O homem era um gênio, e a perceptividade dele lhe fazia um inimigo a ser considerado. Sem dúvida Kakashi tinha podido notar a diferença em seus movimentos, afinal de contas, ele tinha freqüentemente lhe visto em seu melhor, à noite depois que ele estava descansado do treinamento ou das missões mais cedo no dia.

Kakashi entrou logo depois com um pacote de madeira e depressa começou a trabalhar, fazendo o fogo.

Naruto suspirou, olhando para a tempestade, assistindo o vento rodar pelo ar, levando a chuva com ele. _A esta taxa, nós não chegaremos ao vilarejo até amanhã de manhã, ou pela tarde. _Naruto suspirou novamente.

Kakashi olhou para cima enquanto ele ajeitava o fogo. Ele poderia praticamente ver o tremor que o garoto suprimia apenas pela vontade. _Ele é dificilmente mais velho que Sasuke e os outros… ter tal tipo de auto controle tão jovem… _"Kazuki-kun? Daijoubu?"

Naruto virou e sorriu ao homem, "Aa, eu estou bem."

O olho visível de Kakashi encurvou. "Você está frio, você está molhado, e você vai adoecer."

Naruto riu. "Talvez," ele murmurou, caminhando para o fogo e se sentando. Ele desembrulhou depressa as bandagens de seus braços para lhes permitir secar.

Kakashi se levantou, "Eu vou pegar um pouco mais de madeira."

Naruto acenou e Kakashi saiu. Lentamente, ele ergueu sua mão e correu os dedos em cima das bandagens, sentindo onde as marcas estavam escondidas debaixo das bandagens em sua face.

"Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu posso manter isto," ele sussurrou. "Eu parti sem pesares, e eu volto para achar um vilarejo cheio deles…"

* * *

A manhã seguinte veio luminosa e cedo, e Naruto fitou pela abertura da caverna, suas bandagens de volta no lugar. Os dois shinobe colecionaram suas coisas depressa e destruíram qualquer sinal de sua presença dentro da caverna antes de partir.

A viagem para seu destino foi igual a antes, longa, silenciosa, e enfadonha. A noite anterior tinha sido boa para Naruto, e o loiro poderia sentir a diferença em seus movimentos. Apesar de ser seu subordinado na missão, Kakashi tinha levado bem a cobertura de tio, e não mostrou nenhum medo comandando o shinobe mais jovem como um tio iria. O loiro sorriu debaixo das bandagens enquanto saltava pelas árvores, apreciando a sensação do vento e do calor do sol em seu cabelo, lamentando silenciosamente que as bandagens lhe impediam de sentir o vento e o sol em sua face.

* * *

"Eu acredito que ser emboscado pelo inimigo _não _era uma parte do plano…" Naruto rosnou quando ele transpassou outro shinobe inimigo.

"Me perdoe, Kazuki-kun," Kakashi murmurou quando ele derrubou outro oponente. "Eu negligenciei o fato que o inimigo poderia ter montado armadilhas para intimidar intrusos."

Naruto sentiu uma punção breve de pesar e disse calorosamente, "Tudo bem. Até mesmo os shinobe, de elite ou não, são humanos. Por agora, me cubra. Eu estou indo perseguir o alvo."

Kakashi acenou, virou e cortou a garganta de um inimigo que tinha tentando atacá-lo por trás. Ele arriscou um relance rápido por cima do ombro a tempo ver o jovem Caçador virar e desaparecer de vista. O Ninja Copiador soltou um suspiro fundo e enquadrou seus ombros e retrocedeu à batalha.

* * *

Naruto correu pelo corredor, seu chakra e os sensos aumentados agindo em lugar de seus olhos. Ele poderia cheirar o medo do objetivo, um sentimento pegajoso, oleoso agarrado a parte de trás de sua garganta e deixando enjoado. Ele sempre odiou o cheiro de medo porque isto despertava a Kyuubi, cuja luxúria de sangue inundavam suas veias. Durante estas vezes, levava uma porção grande de seu chakra para segurar o youkai e a luxuria de sangue do demônio, o que sempre lhe deixava exausto no fim.

Ele chegou ao fim do corredor, e o cheiro de medo e ganância cresceu mais forte. Naruto respirou fundo e um véu caiu em sua mente, separando Naruto do Caçador. Suas mãos voaram por vários selos, e ele soltou um fluxo poderoso de fogo branco à porta, reduzindo-a a cinzas em segundos. O cheiro de medo intensificou.

Os cabos do kodachi eram pesados e tranqüilizadores em suas mãos, e o Caçador surgiu, correndo para o alvo. O alvo, um pesado homem de meia-idade, apesar de seu medo, agarrou sua katana e defendeu o primeiro kodachi e esquivou o segundo.

O Caçador saltou atrás e começou a circular sua presa, seus kodachi livremente nas mãos, lâminas cruzando atrás dele. O homem virou, mantendo o Caçador em sua visão. Zeiguwa avançou mais uma vez, e lâminas colidiram. Zeiguwa sorriu maliciosamente atrás de sua máscara e ele girou em seu pé esquerdo quando balançou a perna direita, pegando o oponente fora de guarda, enviando o homem voando. O alvo pousou pesadamente e cuspiu sangue quando ele levantou.

"Ninpo: Ryu-sui no Ugoki no Jutsu," o Caçador murmurou, circulando o homem.

Os olhos do alvo alargaram quando o Caçador o circulou a velocidades variadas. Ele golpeou às imagens do Caçador o circulando, esperando pegá-lo sem querer. Zeiguwa pausou ligeiramente quando um dos ataques selvagens do homem passou inofensivamente cortando onde ele teria estado. Zeiguwa começou a se mover novamente.

"Kodachi Nitou-Ryou: Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren," Zeiguwa murmurou, atacando de sua posição atrás do alvo.

O alvo girou e bloqueou cada um dos ataques dele. Zeiguwa sorriu atrás das bandagens.

"Oh? Eu estou impressionado," ele murmurou, "Muito poucas pessoas podem bloquear meu Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren." Lentamente, ele embainhou seus kodachi. "Basta disto. Está na hora de você morrer!"

Ele comprimiu seu chakra e permitiu-o explodir de seu corpo e simultaneamente, ele permitiu o bloqueio em sua intenção mortal cair. Os olhos do alvo alargaram e a katana caiu de suas mãos quando a poderosa intenção mortal e chakra o banharam. Satisfeito, Zeiguwa bloqueou sua intenção mortal e suprimiu seu chakra. Ele levou o tempo enquanto o alvo ainda estava desorientado do ataque aos seu sensos e enviou seu chakra nas bandagens embrulhadas ao redor de seus braços.

"Ninpo: Kurogane Kenpu no Jutsu!"

* * *

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o último inimigo tinha caído, e Kakashi correu pelo corredor que ele tinha visto Zeiguwa atravessar. Uma ondulação lânguida de chakra alcançou seu sensos antes de explodir em um inferno furioso de chakra e intenção mortal. Então, tão depressa quanto tinha aparecido, a intenção mortal e o chakra volumoso desapareceram. Kakashi apertou seu passo.

Ele irrompeu no quarto onde ele tinha sentido o chakra a tempo para ouvir Zeiguwa gritar, "Ninpo: Kurogane Kenpu no Jutsu!"

Os olhos de Kakashi alargaram quando as bandagens embrulhadas ao redor dos braços do Caçador se desenrolam e atiraram para o alvo, espetando o homem na garganta e abdômen. Zeiguwa sacudiu seus pulsos e os panos rasgaram o homem, espirrando sangue em cima das paredes. Ele estava lá silenciosamente, encarando o cadáver e as bandagens deitadas no sangue, lentamente manchando em vermelho com a vida líquida.

"Você sabe de uma coisa?" Zeiguwa disse finalmente, "Eu estou começando a querer saber se eu escolhia corretamente quando decidi ser um Caçador. Eu estou cansado disto, cansado da matança, cansado de mentir para minhas pessoas preciosas e cansado de usar uma máscara."

"Nós todos devemos viver com nossas decisões," Kakashi disse finalmente, inseguro se o Caçador tinha estado falando com ele.

O Caçador não respondeu. Ele simplesmente tirou um rolo de chamamento no qual ele tinha armazenado seu equipamento de Caçador e começou a trabalhar, destruindo a evidência do trabalho deles.

* * *

A viagem de retorno ocupou menos tempo que os dois shinobe pensaram que iria. Claro, Kakashi e Naruto estavam bem descansados quando deixaram o País do Mel, comparado com quando eles deixaram Konoha. O fato que eles também não pararam durante a noite foi um fator na velocidade na qual eles tinham voltado ao vilarejo.

Sem serem notados, os dois shinobe entraram no vilarejo. Eles passaram rapidamente no escritório da Hokage para informar.

"Missão completa," Naruto disse, dando à Hokage o relatório que ele tinha escrito antes de deixar o País do Mel.

Tsunade pegou o relatório e abriu-o enquanto Naruto e Kakashi informavam a missão. Quando eles terminaram, Tsunade acenou.

"Obrigado, Kakashi, Zeiguwa."

Kakashi acenou e desapareceu. Naruto removeu a venda e disse, "Hokage-sama, eu tenho considerado voltar à missão S que é o Time 7."

Tsunade piscou. "Explique."

"Eu sinto que seria melhor para o vilarejo e ao Time 7 como um todo se o Time 7 prestasse os exames chunin e progredisse. Eles têm habilidades das quais nós precisamos nos graus mais altos dos shinobe. Time 7 está sentado, estagnado lá como genin. É um desperdício de potencial."

"Você sabe bem que eles se recusam a prestar os exames," Tsunade disse. "Até mesmo se eu fizesse disto uma missão, eles se esquivariam."

"Me foi falado que eles recusam prestar o exame sem mim," Naruto disse. "Em tal caso, eu estaria disposto a prestar os exames chunin com eles."

Tsunade piscou. "Você está realmente falando sério sobre isto, não está?"

"Eu estou."

Tsunade suspirou. "Muito bem. Venha amanhã de manhã às 7 horas para sua missão."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Naruto se curvou e desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça.

Tsunade suspirou e enterrou sua face nas mãos.

"Ele só age por causa do vilarejo quando ele é o Caçador… Mas e sobre quando ele não era o Caçador? Quanto do que ele fazia fora do uniforme era para ele em vez do vilarejo?" ela disse para a sala vazia. Ela olhou para o lugar onde Naruto tinha estado momentos antes.

* * *

"Sai, você será afastado do Time 7," a Hokage disse. "Você será restabelecido a sua posição anterior, imediatamente."

Sai pegou o rolo de papel que Tsunade lhe ofereceu e se curvou. "Domo arigato, Hokage-sama."

"Você está dispensado," a Hokage disse.

Sai se curvou. "Hai, Hokage-sama." E partiu.

"Time 7, vocês tem um novo colega de equipe, e você entrarão nos exames chunin este ano."

"Com o devido respeito, Tsunade-sensei," Sakura disse, "nós não temos nenhum desejo de entrar nos exames chunin ou avançar sem Naruto como nosso colega de equipe."

Tsunade suspirou e fechou seus olhos. "Cansativa você, não?" Seus olhos estalaram abertas e ela disse firmemente, "Conheçam seu novo colega de equipe antes de decidirem. Você pode entrar agora."

A porta balançou aberta e uma figura familiar entrou na sala e baixou a um joelho, a cabeça se curvou em submissão. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto!" a voz incrédula de Sakura tocou pelo escritório.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ofegou.

"Naruto…" Kakashi tomou fôlego.

Naruto, apenas seu cabelo tinha crescido várias polegadas e tinha sido afastado de seus olhos por seu protetor. Ele usava uma camisa de manga longa de malha preta debaixo de um colete azul marinho com calças pretas soltas e sandálias shinobe. Em suas mãos luvas pretas com um metal fino na parte de trás e garras de metal nas pontas dos dedos e um colarinho preto adornava seu pescoço. Um punhal estava pendurado em seu cinto com sua bolsa shinobe, e foram amarrados dois coldres de kunai em ambas as coxas.

Tsunade sorriu. "Time 7; conheça seu novo colega de equipe, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto elevou sua cabeça, pondo um olhar cerúleo calculista nos três a sua frente. Depois de um longo momento observando os três, ele acenou.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, minna-san," ele disse, levantando em um movimento rápido.

Tsunade riu. "Time 7, você tem um mês para se preparar para os exames chunin. Boa sorte."

"Yokai Shimasu!" Sakura gritou.

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha dourada. _Ela certamente ficou alegre bem rápido… _

"Obrigado por esta chance, Hokage-sama," ele disse, inclinando sua cabeça.

Naruto abafou um riso quando ele viu as mandíbulas de Sakura e Sasuke cairem pelo canto de seu olho. _É tão divertido brincar com as mentes dos noviços… _ele pensou divertidamente.

Tsunade riu. "Fora todos vocês."

**

* * *

N/T:** Já que eu não respondi a pergunta de Hiroki no capítulo anterior respondo agora (antes tarde do que nunca, não é :p) Não, não teremos SasuNaru nesta fic, mas quem sabe numa próxima tradução, né?


	8. Pesar

**Advertência: **Insinuações em abundância.

**Capítulo 7: Pesar **

Kakashi sorriu atrás de sua máscara quando a porta do escritório da Hokage fechou atrás deles, seu único olho visível se encurvou em felicidade. "Bem vindo em casa, Naruto."

Naruto piscou. "Ah… Domo…"

"Me encontrem no campo de treinamento 7!" Kakashi disse, desaparecendo em um bolo de fumaça.

Naruto piscou novamente e uma gota de suor apareceu. _Ele praticamente cantou aquilo …. _Ele pensou incredulamente.

"Talvez seja só eu, mas Kakashi-sensei parece mais estranho que o normal?" ele disse.

"Oh, não é só você," Sakura riu. "Ele só está contente que você esta de volta. Falando disso," o sorriso de Sakura se tornou uma carranca. "Por que, se você estava de volta a Konoha, você não apareceu até agora?"

Naruto carranqueou. "Isso é confidencial."

"Dobe," Sasuke disse, "só responda a pergunta."

"Você está perguntando algo que eu não posso dizer," Naruto disse firmemente. "Nós somos shinobe. Haverá tempos quando um de nós terá que pegar uma missão e não poderá contar para qualquer um sobre ela. Entre os shinobe, a frase, "_Isso é confidencial_," é um sinal para deixar de perguntar porque falar o que for sobre isso, é expressamente proibido."

"Mas - "

"Sem mas," Naruto disse asperamente. "O que é confidencial é confidencial. Não façam mais perguntas." Antes dos outros dois poderem dizer outra palavra, ele formou vários e desapareceu.

* * *

"Vejamos quanto você cresceu, Naruto," Kakashi disse, seu olho se encurvando em um sorriso feliz. Ele sustentou dois sinos.

"Vejamos se vocês três pegam estes sinos. Comecem!"

Naruto rodou seus olhos e alcançou sua bolsa shinobe enquanto desaparecia. Sasuke e Sakura trocaram um olhar e desapareceram também.

Os dois genin e o Caçador/jounin se encontraram vários quilômetros na floresta.

"Então o que nós fazemos?" Sakura perguntou.

Naruto suspirou. "Sasuke e eu lhe compraremos tempo enquanto você monta várias armadilhas," o loiro disse, dando para Sakura seus coldres de kunai e shuriken como também um rolo de arame ninja, um pacote de senbon e etiquetas explosivas. "Ao sinal, libere as armadilhas. Então eu cortarei os sinos do cinto de Kakashi, e quando há uma abertura, Sakura, venha por baixo e apanhe nosso prêmio."

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente e deu para Sakura seus coldres de kunai e shuriken. "Parece que você finalmente é bom pra algo dobe."

Naruto deu ao Uchiha um olhar em branco e calmamente disse, "Eu aprendi mais do que alguns truques durante minha ausência. Eu teria sido um bobo para não usar a chance que me foi dada."

"Eu espero descobrir mais sobre suas habilidades, dobe."

"Você muito em breve terá sua chance. Nós nos encontramos aqui depois que nosso alvo for encontrado," Naruto disse, sacudindo um senbon no chão.

Sakura e Sasuke acenaram e os três shinobe desapareceram.

Kakashi sorriu quando ele estirou seus sentidos. _Hmm… Todos eles estão bem escondidos… até mesmo Naruto… _Uma sensação morna inundou suas veias ao pensamento do loiro.

"Ninpo: Kurogane Kenpu no Jutsu!"

Seus olhos se alargaram quando uma tira de pano veio da floresta e se embrulhou ao seu redor, imobilizando seus braços e pernas. _Isto é…! _

Sasuke correu das árvores, e arremessou várias kunai a Kakashi que executou umkawarimi. Naruto formou vários bushin e desapareceu na floresta e começou a fixar suas próprias armadilhas.

Escondida dentro da floresta, Sakua cavou e amarrou e cortou e cavou um pouco mais. Não havia muito tempo para ela desperdiçar. Mesmo tão forte quanto Sasuke tenha ficado, Naruto seria o que era o mistério no time, mas tudo que ele tinha aprendido durante sua ausência longa de Konoha não seria mais muito mistério se ele tivesse que puxar vários truques de suas mangas. Seria inevitável que Kakashi acharia um modo para se opor ao loiro. Ela teve que se apressar…

* * *

Kakashi carranqueou quando ele foi emboscado por umas séries de bushin enquanto Sasuke cuspiu fogo periodicamente a ele. Sakura não era vista em nenhuma parte, e o único sinal de Naruto tinha sido o Kurogane Kenpu e os Bushin. Havia qualquer outra coisa acontecendo nas sombras…

* * *

Naruto apareceu atrás de Sakura e pisou ligeiramente em um ramo, o rompendo. Sakura saltou e olhou para trás, kunai elevada. Ela relaxou quando ela viu quem era.

"Quase feito?" Naruto perguntou.

"Un. Eu acabei de terminar."

"Bom. Conte até 100 e deixe as árvores admirarem você, se Sasuke não der o sinal, bem, até lá comece as armadilhas."

Sakura acenou, só um pouco confusa pela palavras de seu velho colega de equipe.

* * *

Kakashi sorriu fracamente quando ele estudou Sasuke, pescoço enterrado fundo na sujeira e dando ao seu sensei seu clarão mais sujo. "Algumas coisas nunca mudam," ele disse divertidamente.

O clarão de Sasuke se tornou um sorriso e o Uchiha soltou um assobio alto.

Kakashi estava imediatamente em guarda quando Sasuke se tornou um tronco com um puff. Imediatamente, todo o inferno veio, e Kakashi virou sua atenção para esquivar dos projéteis.

"Ninpo: Kurogane Kenpu Kansei no Jutsu," Naruto murmurou, lançando um rolo de seda no ar.

O pano atirou das árvores, pegou o ninja copiador e o arrastou no caminho de várias kunai afiadas com chakra. Os olhos de Kakashi alargaram e segundos antes das kunai lhe acertarem; ele executou um Kawarimi e reapareceu nas árvores. Ele suspirou suavemente quando Sakura e Sasuke se apareceu na clareira e deram uma olhada no chão. Kakashi tocou suavemente o metal frio dos sinos em sua cintura. Ele endureceu quando ele notou que um dos três estava faltando e virou para se achar cara a cara com o loiro sorrindo.

"Hey, oi Kakashi-sensei," Naruto ronronou, se aproximando do jounin de cabelo prateado, seus olhos vislumbrando com travessura e antecipação.

Kakashi poderia sentir o aquecimento de sua face debaixo da máscara quando seu estudante planou para ele. "Oi Naruto," o olho de Kakashi se encurvou em um sorriso, "Onde você aprendeu aquele jutsu?" Ele sentia bastante orgulhoso de si quando sua voz não mostrou o que ele estava sentindo.

Naruto estava praticamente em cima do jounin de cabelo prateado quando ele ronronou, "Você quer dizer Kurogane Kenpu? Um gatinho me falou sobre ele…"

Kakashi engoliu e deu um passo atrás. "É isso?"

_Oh cara, ele está ficando vermelho…_ Naruto pensou travessamente. _Quem teria pensado que Hatake Kakashi era este tipo de homem? _

"Hai…" os olhos de Naruto estavam escondidos quando ele estudou seu sensei.

Um sorriso cruzou seus lábios e o loiro se arremessou adiante. Seus lábios escovaram ligeiramente em cima dos lábios de Kakashi pela máscara enquanto as pontas de seus dedos passaram em cima do metal frio dos sinos.

Kakashi saltou para trás, encarando o garoto em choque. _O que foi isso? _ele pensou, seu único olho visível fixado em seu estudante.

Naruto sorriu, se arremessou adiante e desapareceu nas sombras. Kakashi endureceu e deu uma olhada ao redor, estirando seus sensos para achar seu estudante. Ele endureceu quando um par de braços embrulharam ao redor de seus ombros e uma mão preguiçosamente desceu por seu torso para os sinos.

"Eu levarei eles," Naruto murmurou quando seus dedos fecharam ao redor dos sinos, esbarrando seus lábios ligeiramente na tempora do ninja copiador.

Kakashi tremeu, sentindo a respiração do loiro em sua face e os lábios dele escovando ligeiramente em cima de sua tempora. Houve um puxão leve em seu cinto quando os sinos foi puxados livres e o peso desapareceu de suas costas. Kakashi sentiu frio de repente quando ele percebeu que seu estudante tinha se ido.

Naruto deslizou fora da floresta e na clareira e deu para Sakura e Sasuke os sinos. Alguns minutos depois, Kakashi apareceu em frente a eles, seu olho se encurvou em um sorriso feliz.

"Parabéns, todos vocês passam."

"Vamos sair e celebrar!" Sakura disse, "No Ichiraku!"

Naruto sorriu, "Eu não sei… eu estou mais disposto a algum sushi e sashimi."

Silêncio chocado caiu no campo de treinamento 7 quando Kakashi, Sakura, e Sasuke encararam Naruto em choque.

"Certo," Sasuke rosnou, tirando uma kunai. "Quem é você e o que fez com Naruto?"

Os olhos vibrantes de Naruto e sua posição relaxada mudaram para vigilância. "Isto é chamado crescer," ele disse curtamente, e ele desapareceu em um redemoinho de folhas.

* * *

Um mês passou depressa, e para o pesar dos 9 novatos e Time Gai, Tsunade, Iruka, e Time 7 eram as únicas pessoas que viam Naruto em uma base regular. Muito cedo, os exames chunin tinham chegado. Naruto estava em seu banheiro, estudando seu reflexo pensativamente. Uma vez que o Time 7 passasse no exame, ele desapareceria novamente das vidas deles, a menos que com um pouco de chance, eles entrassem na ANBU ou se tornassem Caçadores. Ele não duvidava que Sasuke pudesse se tornar ANBU, entretanto duvidava bastante que qualquer um entre os 9 novatos chegasse ao nível de Caçador.

Ele suspirou e puxou sua camiseta preta apertada, e suas calças pretas soltas. Rapidamente, ele pôs bandagens em suas coxas. Ele aplicou um genjutsu para cobrir sua marca de Caçador em seu biceps e amarrou seu protetor em cima dela. Ele embrulhou seus braços depressa em bandagens. Na mesa estavam seus coldres de kunai e shuriken, como também seu pacote de senbon e sua bolsa shinobe. Ele amarrou os coldres de kunai e pendurou o pacote de senbon e as shuriken em seu cinto. Ele conferiu sua bolsa shinobe para ter certeza que ele tinha barras de energia, cantina de água, pilulas de sangue, pílulas de soldado, bombas de fumaça, granadas de luz, tiras explosivas, um rolo de seda, arame ninja, bandagens, e os rolos de chamamento que continham seu equipamento de Caçador, armas extras, e uma muda de roupas. Uma vez que ele tinha certeza que ele tinha tudo, ele pendurou sua bolsa no cinto e vestiu uma jaqueta azul marinho e sandálias shinobe.

Suas mãos flamejaram por umas séries de selos e ele desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça. Naruto reapareceu a um quarteirão da academia e sorriu quando ele caminhou até o edifício familiar.

Ele viu Time 7 à porta, ele sorriu e acenou. "Ohayo!" ele chamou, correndo para eles.

"Ohayo!" Sakura disse, sorrindo.

"Agora que nós estamos todos aqui, vamos!" Sasuke disse.

Os outros dois acenaram e os três entraram na academia.

* * *

Naruto rodou seus olhos quando o primeiro teste começou. _Nada mudança nisto aqui? _Ele quis saber quando a tensão cresceu na sala.

Ele suspirou e apanhou seu lápis e começou a resolver os problemas no papel. Ocasionalmente, ele pausava, dando a impressão de ter dificuldade em resolver uma parte dos problemas. Ele não queria Ibiki suspeitando dele de novo…

* * *

Naruto quase não pôde acreditar quão pouco o teste tinha mudado quando Time 7 e os outros genin seguiam Mitarashi Anko à Área 44, melhor conhecida como a Floresta da Morte.

Uma hora depois, Time 7 tinha ganho um rolo de papel Terra e tinha estado seguindo um chunin examinador ao Portão 12 pelo qual eles estariam entrando. O ponteiro bateu uma hora, e Anko sorriu em antecipação.

"Certo!" ela gritou. "A segunda parte do exame de seleção chunin começa agora! Hajime!"

Um sino tocou, e os portões abriram. Time 7 se arremessou na floresta e enfraqueceu nas sombras. Um quilômetro dentro, Naruto pausou e criou 60 bushin 40 dos quais usaram henged para parecer Sasuke e Sakura. Os bushin se associaram em 20 times de três e se dividiram em direções diferentes.

Noite caiu, e quatro times de bushin chegaram ao acampamento do Time 7 e revelaram que tinham conseguido três rolos Céu e um rolo Terra. Naruto dispersou os bushin, e eles se partiram mais uma vez para a torre.

Uma vez mais não havia preliminar, como só quatro times tinham passado, e os genin foram permitidos partir e passar o mês antes do teste para treinar e se preparar. Durante aquele mês, Naruto desapareceu mais uma vez atrás da máscara de Zeiguwa. Ninguém soube onde Naruto estava além da Hokage e de Iruka. Um mês passou, e os genin que estavam participando no terceiro exame se juntaram à arena.

O terceiro exame não era tão desafiador quanto o primeiro que eles tinham feito, Naruto meditou enquanto ele assistia Sakura e Sasuke derrotarem seus oponentes. Então, era sua vez, e Naruto desapareceu e reapareceu na arena em um redemoinho de folhas. Seu oponente, um genin de Iwa parecia nervoso.

Naruto o estudou, e uma vez que o examinador deu o sinal para começar, o ninja de Iwacomeçou. Naruto assistiu o menino enquanto ele se aproximava, e comprimiu as mãos em seus bolsos e saltou no ar, sacudindo no ar no topo de seu salto. Ele chicoteou com a perna quando desceu, enviando o ninja de Iwa à parede, deixando uma cratera. Ele pousou e assistiu quando o ninja desmoronou no chão. O ninja se levantavam e sorriu maliciosamente antes de formar selos.

O loiro rodou seus olhos, tirou de um rolo de seda e encanou chakra nele enquanto o lançava no ar. A seda desenrolou e o pano branco assumiu uma cor azulada quando o chakra de Naruto saturou o pano. Antes que o menino pudesse reagir, o pano embrulhou seus braços e pernas e o puxou no ar.

"Ninpo: Kurogane Kenpu no Jutsu," Naruto entonou solenemente. Ele sumiu e reapareceu atrás do ninja, uma kunai em mão. "Desista ou eu cortarei sua garganta," Naruto disse, sua voz e olhos frios.

O ninja sorriram maliciosamente. "Você não pode cortar minha garganta se você não puder passar minha armadura de pedra."

Naruto apertou a kunai na garganta do ninja, quebrando a pele, e ao horror do ninja, ele sentiu sangue correndo por seu pescoço. "Minha seda serve quatro propósitos, esconder, atacar, conter, e proteger. Todo o jutsu, mesmo taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, ou dojutsu, requer chakra. O tecido desta seda é focado para romper o fluxo de chakra se em um jutsu ou nos caminhos de chakra de uma pessoa. Só meu chakra podem ativar ou anular os efeitos de minha seda." Naruto apertou a kunai mais forte contra a garganta do ninja de Iwa. "Seus movimentos foram completamente lacrados. Desista."

O ninja tremeu. "Eu desisto," ele disse suavemente.

Genma elevou sua mão no ar. "Shosha, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto sorriu e removeu sua kunai e a seda libertou o ninja, o derrubando sem cerimonia no chão. A seda se enrolou no ar e caiu na mão estendida de Naruto. O loiro passou a seda e a kunai em sua bolsa shinobe quando ele voltou à sacada.

* * *

"Time 7, Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura avançaram no nível chunin," Naruto disse, "Missão completa."

"Eu ouvi que você fez mais do que apenas passar o Time 7 no exame chunin," a voz de Tsunade estava divertida.

"Eu completei minha missão, nem mais, nem menos," a voz de Naruto estava fria.

"E você se ligou a Hatake Kakashi," Ookami disse.

"Eu não fiz nada do tipo," Naruto estalou.

"Oh?" a voz de Ookami estava divertida, "Bem então, se você não se ligou, então por que você está ficando vermelho?"

"Eu estou corando de raiva e embaraço por você sugestionar tal coisa."

"Vamos, agora, simplesmente porque é desaconselhado para um Caçador se ligar não significa que é proibido," Ookami respondeu. "Olhe para Washi. Ela é uma Caçadora, e ela tem um marido e um filho."

Naruto suspirou. "Kakashi perdeu tudo que era importante para ele. Se eu fosse me aproximar, e se ele fosse corresponder meus sentimentos, seria mais difícil para ele se eu morresse."

"Eu espero que você não lamente sua escolha no futuro," Ookami disse.

"Eu nunca lamentei minhas escolhas ou ações," Naruto disse firmemente. "Eu nunca lamentei minha escolha para me tornar que eu sou agora. Eu nunca lamentei minha escolha para aceitar a missão S que era o Time 7, e eu não lamentarei minha decisão atual."

"Ao menos," Tsunade disse, "você ainda tem tempo para mudar sua escolha no futuro se você realmente acabar lamentando a decisão de hoje. Ookami, Zeiguwa, dispensados."

"Hai!" os dois Caçadores disseram e desapareceram.

* * *

Um único shinobe mascarado estavam no telhado do Hokage no Dairi, o Palácio Hokage, com seus braços cruzados em seu peito no começo da noite. A luz do pôr-do-sol refletia na máscara de porcelana branca e na armadura prateada do shinobe. Uma brisa leve soprou, arrepiando fios dourados curtos e pontiagudos. Olhos cerúleos assistiam o sol baixar além do monumento Hokage; ele saltou do telhado, em queda livre por um breve momento antes de desaparecer em um bolo de fumaça. Ele reapareceu nos telhados de Konoha, e agilmente, ele saltou pelo vilarejo, sem ser notado por shinobe ou civil.

_Eu verdadeiramente não sinto nenhum pesar por minhas ações? _Ele meditou. Sua mão enluvada em um punho em cima de seu coração. _Neste caso, então por que meu coração dói? _

Ele deslizou por uma janela convenientemente aberta e tirou sua máscara, estudando a foto em uma estante no canto. Naruto prendeu sua máscara ao cinto, pegou a foto e passou um dedo em cima da face de Kakashi.

"Se eu não lamento minha decisão, então por que eu me sinto tão vazio por dentro?" ele sussurrou.

"Provavelmente porque você lamenta."

Naruto se amaldiçoou mentalmente por se distraír o bastante para não notar alguém em sua casa e girou. Seus olhos se alargaram ao ver Kakashi perto da porta.

O jounin elevou sua sobrancelha visível. "Eu nunca pensei que o 'último dos últimos' da Academia se mostrasse de fato ser o Tensai Shinobe, Zeiguwa."

Só duas palavras traspassaram a mente de Naruto.

_Oh merda…_


	9. Tristeza Secreta

**Capítulo 8: Tristeza Secreta**

"Eu acho que nós precisamos ter uma conversa," Kakashi calmamente disse.

Os olhos de Naruto estreitaram. "Não há nada para falar."

"Naruto…"

"Uzumaki Naruto não existe mais," o loiro disse firmemente. Kakashi piscou. "Eu sou o que você chama de ninja Caçador."

Kakashi cruzou o quarto e fixou Naruto à parede, suas mãos blindadas apertando os ombros do garoto. "Como você pode dizer isso?"

Naruto encarou Kakashi inexpressivamente. "Eu sou um Oinin, eu sou um Jinchuuriki, eu sou um shinobe. Eu sou uma ferramenta sem pensamento próprio. Eu usei o nome Uzumaki Naruto por causa desta missão."

"Como você pode dizer isso!"

"Porque é verdade."

Os olhos de Kakashi alargaram quando ele fitou nos olhos azuis mortos. "Naruto…"

As mãos do loiro flamejaram por umas séries de selos e ele desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça.

Kakashi estava sozinho na sala, fitando cegamente à frente. Ele sabia que a imagem dos olhos sem vida do loiro o assombraria para o resto de sua vida…

* * *

"Você quer voltar ao distrito dos Caçadores?" a voz de Tsunade estava chocada.

"Aa. A missão do Time 7 foi completada. Não há mais nenhuma necessidade para continuar minha residência no setor Aberto," Zeiguwa disse.

Ela acenou, "Muito bem." A Godaime estudou o Caçador. "Mas o que o levou a isto? Ontem mesmo você faria tudo para ficar no setor civil."

"As coisas mudam."

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com Kakashi entrando aqui como se alguém tivesse queimado os livros dele?"

Zeiguwa endureceu. "Eu preferiria não falar sobre isto."

Tsunade suspirou. "Naruto…"

"Iya. Uzumaki Naruto morreu no momento em que me tornei Zeiguwa."

Tsunade piscou e os olhos de Zeiguwa amoleceram atrás da máscara. O Caçador afastou sua máscara e disse suavemente, "Eu sempre disse que protegeria minhas pessoas preciosas. Kakashi está ficando muito próximo. Se eu tiver que quebrá-lo para protegê-lo, eu apenas farei isso. Acredite em mim, Tsunade-baa-san, me machuca muito mais que a ele."

Os olhos de Tsunade nublaram. "Um dia, Naruto, você se quebrará com sua abnegação."

"Se minhas pessoas preciosas estiverem seguras e felizes, eu sofreria no sétimo inferno por toda a eternidade por eles," Naruto disse, repondo sua máscara. Ele se curvou. "Eu sairei agora Hokage-sama. Você sabe onde me achar quando você tiver uma decisão."

Zeiguwa, pela primeira vez desde que se tornou um Caçador, saiu, não pela janela que servia como uma segunda porta aos shinobe do vilarejo mas pela porta. Tsunade sentou na cadeira, congelada em choque e aflição. Shizune estava atrás dela, apertando a porca de estimação em seus braços, os olhos dela fixados no jovem Caçador se retirando.

* * *

Ookami estava cansado e coberto no sangue de seus alvos quando ele voltou ao distrito Caçador um pouco depois da meia-noite. Ele piscou à vista de luzes na janela de um apartamento que não tinha sido usado durante os últimos quatro anos. Seu cansaço fugiu quando ele desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça e reapareceu dentro do apartamento. Ele deu uma olhada para ver várias caixas espalhadas ao redor da sala.

"Kobanwa, Ookami-san," uma voz quieta disse.

Ookami virou e estudou o Caçador. "Kobanwa, Zeiguwa-kun," Ookami disse. "O que lhe trás ao Distrito Caçador?"

"Minha missão estava completa, assim eu sentia que seria prudente partir da área aberta."

Ookami estudou o garoto, seus olhos afiados não perdendo a tristeza que irradiava do jovem Caçador. "Você está infeliz," ele observou.

"Eu fiz algo que eu tanto lamento, quanto não lamento," Zeiguwa respondeu.

"Em outras palavras, você fez algo você sentiu que era melhor, mas que você desejava não ter feito," Ookami disse.

Os ombros de Zeiguwa caíram. "Correto."

Ookami suspirou. "Nós somos shinobe. Nós temos que viver com nossas escolhas. Você ainda é jovem. Ainda há tempo para mudar coisas se você desejar."

"Eu acho que seria melhor para deixar coisas como estão agora, Ookami-san. Eu preciso refletir sobre algumas coisas."

Ookami acenou. "Lembre-se, até mesmo um shinobe é humano. Você pode mudar as coisas se mudar é o que você precisa."

Zeiguwa acenou. "Arigato, Ookami-san."

Ookami acenou novamente, e suas mãos obscureceram quando ele formou vários selos. "Eu estou aqui se você precisar de mim." Zeiguwa acenou, e satisfeito, o ninja mais velho completou o selo final e desapareceu.

* * *

Os 9 novatos… ah… 8 novatos com a adição do Time Gai estavam em caos. Naruto tinha desaparecido novamente, só que desta vez, qualquer coisa relativa à existência do loiro tinha desaparecido com ele. Não havia nenhum registro de Uzumaki Naruto em qualquer lugar, e nem mesmo a Hokage ou Iruka deram qualquer indicação que eles alguma vez tinham conhecido qualquer um por aquele nome.

Porém, o jounin sensei tinha uma suspeita de porque ele tinha desaparecido, e só Kakashi sabia que ela estava correta. Uzumaki Naruto tinha se tornado um Oinin, e nunca existiria nos registros a menos que ele fosse despedido ou morto. E a menos que por algum truque do destino, um genin ou chunin fosse necessário com habilidade excepcional no futuro, então Naruto provavelmente não reapareceria durante algum tempo.

Zeiguwa tinha aparecido novamente, Esquadra ANBU 5 descobriu que não lhes desejavam mais. O Tensai Oinin tinha voltado à sua posição original nas sombras, desconhecido pela populaça geral, e não visto até mesmo por outros Oinin e ANBU, informando diretamente à Hokage, e só a Hokage, assumindo missões S em tal um nível de dificuldade que sob circunstâncias normais, só três Oinin trabalhando juntos ou a Hokage era capaz de cuidar.

Kakashi sentiu seu peito apertar. Se ele não tivesse se revelado aquela noite, Naruto teria se recolhido atrás da máscara do Caçador?

Ele não sabia.

Durante o mais longo tempo, ele nunca saberia…

* * *

No curso dos três anos seguintes, Neji e Sasuke se juntaram às forças ANBU, e Sakura começou a ganhar reputação como uma médica ninja altamente qualificada para rivalizar a própria Tsunade. Então aconteceu.

Quatro anos atrás, Konoha tinha enviado três Oinin para liderar quinze esquadras ANBU e jounin no território do Som para reduzir a velocidade da invasão planejada de Orochimaru à Konoha, comprando tempo para a Folha construir suas forças e preparar planos para a defesa e contra-ataques. Nenhum dos ninjas de Konoha voltou da missão S suicida, e para Konohagakure no Sato, tempo tinha acabado.

Orochimaru, regiamente transtornado por ter perdido o Caçador que tinha capturado e convertido Sasuke de volta ao lado de Konoha, atacou a Folha desejando o poder do Sharingan e sedento por vingança. Para se opor a ameaça de invasão pelo Som, a Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, chamou das sombras o legado escondido do Yondaime Hokage, o Caçador Zeiguwa…

_

* * *

O chão ondulou suavemente como se fosse água quando penas brancas e flores de sakura rosas pálidas cairam sobre a superfície lustrosa. Era escuridão até onde ele podia ver, só quebrada pelas penas e as sakuras. Uma substância vermelha escura fluiu das profundidades do chão e subiu, entrelaçando e formando a figura de uma pessoa. As características solidificaram e definiram. Seus olhos alargaram atrás da máscara dele como ele fitou na face da sua imagem do espelho. _

"_Por que?" a imagem perguntou. _

"_Por que o que?" era sua única resposta. _

"_Por que você nega a você, a nós, o consolo das dores desta existência severa?" _

"_Você e eu somos um e o mesmo," ele respondeu. "Você sabe a resposta a esta pergunta." _

"_Então você está atento que você é o que sofre desta decisão no final das contas." _

"_Eu estou bem atento disso." _

"_Então por que você persiste nesta tolice? Você sabe que ficando distraído pode matá-lo, especialmente em sua posição." _

"_Eu não posso virar minhas costas a esta escolha," ele pôs seu punho em cima do coração e olhou para cima. "Até mesmo se destrói meu coração, cicatrizado como ele é, eu o protegerei e o amarei de longe. Eu não permitirei minhas pessoas preciosas se tornarem alvos porque eu sou o Caçador ou o filho de Kazama Arashi. Eu não posso…" _

"_E até mesmo se eles nunca o perdoarem por não lhes permitir escolher se eles desejam sua proteção?" _

"_Até mesmo então…" _

"_Você não pode mentir para mim. Nós somos um e o mesmo." Os olhos do Outro amoleceram. "Não se negue o que você mais deseja. Se deixe viver, Kazuki…" _

_Olhos cerúleos abriram lentamente. O Caçador sentou e elevou sua mão lentamente ao peito e fechou um punho em cima de seu coração, apertando o tecido fino de seus pijamas. Sua cabeça baixou, e uma única lágrima deslizou pelas bochechas marcadas. Por um momento, a lágrima pendurou no ar, uma única jóia vislumbrando, brilhando no luar antes de bater nas colchas. _


	10. Reviravolta Parte I

Capítulo 9: Reviravolta Parte I

"Nós enviamos as esquadras 5 e 6 com Karasu para espionar a fronteira entre país do Fogo e do Som. Eles enviaram um relatório uma vez depois de uma semana como esperado, mas três meses atrás, eles deixaram de enviar. Dois meses atrás, nós enviamos Inoshishi com as esquadras 10 e 12 para investigar, mas eles desapareceram também. Nós não tivemos notícias deles desde então," Tsunade olhou atentamente para os seis Caçadores. "Para esta missão, o líder será Zeiguwa. Caçadores, tragam nossos shinobe para casa!"

"Yokaishimasu!" os Caçadores responderam, e então sumiram.

"Quais são suas ordens, Taichou?" Ookami perguntou quando os seis Caçadores saltaram sobre os telhados.

Os olhos de Zeiguwa estreitaram atrás de sua máscara quando ele pulou entre as paredes de duas casas para chegar ao telhado de um edifício mais alto. "Juntem tudo o que vocês pensam que será necessário. Incluindo uma muda de roupas civis," ele disse. "Nós nos encontraremos ao entardecer no Portão Leste."

"Hai!" os seis Caçadores se separaram quando entraram no Distrito dos Caçador.

* * *

Os seis Caçadores se juntaram no Portão Leste de Konoha ao mesmo tempo que o sol começou a desaparecer no horizonte. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, e os seis Caçadores dirigiram suas faces em direção ao portão, encarando o mundo fora de seu vilarejo. Eles estavam parados juntos, e em um acordo não dito, eles se lançaram para fora do portão em harmonia, desaparecendo no verde que cercava o vilarejo. O único sinal de seu transcurso foi uma folha perdida que flutuou de um galho ao chão.

O sol tinha desaparecido no horizonte enquanto os Caçadores saltavam pelas árvores, seus olhos atentos por trás de suas máscaras de porcelana pintadas. O Som não era tão longe de Konoha, e nenhum dos seis Caçadores pretendia dormir até alcançar a fronteira.

Os Caçadores chegaram aos arredores de Otogakure ao final do terceiro dia. Os seis pararam nas sombras, escondidos pelas danificadas paredes que protegiam o vilarejo.

"Che," Hagetake bufou, "Como eles podem ter o fel para chamar este lixão de Vilarejo Escondido?"

"Julgando pela aparência," Tora murmurou, "Eu diria que a situação economica aqui é bastante pobre. _Ele_ provavelmente concentra a maior parte do dinheiro do Som em planos de vingança contra Konoha em vez de tentar melhorar o estilo de vida destas pessoas."

"Feh," Mizuhebi sorriu maliciosamente. "Economia pobre ou não, os ninjas de Oto não são nada além de piada, especialmente no campo de batalha. Isto será divertido."

Kurohyou e Ookami rodaram seus olhos atrás das máscaras e deram tapas na parte de trás da cabeça de Mizuhebi.

"Ow!" ele lamentou. "Por que isso?"

"Silêncio," Zeiguwa disse, sua voz quieta. A indiferença fria na voz do Caçador mais jovem enviou calafrios pelas espinhas dos outros cinco Caçadores.

"Mizuhebi, procure no sul. Tora, procure no Leste. Hagetake, procure no norte. Ookami, procure no Oeste. Kurohyou e eu procuraremos na Torre do Otokage."

Zeiguwa pegou um senbon e lançou-o no chão. O senbon afundou profundamente na sujeira, até que apenas uma polegada podia ser vista sobre chão.

"Nós nos encontramos aqui ao amanhecer."

"Hai!" Os Caçadores concordaram.

* * *

"Kurohyou-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Alguma vez você já lamentou ter me moldado no que eu sou agora?" a voz de Zeiguwa manteve um rastro de incerteza.

Kurohyou piscou quando olhou as costas de Zeiguwa. "Por que?" ele perguntou.

"Nada… eu acho… eu só estou curioso, eu suponho."

Kurohyou sorriu ligeiramente. "Eu não lamento."

"Por que?"

"Porque se nós não tivéssemos feito isso, você provavelmente não seria tão forte ou tão preparado quanto você é agora. Porque se nós não tivéssemos lhe ensinado o que você sabe, seu espírito e corpo teriam quebrado quando você aprendesse os aspectos mais sombrios da vida de um shinobe depois que fosse mimado. Porque você é a luz que ilumina os Caçadores na escuridão."

"Entendo… De qualquer maneira, vamos terminar a missão," o Caçador loiro disse, sua voz calma. "Você procura nos níveis superiores; eu procurarei nos inferiores."

Kurohyou acenou e os dois se separaram.

* * *

Os seis Caçadores se encontraram no lugar designado no mesmo momento que o sol começou a subir, colorindo o céu com vários tons cor-de-rosa e roxo.

"Eu achei Inoshishi e os restos das esquadras 10 e 12," Tora disse. "Os restos deles indicam que foram torturados, e que mortos recentemente. Porém, as duas ANBU das esquadras 10 e 12 desapareceram."

Ookami balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não achei nada."

Hagetake acenou. "Eu não achei nada também."

Mizuhebi parecia doente. "As ANBU estavam sendo mantidas em uma residência cerca de dez quilômetros do centro da aldeia. Ambas estão mortas. Seus corpos mostraram sinais de tortura extrema e estupro. Aparentemente, elas tinham estado mortas por pouco mais de três horas."

"Você seguiu o protocolo e destruiu os corpos?" Kurohyou perguntou.

"Hai," Tora e Mizuhebi responderam e Zeiguwa acenou.

"Esquadras 5 e 6 estão nos calabouços sob da torre do Otokage. Pantera e Corvo da esquadra 5 estão mortos. Lobo, Gato, e Karasu não estavam com eles," Zeiguwa disse, sua voz extraordinariamente fria.

"Lobo e Gato estão em uma cela logo abaixo do escritório do Otokage," Kurohyou disse, "o cadáver de Karasu estava sendo afastado quando eu os localizei. O ninja de Oto removendo o cadáver foi eliminado e o protocolo foi seguido."

Zeiguwa abaixou sua cabeça para encarar o chão e seus ombros endureceram. Ookmai colocou uma mão no ombro do Caçador mais jovem, sabendo que a morte de sua amiga de infância era um golpe severo. Zeiguwa levantou uma mão e apertou a mão do Caçador mais velho antes de baixá-la e olhar para cima.

"Nós descansaremos por agora. Em uma hora, nós agiremos. Ookami, Mizuhebi e eu entraremos nos níveis inferiores e removeremos os ANBU. Hagetake, Tora, Kurohyou, livrem Urso, Gato e Lobo. Nós nos encontraremos na fronteira em três dias."

"Mas se algum dos prisioneiros estiver ferido, eles podem não conseguir manter este passo!" Tora protestou.

"Eles são shinobe," Hagetake disse firmemente. "Feridos ou não, se eles não puderem manter o ritmo do passo que Zeiguwa estipulou, então eles deveriam se aposentar como ninjas, ou aumentar o tempo que eles gastam em treinamento."

"Eu disse isto antes, e eu direi novamente. Como você pode se chamar de Caçador com esse tipo de atitude?" Mizuhebi perguntou, "Mimar shinobe é tolice, e ser suave durante uma missão lhe matará. Nossa missão é recobrar os ninjas de Konoha e os devolver para o vilarejo; nada foi dito sobre se preocupar com a condição física deles. Três dias deveria ser tempo mais do que suficiente para tirá-los do Som."

"Basta," Zeiguwa falou furiosamente. O tom severo na voz do menino normalmente reservado e suave fez os Caçadores vacilar. "Se controlem. Descansem, nós temos um dia difícil a nossa frente."

_Eu só espero que nós não encontremos Orochimaru ou Kabuto._ Zeiguwa pensou preocupadamente. _Nós seis podemos ser da elite, mas imortais nós não somos. Um de nós pode conseguir segurar Kabuto, dois ou três conseguem incapacitar ou matar ele, mas nem mesmo nós seis conseguimos lidar com Orochimaru._

Uma hora depois, os Caçadores partiram para a torre do Otokage. Uma vez no salão de entrada os seis Oinin se dividiram em times e desapareceram, três nos níveis inferiores, três nos níveis superiores. Eles nunca notaram os dois pares de olhos os assistindo das sombras.

* * *

Kabuto sorriu suavemente quando ele se apoiou contra a parede perto da porta. Os sete ANBU desmascarados das esquadras 5 e 6 o assistiram cautelosamente enquanto o ninja de Oto limpava seus óculos com um pano. A porta balançou aberta, e Kabuto sorriu maliciosamente, levantando uma mão para parar a porta antes de batê-lo. Ele olhou pela fresta entre a porta e a parede quando os três ninjas Caçadores entraram.

Um movimento tolo em sua opinião.

Uma vez que os Oinin estavam completamente dentro da cela, o ninja de Oto empurrou a porta ligeiramente, e fechou-a com um estrondo. Dois dos três Oinin viraram para encará-lo.

Ookami e Mizuhebi se amaldiçoaram mentalmente. Zeiguwa simplesmente virou sua cabeça para a direita.

"Para Caçadores, eu estou surpreso que apenas um de vocês que notou minha presença," Kabuto disse, empurrando seus óculos um pouco mais alto em seu nariz. "Mas até mesmo então, você se permitiu entrar em uma armadilha?"

Zeiguwa olhou-o mais uma vez e calmamente disse, "Ookami, Mizuhebi, livrem os prisioneiros."

"Eu não tenho medo, Zeiguwa-kun," Kabuto disse. "Nenhum de vocês sairá vivo desta cela."

"Eu receio que será você quem não deixará esta cela vivo. Você me causou muitos problemas, Yakushi Kabuto, e eu estou irritado pela falta de progresso devido a sua interferência," Zeiguwa disse calmamente. "Ookami, Mizuhebi."

Os dois Caçadores correram para os prisioneiros acorrentados e Kabuto tentou interceptá-los, só para Zeiguwa aparecer a sua frente.

"Não se preocupe com meus companheiros," o Caçador disse friamente, "só se preocupe com você mesmo."

O Caçador atacou com um punho blindado. Kabuto abaixou e Zeiguwa acertou um joelho em seu estômago. O Caçador chutou-o, fazendo o ninja de Oto voar. Kabuto se recuperou depressa e pulou, encanando seu chakra nas pernas e se empurrando da parede, se lançando a Zeiguwa, kunai na mão. Zeiguwa evitou o ataque, e em um movimento suave, tirou um punhado de shuriken e as lançou as costas desprotegidas de seu oponente. A mão de Kabuto bateu no chão e ele saltou no ar, evitando as shuriken e ele lançou o kunai que passou voando pela cabeça de Zeiguwa quando ele saltou no ar. O dois ninjas trocaram furiosos socos e chutes no ar, se afastando quando eles pousaram.

* * *

Neji assistiu extasiado quando o ninja de Oto e o segundo mais jovem e mais tempo vivo dos Caçadores lutavam, desavisado do toque leve de Mizuhebi em seus pulsos, libertando-o das correntes que prendiam seus braços sobre sua cabeça. Ele estava fracamente atento de sua liberdade quando seus braços, doloridos e palpitando por serem mantidos violentamente em uma posição por tanto tempo, foram abaixado.

* * *

Ookami e Mizuhebi acompanharam os quatro ANBU depressa à porta e Kabuto girou e se moveu para pará-los, só para Zeiguwa agarrar seu braço, arrastá-lo de encontro a ele, e lançá-lo para a parede oposta a porta. Kabuto pulou e saiu da parede, só para ser chutado na face, lhe mandando de volta para a parede. O ninja de Oto de cabelos prateados rosnou quando ele se empurrou de pé, limpando o sangue gotejando sob seu queixo. Ele olhou para cima e seus olhos alargaram ao ver a cela vazia a sua frente.

"O q--" algo fino e frio bateu em suas costas. Ele olhou para baixo para ver a lâmina de um katana sair de seu peito, e ele assistiu, se sentindo estranhamente desinteressado quando a lamina foi arrancada, e ele caiu, seus olhos largos e vagos.

Zeiguwa derreteu nas sombras, katana em mãos. Ele carranqueou quando o clone de lama começou a dissolver. Ele sabia que Kabuto não era tão fácil de derrotar, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia desejar uma vitória rápida alguma vez.

"Você percebe que esses ANBU não tem nenhuma importância para o Som, certo?" Kabuto disse, aparecendo nas sombras atrás dele. O Caçador não respondeu exceto por levantar sua cabeça ligeiramente à direita. O ninja de Oto suspirou e empurrou seus óculos mais alto em seu nariz. "Claro que você sabe. Você é o Tensai Shinobe, o Oinin mais jovem na história Shinobe como também o segundo a mais tempo vivo, o Zeiguwa de Konohagakure, o Jaguar nas Sombras. Você nunca fracassou em uma missão, e nenhum de seus alvos alguma vez escapou vivo."

"Você está errado," Zeiguwa disse calmamente, "eu não sou um Tensai, e é até mesmo mais absurdo pensar que eu nunca fracassei uma missão. Primeiro, eu não impedi Orochimaru de colocar o selo maldito em Uchiha Sasuke. Segundo, eu não preveni a deserção de Uchiha Sasuke para o Som. Minha missão tinha sido vigiar o Sharingan e mantê-lo dentro de Konoha, e eu falhei miseravelmente."

"Ahh, então você é humano afinal de contas," Kabuto disse.

"Um shinobe pode ser uma ferramenta, mas nem mesmo um shinobe é infalível" Zeiguwa respondeu calmamente quando ele embainhou seu Katana e entrou em uma posição de luta.

Kabuto sorriu quando ele também entrou em uma posição de luta. "Isto vai ser bastante divertido."

"Não seja arrogante!" Zeiguwa se lançou a Kabuto…

* * *

Kurohyou se amaldiçoou furiosamente como foi lançado na parede, novamente. Eles não tinham esperado que Orochimaru estivesse ali tão cedo, o que tinha sido inacreditavelmente estúpido da parte deles considerando que eles estavam tentando tirar Lobo e Gato da Torre em pleno dia. Não pela primeira vez, ele desejou saber o que Zeiguwa tinha pensado quando tinha formulado o plano para reaver os shinobe do vilarejo deles.

"Este é o melhor de Konoha?" Orochimaru zombou, "Eu sou desapontado."

"A Hokage e o Conselho estão satisfeitos com nosso trabalho, e os segredos de Konoha são mantidos secretos por nossas habilidades," Tora ofegou, lutando para se levantar. "No fim, enquanto nossas habilidades forem adequadas para manter o vilarejo seguro, é tudo o que importa."

"Nossa missão é nossa primeira prioridade," Hagetake se puxou de pés, "Hokage-sama deseja que os ninjas de Konoha sejam levados para casa. Nós completaremos esta missão, ou morreremos tentando."

"Por Konoha," Kurohyou disse, pegando de várias kunai e shuriken, "Nós Oinin faremos nosso dever."

"Que comovedor," Orochimaru riu cruelmente, "Se vocês desejam a morte, então vocês teram ela!" o Sannin da Cobra riu quando ele lançou aos oponentes…


	11. Reviravolta Parte II

Capítulo 10: Reviravolta Parte II

Kabuto se esquivou e lançou um chute que o Caçador bloqueou com seu antebraço. Zeiguwa agarrou o punho de Kabuto, lançou o Oto-nin por sobre seu ombro e o atirou no chão. O Caçador virou o Oto-nin de barriga para baixo e agarrou o braço livre dele. Zeiguwa puxou o braço de Kabuto asperamente e apertou um joelho em suas costas, continuamente aumentando a pressão nos braços do Oto-nin. Kabuto gritou de dor e raiva quando, com vários estalos repugnantes, seus braços foram deslocados de seus ombros. Zeiguwa não hesitou e desembanhou um de seus kodachi e atravessou-o no tórax do ninja. O corpo derreteu em um clone de lama, e Zeiguwa saltou para o lado no mesmo momento em que Kabuto desceu com um pé carregado de chakra no lugar onde sua cabeça tinha estado.

O Caçador sorriu maliciosamente atrás de sua máscara. O chute teria quebrado seu pescoço se tivesse acertado. Os dois shinobe se arremessaram a um ao outro, suas mãos e pés eram um borrão de movimento enquanto eles lançavam socos, chutes, e cortes e punhaladas um ao outro com kunais. Os dois se separaram e Kabuto arremessou um punhado de senbons ao Caçador que respondeu com sua própria barreira de shurikens. O Caçador colocou o cabo de uma kunai rapidamente entre seus dentes e puxou o arame ninja de seu cabelo. Ele embrulhou-o ao redor do pescoço de Kabuto e puxou, puxando o Oto-nin para si. Ele pulou para trás ficando sobre suas mãos e chutou o Oto-nin na face. Zeiguwa se empurrou para cima, sacudindo no ar e deu ao Oto-nin um soco direto no estômago.

Kabuto se virou no ar, minorando o impacto e chutou. Zeiguwa cruzou os braços em cima da cabeça, bloqueando o chute e revidou com outro chute, forçando os dois ninjas a se afastarem, com Kabuto voando para uma parede, e Zeiguwa para o chão. O Caçador enviou chakra para as pernas e se empurrou do chão assim que tocou-o. Kabuto se lançou da parede, e os dois se encontraram em pleno ar, trocando socos.

O dois ninjas se afastaram, respirando pesadamente e sangrando de pequenas feridas que eles tinham conseguido se infligir. Lentamente, um em frente aos olhos do outro, as feridas começaram a fechar e curar.

Os dois shinobe voaram mais uma vez um ao outro. Kabuto lançou um soco que foi bloqueado por Zeiguwa, que respondeu com um chute que acertou o Oto-nin no estômago e lhe enviou tropeçando para trás. Zeiguwa pulou para frente, plantando suas mãos no chão. Suas pernas se fecharam ao redor do pescoço de Kabuto, e com uma torção de seu corpo flexível ele jogou o Oto-nin no chão, quebrando o pescoço dele simultaneamente. Zeiguwa se sacudiu novamente de pé, pegou a kunai de sua boca e cravou-a no coração de Kabuto. Quando o cadáver não se transformou em tronco ou virou fumaça, Zeiguwa balançou a cabeça em satisfação, tirou um pergaminho e passou seu sangue no papel com o dedo. Seu equipamento para a destruir corpos apareceu na fumaça.

Cinco minutos e vários frascos de substâncias químicas depois, não havia nenhum sinal naquela cela da batalha que tinha acabado de acontecer.

* * *

Orochimaru rodou seus olhos quando os dois ninjas Caçadores se forçaram a ficar de pé.

Tora apertou uma kunai firmemente em sua mão esquerda enquanto a mão direita dela apertava uma ferida que sangrava muito em seu lado. A máscara de Kurohyou tinha quebrado, e os pedaços estavam espalhados ao longo da sala. Ele tinha puxado seu katana e tinha usado-o como muleta para ficar na vertical. Hagetake estava no chão inconsciente atrás deles, seu braço esquerdo dobrado em um ângulo estranho, um osso na perna estava protraindo de sua carne, e as numerosas feridas estavam sangrando muito.

Kurohyou endireitou suas costas, virou sua cabeça, cuspiu um bocado de sangue e elevou sua katana. Com um grito ele elevou a lâmina acima da cabeça e correu para o Sannin. Orochimaru se esquivou do golpe descendente e chutou as costelas do Caçador. O Caçador saltou, girou, e sacudiu a ponta da lâmina ao Sannin, pretendendo acertar a lâmina na garganta dele. Orochimaru bloqueou a lâmina com uma kunai, desapareceu e reapareceu atrás do Caçador. Ele moveu sua perna em um chute descendente que acertou o ombro de Kurohyou e o mandou para o chão.

O Caçador deixou sair um suspiro aflito quando ouviu várias costelas quebrarem, e seu katana bater no chão. Ele tentou se levantar, então desmoronou, entrando em inconciência…

Tora se arremessou adiante e tentou cortar o Sannin, e Orochimaru evitou a arremetida furiosa da Caçadora. Ela girou sobre sua perna esquerda, erguendo sua direita, curvando-a, e soltando um chute contra a garganta do Sannin. Orochimaru pegou a perna dela e a torceu. Tora saltou no ar, girando para impedir sua perna de quebrar, trazendo sua perna esquerda em um chute furioso apontado à face do Sannin. Orochimaru se esquivou, a esmurrou no estômago, girou e chutou Tora em uma parede perto.

* * *

Zeiguwa forçou seu corpo cansado e dolorido tanto quanto pôde, correndo para o topo da torre. Se Kabuto tinha estado esperando por eles, então Orochimaru também estaria. Ele sabia que três Caçadores contra um Sannin do calibre de Orochimaru era suicídio. A Kyuubi podendo lutar sem ser segurada poderia lhe permitir alguma chance por um tempo. Ele só podia esperar chegar antes dos outros serem mortos…

Quando ele chegou aos níveis superiores da Torre do Otokage, ele reduziu ligeiramente a velocidade e cheirou o ar. Ele sentia... sangue e… cobras?

_Orochimaru!_

Ele se lançou em uma corrida.

_Merda! De todas as pessoas para nós encontrarmos **tinha** que ser Orochimaru! Me deixe chegar lá a tempo, por favor…_

Zeiguwa virou na curva do corredor a tempo de ver uma porta na outra ponta do corredor explodir com um enorme dragão de fogo saindo dela, cortesia de um Katon: Karyuu Endan. Seus olhos alargaram atrás da máscara e ele voltou para o outro lado da curva, e o dragão bateu na parede. Zeiguwa bateu no chão, lançou suas mãos em cima da cabeça e se enrolou em uma bola para evitar os fragmentos de tijolo, gesso, e madeira. Uma vez que a tempestade de escombros parou, ele pulou de pé e correu em direção a porta.

* * *

Tora caiu sobre um joelho e tossiu. Ela inclinou sua máscara para cima para revelar os lábios, virou a cabeça, e cuspiu um bocado de sangue. Depressa, suas mãos flamejaram por umas séries de selos.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" ela falou, e um dragão de fogo rugiu dentre os lábios dela.

Orochimaru simplesmente evitou o dragão que bateu na porta, demolindo-a, demoliu o corredor e destruiu a parede. Uma vez que a chuva de escombros e fumaça baixou, uma figura correu em direção a entrada arruinada. Orochimaru olhou para Tora, e ela atirou várias shurikens e kunais, as lançando ao Sannin. Orochimaru desviou dos projéteis facilmente, agarrou seu pescoço, e ergueu Tora no ar. A Caçadora ofegou e agarrou o punho do sannin, sua provisão de ar cortada. Naquele momento, o Caçador entrou no quarto, e Tora reconheceu a máscara de porcelana pintada imediatamente.

"Zeiguwa-kun!" ela gritou, ofegando quando o aperto do Sannin no pescoço dela ficou mais forte. "Nigero! Hiyaku, nigero!"

"Sim, fuja," Orochimaru sorriu, "A presa sempre deveria fugir quando está perto de um Caçador."

"Então você deveria estar correndo, Orochimaru," Zeiguwa entrou em posição de luta.

O Sannin carranqueou, lançou Tora para o lado e entrou em posição de luta. Zeiguwa assistiu pelo canto dos olhos quando a Caçadora bateu na parede e desmoronou no chão, inconsciente. Ele retrocedeu sua atenção ao Sannin e enrijeceu.

Zeiguwa girou, bloqueou o chute apontado à sua cabeça e lançou seu próprio chute. Orochimaru pegou a perna dele e lançou Zeiguwa no ar. Zeiguwa empurrou chakra por um ponto tenketsu em seus ombros, e se empurrou fora do teto, seu punho carregado de chakra. Orochimaru bloqueou e contra atacou com um golpe contra o pescoço dele. O Caçador defendeu e o dois shinobe trocaram vários golpes antes de saltarem separados.

Zeiguwa estudou o Sannin a sua frente, sua mente transpassando as centenas de possíveis modos diferentes para terminar a batalha. A mais simples era fugir e informar que a missão tinha falhado e sacrificar o Sharingan e também os três Caçadores. Um pulsar lânguido do selo em suas costas desencorajou qualquer pensamento sobre abandonar seus camaradas.

_Espere um minuto…_ seus olhos alargaram atrás da máscara. _O Tenshi Fuuin! Como eu pude esquecer?_

Seu trem de pensamentos foi cortado quando um chute acertou seu abdômen e lhe enviou voando pela sala. Zeiguwa pousou ligeiramente em seus pés.

"Não é inteligente ficar distraído na batalha, Zeiguwa-kun," Orochimaru disse.

Zeiguwa não disse nada e se lançou ao Sannin, suas mãos carregadas de chakra. O Sannin se esquivou, bateu um punho no lado do corpo dele, e Zeiguwa desapareceu em fumaça. Orochimaru inclinou sua cabeça para evitar um soco e se achou apanhado em uma pirâmide de chakra vermelho.

"Ninpo: Jibaku Mandara no Jutsu," Orochimaru sorriu. "Você tem que manter este selo permanentemente, ou a gaiola quebrará. Seus movimentos apenas foram impedidos."

"Talvez," Zeiguwa emergiu das sombras, suas mãos nos bolsos.

Os olhos do Sannin alargaram. "O que! Como?"

Zeiguwa sorriu quando começou a formar selos. O Sannin carranqueou e juntou seu chakra, tentando quebrar a gaiola. Zeiguwa completou o selo _tori_ e fechou os olhos quando asas de anjos feitas de chakra brotaram de suas costas.

"Tenshi Fuuin no Jutsu," ele murmurou.

Chakra começou a brilhar dentro do selo _tori_ e formou uma estrela de seis pontas com o símbolo yin e yang no centro. Ele separou suas mãos, e o selo voou e bateu no peito de Orochimaru. O Sannin rugiu em dor e fúria quando a imagem translúcida de correntes se embrulhou ao redor dele e afundou em seu corpo. Zeiguwa sorriu em satisfação atrás de sua máscara quando a imagem desapareceu.

"O que você fez comigo?" Orochimaru rosnou.

"O Tenshi Fuuin é um Jutsu criado por meu pai," Zeiguwa calmamente disse, "Um que ele criou especificamente para ser usado por um de _meu sangue_. As correntes que você acabou de ver são as correntes do destino. Você está preso agora a este corpo, Orochimaru, e quando o tempo acabar, você morrerá."

"Seu bastardo!" Orochimaru rugiu, se lançando às paredes da gaiola de chakra.

"Eu sou muito legitimo, obrigado," Zeiguwa disse em um tom sociável quando colocou seus chakrams em seus lugares em suas costas, debaixo dos kodachi. "Meu pai se casou com minha mãe quando eu fui concebido. Então eu tenho que pedir que você se abstenha de insultar minha herança, ou…" a voz de Zeiguwa se tornou mortalmente fria quando ele ergueu um de seus chakrams para cobrir a metade direita de sua face mascarada, "eu posso perder minha paciência…"

Orochimaru não pôde evitar vacilar. _Estranho como esta criança pode me amedrontar assim… _o Sannin pensou quando assistiu o Caçador entrar em posição de luta. Ele estremeceu ligeiramente quando o selo em seu peito pulsou. _Como é possível que sua vontade seja tão maior que a minha? Como ele pode manter esta prisão sem os selos necessários?_

Zeiguwa ficou borrado e desapareceu.

Orochimaru se arremessou novamente às paredes de chakra quando um instinto profundo e primitivo anulou seus sentidos. _Não! Não! Nããão! Eu não posso morrer!_

Sangue espirrou nas paredes, e poderiam ser ouvidos dois baques sombrios quando corpo e cabeça foram separado e caíram sobre o chão. A gaiola de chakra vermelho lentamente derreteu quando o jutsu foi libertado.

Zeiguwa se endireitou e virou, estudando o cadáver no chão. "Estranho," ele murmurou, "como um shinobe tão grande pôde se tornar um monstro estúpido quando percebeu que já não viveria para ver o amanhecer."

Ele puxou um pouco de papel de arroz de sua bolsa shinobe e tirou o sangue de seu chakrams. Uma vez terminado, Zeiguwa fez seu equipamento de Caçador aparecer novamente, e depois de alguns minutos, o sangue nas paredes e os Caçadores feridos deitados em várias partes da sala eram os únicos sinais de que uma batalha já tinha sido travada ali.

Ele se moveu pelo quarto, inspecionando os três Caçadores inconscientes e consertando seus membros quebrados e protegendo seus machucados. Aquilo feito, ele andou até a pesada porta de metal no outro lado da sala e cuidadosamente testou a maçaneta. Quando ela virou facilmente, o Caçador elevou uma sobrancelha incrédulamente.

"Que tipo de idiota deixa a porta de uma cela destrancada?" ele perguntou para ninguém em particular. "É praticamente um convite para os shinobe presos escaparem…"

Ele puxou a porta aberta e se sufocou quando o fedor de morte, decadência, doença, medo, sexo, sangue e fezes saíram pela porta aberta. Ele tossiu e seus olhos começaram a molhar pela força do cheiro. Ele entrou e ofegou em horror, e imediatamente começou a tossir severamente. Zeiguwa andou tropeçando pela cela, e caiu sobre suas mãos e joelhos. Ele não pôde tirar seus olhos do horror a sua frente.

O quarto era iluminado por uma única lâmpada incandescente pendurada no teto, e estavam empilhados vários corpos ao longo das paredes, as vítimas semimortas pela tortura estavam penduradas por seu punhos. O chão estava coberto em sangue e detritos.

No centro da sala estava uma mesa de metal. Kakashi estava amarrado, desmascarado e nu, seus cabelos sujos com suor e sangue. Seu corpo tinha sido cortado e batido e queimado, e sangue e pus escorriam das feridas dele. Podiam ser contadas cada uma das costelas, e sua face estava pálida e magra, provavelmente de desnutrição ou fome. O jounin era apenas uma grande massa de sangue e contusões.

Até mesmo a vinte metros de distancia, Zeiguwa poderia sentir isto, o cheiro de rejeição, raiva, e orgasmo. Ele lutou contra o desejo de vomitar.

Um Sasuke inconsciente estava acorrentado à parede oposta a porta, e sua camisa e calça tinham sido tiradas, o deixando só com sua roupa íntima. Riscos vermelhos e longos em seu torso mostravam que ele tinha sido chicoteado, e tiras de pele tinham sido arrancadas de suas pernas. Seus braços e torso estavam cobertos em queimaduras e cortes, e os danos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e com pus escorrendo, evidência de infecção. Ele também mostrava sinais de desnutrição e fome.

Ele não soube quanto tempo ficou ajoelhado lá, seus olhos fixos nos horrores dentro da cela, nas figuras de duas de suas pessoas preciosas, torturadas e violadas. Uma massa grossa percorreu seu tórax e garganta e o mundo se estreitou às figuras de Sasuke, acorrentado e inconsciente, e Kakashi, amarrado e violado. Seu corpo começou a tremer, e ele ouviu só o som das batidas rápidas de seu coração e sua respiração severa.

Um movimento pegou seu olho, e ele assistiu lentamente quando os olhos de Kakashi abriram. O jounin lentamente dirigiu sua cabeça em direção à porta, e um sorriso doloroso cruzou seus lábios quando ele viu o Caçador.

"Yo."


	12. Reconciliação

**Capítulo 11: Reconciliação**

Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado. A cela em que ele e seu ex-aluno foram mantidos não tinha janela, e a sala adjacente também não. Porém, Kakashi sabia que pelo menos dois meses tinham se passado desde que haviam sido capturados, e que a Godaime certamente enviaria alguém para investigar.

A porta abriu e um dos membros do novo Quarteto do Som arrastou para dentro uma figura esfolada, a qual ele reconheceu como sendo a Oinin Karasu. A Caçadora foi arrastada para a parede e acorrentada próxima ao inconsciente Sasuke.

* * *

Ele não era um médico ninja, mas podia ver nos olhos dela. Karasu, que constantemente tinha se posto a frente dele e de Sasuke para desviar a atenção do Quarteto do Som, estava morrendo. A tortura e o estupro diário estavam finalmente sendo sentidos por ela e a tinham levado muito além dos limites de sua resistência.

"Por que?" Era tudo o que ele pôde dizer na última vez ela tinha recuperado a consciência.

"Porque _ele _ficaria triste se vocês morressem," Foi a única resposta.

Sasuke e Kakashi tinham tentado tirar mais respostas, como quem era _ele_. Mas Karasu nunca respondeu. Mesmo assim, Kakashi tinha uma vaga suspeita sobre quem _ele _era, mas, sem provas, ele não se permitia levantar esperanças.

* * *

Ele virou sua face e tentou impedir os sons dos gritos e o cheiro de carne queimada enquanto a mulher do Quarteto do Som torturava seu ex-aluno. Ele tentou não ouvir os estalos do chicote pelo ar e o som repugnante de couro contra carne ou os gritos atormentados quando eles arrancaram pele do corpo do Uchiha. Ele não queria ver seu ex-aluno em tal tormento, não queira ver a dor e a fraqueza nos olhos dele.

Karasu tinha sido levada a vários dias, e eles não tinham se aborrecido em trazê-la de volta. Como o Quarteto do Som tinha dirigido suas atenção aos dois usuários do Sharingan, Kakashi só poderia deduzir que, ou Karasu tinha perdido a graça para o Quarteto do Som, ou ela estava morta. Ele esperou que fosse o último, já que significava que sua superior estava livre de sua dor e tormento.

Então ele tentou imaginar se Naruto seria um dos Caçadores que seriam enviados para, ou executá-los para proteger os segredos de Konoha ou libertá-los.

Ele sentiu uma punção vaga de dor em seu peito, a qual não era da tortura nas mãos do Quarteto do Som.

* * *

Ele notou que era sua vez de prover entretenimento para o Quarteto do Som. Kakashi tinha esperando isto, e então, não ficou surpreso quando ele acordou amarrado à mesa de metal na qual Karasu esteve muitas vezes antes.

Eles o estupraram. Eles o estupraram naquela mesa em frente a Karasu e Sasuke como eles tinham feito a Karasu antes dele e Sasuke. Então eles o cortaram, cortes rasos nos quais eles esfregaram algum tipo de substância que irritava os machucados. Então eles procederam a esfolá-lo e queimá-lo, então voltaram a estuprá-lo.

* * *

Karasu estava morta. Kakashi e Sasuke tinham visto o Quarteto do Som estripar e esfolar ela viva em frente a eles. Ela não tinha produzido som algum ao longo de toda provação embora ela estivesse consciente todo o tempo. Kakashi não tinha muita certeza se era coragem, fome ou esgotamento a razão principal do silêncio dela, entretanto ele suspeitava que era uma mistura dos três.

Então o Quarteto do Som tirou o corpo da sala. Onde eles iam, ele não sabia, e àquele ponto ele nem se importava. Ele pôde ouvir os sons de uma batalha do outro lado da porta, podia sentir um chakra poderoso chamejando antes de ser imediatamente controlado. Ele poderia ouvir os sons de corpos batendo no chão, de metal contra metal, e de sangue espirrando de veias delicadas sobre as paredes. Então ele ouviu o rugido de fogo, e o cheiro de carne queimada vagou pelos vãos da porta.

_Caçador…_ Ele pensou. _A Godaime enviou os Caçadores atrás de nós…_

Olhos de duas cores se dirigiram pensativamente em direção ao seu ex-aluno inconsciente.

Os Caçadores foram enviados para liberá-los, ou executá-los? Naruto estava com eles?

Ele não sabia…

Uma chama breve de esperança apareceu em seu peito.

Talvez ele tivesse uma chance de vê-lo novamente…

Seus pensamentos anuviaram quando ele mergulhou em uma neblina de dor e escuridão, entrando no abraço morno da inconsciência onde não havia pesar, nem dor, e nem pensamentos incômodos. Ele afundou em obliviação, com esperança em seu coração pela primeira vez desde o começo do cativeiro deles…

* * *

Foi o chamejar de um chakra familiar que o trouxe à extremidade da consciência. Ele podia sentir o chakra escuro, frio, malicioso do oponente do primeiro ninja, e medo e preocupação o puxaram completamente de volta ao mundo da consciência.

Naruto estava enfrentando Orochimaru sozinho.

A preocupação foi substituída pela confusão quando o chakra de Naruto foi substituído por um estranho e sobrenatural chakra.

Momentos depois, o chakra de Orochimaru foi aniquilado, e o chakra sobrenatural desapareceu, deixando para trás o chakra de Naruto com outras três lânguidas fontes de chakra.

Kakashi poderia sentir Naruto que se aproximar da porta, e fechou com força seus olhos rezando fervorosamente para que o loiro não abrisse a porta.

Suas orações não foram atendidas, e a negação, choque e horror no chakra de Naruto foram como um tapa em seu rosto. Alguns momentos se passaram enquanto o silêncio enchia a sala, só quebrado pela respiração severa do Caçador.

Kakashi sabia que não podia agüentar muito mais aquela situação. Ele tinha que fazer algo… Qualquer coisa, se isto suavizasse o horror do loiro.

Lentamente, ele abriu seus olhos, e dolorosamente, dirigiu sua face em direção ao Caçador e sorriu.

"Yo."

* * *

A única sílaba na voz familiar, rouca ou de gritar ou de desuso rompeu Zeiguwa de seu estupor.

"Kakashi!"

Ele se levantou, arrancou sua máscara, lançando-a longe enquanto corria pela sala, sem se importar com o fedor horrível.

"Kakashi…"

Suas mãos tremeram quando ele começou a tirar as correntes que prendiam o jounin. Ele não havia notado as lágrimas em sua face até que ele livrou uma das mãos de Kakashi, e o jounin de cabelo prateado ergueu dolorosamente sua mão livre e lenta e suavemente limpou as lágrimas. Zeiguwa segurou a mão do jounin na sua, e passou seus lábios na palma de Kakashi antes de pôr a mão dele suavemente de volta na mesa.

De alguma maneira, o toque do jounin tinha o ressegurado, e os dedos do Caçador foram rápidos e seguros enquanto tirava as correntes que continham o jounin. Kakashi dolorosamente se forçou a sentar enquanto Zeiguwa se movia para tirar as correntes de seus tornozelos.

"Naruto…"

Os olhos de Kakashi se deliciavam com a visão do Caçador, os belos olhos cerúleos, brilhando com lágrimas, uma faísca de aflição e tristeza neles. Os anos tinham sido amáveis com menino, sua face, uma vez ligeiramente roliça como a de um bebê tinha ficado fina e seus olhos expressivos tinham estreitado. Os cabelos uma vez curtos e pontiagudos tinham crescido até seus ombros, e estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Kakashi avançou depois que seus tornozelos foram libertados quando o Caçador se afastou, e agarrou o pulso dele, parando efetivamente seus movimentos. Olhos cerúleos encontraram olhos escuros e apesar da dor de seus ferimentos, Kakashi puxou o Caçador para ele, capturando seus lábios em um beijo forte.

O jounin enroscou seus dedos nos fios dourados quando Zeiguwa… não, quando Naruto relaxou no beijo e embrulhou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Kakashi. O mundo derreteu, e tudo que importava era o calor do corpo de Kakashi apertado contra o seu, e a sensação dos dedos do jounin em seu cabelo.

Um gemido de dor de um Sasuke lentamente acordando empurrou ambos ninjas de volta a realidade, e Naruto se afastou de Kakashi, seus olhos largos de choque.

Para Kakashi, o olhar chocado e ligeiramente medroso nos olhos do loiro era como um soco na boca do estômago.

"Naruto…" Kakashi disse suavemente, avançando para o loiro.

O loiro saltou para a porta, agarrou sua máscara, e deslizou-a em cima de sua face. A porcelana fria contra sua pele o acalmou, e ele fez seu chakra tumultuoso ficar sob controle quando um véu caiu sobre sua mente, separando Naruto de Zeiguwa, empurrando o Caçador na vanguarda de sua mente.

Kakashi sentiu um aperto no peito quando o Caçador se ergueu calma e graciosamente do chão, ajustando ligeiramente a máscara em cima de suas características. A presença dele mudou de morna e suave à autoridade fria, e seu chakra se tornou uma linha fina e fria.

De seu lugar contra a parede, Sasuke assistiu quando o Caçador saiu da cela, a calma e despreocupação de sua postura. Olhos ônix viraram em direção a seu superior e ele sentiu choque correr por ele. Ele reconhecia esse olhar, ele tinha o visto uma vez, sete ou oito anos atrás quando ele tinha tolamente deixado Konoha atrás de poder, deixando para trás uma devastada Sakura.

_Ele o ama…_ o Uchiha pensou, assustado. _Kakashi-sensei está apaixonado por um Caçador que não corresponde o sentimento, ou tem muito medo de admitir compartilhar os mesmos sentimentos._

Sasuke se mexeu incomodamente e sibilou quietamente de dor quando suas costas em carne viva rasparam contra a pedra áspera. Kakashi, grato pela distração, olhou na direção de seu ex-aluno, sua face livre de toda a emoção.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ele perguntou.

"Como se alguém tivesse me esfolado vivo," Foi a resposta seca.

Os lábios de Kakashi se contraíram ligeiramente à resposta debochada. "Ah, é assim que você se sente, considerando…"

"Uma pergunta," Sasuke disse, "Qual é sua relação com aquele Caçador?"

Os olhos de Kakashi ficaram cuidadosos. "Não há nenhuma relação," O jounin disse friamente, "Ele deixou isso bem claro da última vez que nós ficamos cara a cara, ou cara a mascara, eu deveria dizer."

"Não há lugar na vida de um Caçador para coisas como amor," Zeiguwa disse calmamente da entrada, um pacote em suas mãos. "Se um Caçador tiver que amar, então nós amaremos a aldeia que servimos. Esse é o modo do Caçador."

O Caçador colocou o pacote de bandagens e as roupas disponíveis na mesa e se moveu para o Uchiha. Silêncio encheu a cela quando o Caçador libertou o usuário do Sharingan e cuidou das feridas dos dois ANBUs. Ele balançou cansadamente sua cabeça quando percebeu que a maioria das feridas deles estava infeccionada.

"Nós teremos que reabrir a maioria de seus ferimentos para tirar a infecção," Zeiguwa disse, sua voz cansada, "E se suas feridas não estão ainda, então elas certamente estão a caminho de ficarem infeccionadas." Ele tirou uma kunai e usou um Jutsu Katon nela para esterilizar a lâmina.

Sasuke rodou seus olhos. "Bem, isso nos faz sentir tão bem."

Zeiguwa riu, "Ninjas Caçadores podem ter compreensão da anatomia humana, mas nós não somos médicos. Nós realmente não temos muita necessidade de ser delicados."

_"Seja paciente comigo, isto vai doer."_

Kakashi sibilou nitidamente quando Zeiguwa apertou a lâmina incandescente contra suas costas. O jounin de cabelo prateado rangeu os dentes contra a dor enquanto o Caçador rápida e eficazmente passava a lâmina sobre seu dorso, braços e pernas, permitindo que o sangue estragado misturado com pus saísse das feridas reabertas. O Caçador permitiu que as feridas expulsassem o veneno e a infecção antes de passar cremes e água oxigenada. Ele limpou as feridas com movimentos rápidos e eficientes, e embrulhou-as com bandagens. Zeiguwa deixou Kakashi se vestir enquanto dava a Sasuke o mesmo tratamento.

Uma vez que os dois ANBUs estavam vestidos, Zeiguwa os conduziu para fora da cela e criou vários Kage Bunshin para cuidar dos Caçadores feridos e inconscientes da câmara.

"O que aconteceu?" Sasuke perguntou quando viu o estado em que os três Caçadores mais velhos estavam.

"Nada que você deva se preocupar," Zeiguwa calmamente respondeu, "Já cuidamos disso."

"Isso é algo para se preocupar!" Sasuke disse, "Alguém ou algo acabou com três Caçadores!"

Zeiguwa virou sua cabeça poucos centímetros e calmamente disse. "Orochimaru fez isso, e eu fiz meu dever como Caçador. Feliz?"

"Mas… Eles deveriam estar mortos…"

"Eles estariam se eu não tivesse interferido."

"Como?" Kakashi perguntou. "Como você derrotou Orochimaru? Até mesmo Jiraiya e Tsunade têm problemas contra ele, então como você o derrotou?"

"Hi—mi—tsu…" Zeiguwa disse ligeiramente, ondulando uma única mão enluvada no ar.

Sasuke carranqueou, tendo a sensação de que o Caçador estava rindo deles. Atrás deles, Kakashi sorriu ternamente ao Caçador.

_Mesmo como Zeiguwa, ele ainda é o mesmo velho Naruto…_

* * *

Tora tinha recuperado a consciência até eles alcançarem a fronteira, e ajudou Zeiguwa a levar Hagetake enquanto ele levava Kurohyou. Eles encontraram Ookami e Mizuhebi perto de uma caverna onde eles tinham montado acampamento, deixando os ANBUs resgatados descansarem. Eles pausaram por um dia para permitir que os quatro Caçadores e dois ANBUs descansassem, antes de se partir para Konoha em um passo rápido.

A lua cheia tinha se enchido completamente até que Caçadores e ANBUs vissem as paredes da aldeia. Foi então que Kakashi decidiu lançar a precaução ao vento. O jounin de cabelo prateado agarrou o pulso de Zeiguwa e rosnou, "Nós temos que conversar."

Zeiguwa estudou o jounin e soltou um suspiro inaudível. "Ookami, Tora, levem Hagetake, Kurohyou, e o ANBU para o hospital. Mizuhebi, informe a Hokage, missão completa, eu falarei depois com Tsunade."

Os Caçadores acenaram com a cabeça e desapareceram depressa na folhagem da floresta.

"Bem?" O Caçador disse esperançosamente, "Você queria conversar, então fale."

"Naruto…" Kakashi disse suavemente, "Por que você acha que tem que fugir?"

"Quem disse que eu estava fugindo?"

"Naruto…"

"Uzumaki Naruto morreu no dia em que eu vesti esta máscara!" Zeiguwa gritou, puxando seu pulso do aperto do jounin. "Por que você não consegue entender isso?"

"Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso!" Kakashi gritou. Seus olhos amoleceram e sua voz ficou suave. "Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso, porque eu conheço você, Naruto… eu amo você."

Zeiguwa virou de costas para Kakashi. "Não há espaço na vida de um Caçador para o amor."

Kakashi colocou suas mãos nos ombros do Caçador. "Você não pode mentir para mim," Kakashi murmurou, embrulhando seus braços ao redor dos ombros do Caçador. Ele enterrou sua face na curva do pescoço de Zeiguwa. "Não minta para mim, Naruto."

Zeiguwa não disse nada, e Kakashi murmurou, "Só uma vez, pare de pensar como um Caçador… eu sei que você se importa… eu vi isto em seus olhos… por favor, nos deixe ser Kakashi e Naruto… Só desta vez… Naruto…"

"Isso é proibido…" O Caçador ofegou quando Kakashi depositou beijos ao longo de seu pescoço.

O jounin de cabelo prateado tirou a máscara da face do Caçador, revelando olhos azuis vítreos. "Naruto… pare de dar desculpas."

"Eu…" Naruto não teve chance de protestar antes de Kakashi capturar seus lábios em um beijo.

Ele correu sua língua pelos lábios de Naruto, pedindo entrada. Naruto hesitou por um momento, e fechado seus olhos e abriu sua boca, permitindo que Kakashi arremessasse sua língua dentro de sua caverna morna e o importunasse. Suas mãos desceram e entraram debaixo da camisa do loiro, acariciando a pele morna, lisa, e passando uma unha em cima de um mamilo, e o loiro desmoronou para trás contra o peito de Kakashi e gemeu suavemente.

Kakashi quebrou o beijo e lambiscou o pescoço do loiro enquanto desfazia o cinto e o zíper das calças de Naruto. A mão de Naruto cobriu a sua, mantendo-a imóvel.

"Kakashi," Naruto disse, ofegante, "Pare."

Os movimentos do jounin acalmaram, e ele se afastou. Kakashi sentiu seu coração quebrar.

"Desculpe."

Naruto assistiu quando o jounin desapareceu na escuridão em direção a aldeia.

_"Desculpe."_

Ele sentiu algo dentro dele quebrar, e se ajoelhou. Um vazio se abriu dentro de seu coração, e seus ombros tremeram quando anos de lágrimas não derramadas fluíram dos olhos cerúleos.

_"Desculpe."_

Ele ficou ajoelhado, sozinho na floresta, a luz da lua criando sombras prateadas sobre sua figura, enquanto ele molhava as raízes do majestoso ginko com suas lágrimas…

* * *

**NT:** Depois de eras sem postar capítulos aqui, estou trazendo um deleite para as fãs desta fic.


	13. Repercussões

**Capítulo 12: Repercussões **

O Caçador encarou silenciosamente o relatório em sua escrivaninha, enrolado e lacrado.

A pergunta que ele sempre tinha se feito era, "Se tivesse a chance, eu poderia?" E se a resposta fosse "Sim, eu poderia," Então a segunda pergunta seria, "Se eu poderia, então eu faria?"

Ele sempre tinha respondido a pergunta com, "Sim, eu poderia," ou "Eu não sei."

Os eventos da noite anterior criavam uma pergunta diferente, "O que eu faço agora?"

Para seu próprio pesar, a resposta de seu lado lógico era, "Nada. É melhor deste modo," Enquanto seu lado mais emocional dizia, "Persiga ele! Deixe-o saber que você se importa! Deixe-o saber que você sente o mesmo!"

Ele suspirou e colocou sua cabeça na escrivaninha. O suave frio do vidro que cobria a madeira de caoba o confortou, mesmo que parecesse que sua alma estava sendo rasgada.

Naruto fechou os olhos.

Porque, quando mais importava, ele seguia as regras em vez de quebrá-las do modo que ele era propenso a fazer? Ele tinha usado o Tenshi Fuuin, que tinha prometido que nunca usaria a menos que a Kyuubi escapasse, e ele tinha executado o valioso _Jibaku Mandara no Jutsu_ de seu pai sem manter o selo necessário o tempo inteiro que o jutsu esteve ativo, algo que era impossível. Então porque ele podia fazer coisas que eram supostamente impossíveis, mas não podia fazer algo que era possível, e se permite amar Kakashi?

A resposta para ele era simples.

Dever.

Ele valorizava seu dever com Konoha e estava permitindo que ele regesse sua vida.

Uma vez, quando criança, ele tinha dito, "Dever que se dane! Se amor fosse oferecido a mim, eu agarraria a oportunidade com as mãos e nunca soltaria!"

E agora ele estava repelindo ela com mãos e pés ao invés de agarrá-la desesperadamente com todos os dez dedos das mãos e dos pés. Ele bufou.

"Eu sou tão hipócrita…"

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu brilhante, e Kakashi chegou ao memorial para achar a visita mais surpreendente. De pé em frente a pedra escura vestido em calças pretas e uma jaqueta de manga comprida preta com colarinho mandarim vermelho, estava Naruto. O jounin de cabelo prateado não tinha dúvidas de que o Caçador tinha o sentido há muito tempo, e avançou para ficar ao lado dele.

"Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava ver aqui," Kakashi comentou ligeiramente.

"Até mesmo os Caçadores têm amigos para lembrar," Naruto disse, seus olhos fixos na pedra. "E até mesmo os Caçadores têm dias de folga."

"Também é raro ver um Caçador ao ar livre."

"Você vê Caçadores de folga quase todos os dias," Naruto replicou, "Você só não nos reconhece sem o uniforme."

"Naruto… Por que você está fugindo?"

Frios olhos cerúleos encontraram com um único olho escuro. "Como?"

"Por que você está fugindo de nós?" Kakashi disse, "Nós não somos seus amigos?"

"Um Caçador só tem um amigo, ele mesmo," Naruto disse, retrocedendo ao memorial. "Um Caçador não tem permissão para amar qualquer um além deles mesmos e a aldeia como um todo."

"Está tentando convencer a mim ou a você?"

Os ombros de Naruto endureceram. "Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando."

"Nós sentimos falta de você, Naruto," Kakashi disse, uma sugestão de distância em sua voz, "Todos seus amigos sentem falta de você, você está atento do fato de que eles começaram a se manter ao redor do Ichiraku Ramen esperando poder encontrar você? Eles sabem que você está em Konoha, e eles têm feito tudo no alcance deles para achá-lo! Até mesmo Sasuke e Neji estão usando suas posições no ANBU para tentar localizá-lo! Seus amigos sentem falta de você. Eu sinto falta de você."

"Basta," Naruto disse quietamente, "Eu não quero mais ouvir isso…"

"Eles sabem que Iruka, Shizune e Tsunade vêem você freqüentemente, e eles vão constantemente até eles perguntando sobre você. Naruto, você percebe quão preocupadas Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Sakura estão? Naruto—"

"CALE A BOCA!" Naruto rugiu, girando, luzindo a seu antigo sensei.

Em sua raiva, ele não notou que Sasuke e Sakura param na borda da clareira, seus olhos largos.

"Eu não quero ouvir isto! Time 7 era uma missão, nada mais! Eu sou um Caçador, meu dever é para com a aldeia, qualquer coisa que eu sentia por eles, qualquer coisa que eu sentia por você era tudo apenas um ato! Eu fiz meu dever! Eu cuidei do precioso Uchiha da aldeia, eu o protegi, eu o trouxe de volta quando ele fugiu, e eu tive certeza de que ele poderia passar no Exame Chunin sem Orochimaru o pegar uma segunda vez. Eu cumpri meu dever com o Time 7 e eu completei minha missão, não há nada mais me amarrando ao Time 7."

A mão de Kakashi chicoteou e a cabeça de Naruto foi empurrada ao lado, olhos cerúleos se alargam em choque. Sem serem notados na borda da clareira, Sasuke e Sakura encararam em choque seu antigo sensei, assistindo o que acontecia.

"Não ouse mentir para mim!" Kakashi rosnou, agarrando os ombros de Naruto e o chacoalhando ligeiramente. "Pare de mentir às pessoas ao redor de você, e pare de mentir para você!" Seu único olho visível amoleceu e uma mão deixou o ombro loiro para passar ao longo de uma bochecha riscada. "Não faça isto com você," Ele sussurrou, "Mesmo se você recusar a reconhecer o que nós poderíamos ter, não faça o mesmo com seus amigos. Você significa o mundo para mim, Naruto, e me mata vê-lo assim. Por favor…"

"Você diz isso," Naruto disse, "mas você só me vê como o filho de meu pai, da mesma maneira que a aldeia só vê a Kyuubi. Você não vê Naruto, mas Kazuki, o filho do Yondaime."

"Você está tentando me convencer de que é assim que eu o vejo, ou você está tentando se convencer?" Kakashi estalou. "Pare de mentir para você! Naruto, eu amo você!"

"Não…" Naruto se afastou.

Em um movimento rápido como um raio, Kakashi agarrou o pulso do loiro e puxou-o em um firme, mas suave abraço, apertando o resistente loiro ao seu corpo.

"Naruto," Ele sussurrou nos fios dourados, "Eu amo você."

"Pare… Porque você está fazendo isto comigo?" Naruto sussurrou.

"Porque eu amo você…" Kakashi sussurrou. "Porque eu não agüento vê-lo se destruir deste modo… Porque você é você, não a Kyuubi, e não só o filho de seu pai…"

"Você não me pode amar, ninguém pode… eu sou um monstro… A criança Kyuubi…"

"Agora você está apenas dando desculpas," Kakashi disse.

"Me solte imediatamente," Naruto sibilou, trocando de tática, libertando uma porção de seu chakra com intenção mortal.

"Não até você parar de ser obstinado," Kakashi disse simplesmente.

"Lobo branco, me solte imediatamente," Naruto estalou.

"Você está de folga, lembra?"

"Merda, Kakashi! Me deixe ir!"

"Não."

"Kaka—Mmph!"

O Ninja Copiador tinha optado opor o argumento do loiro baixando sua máscara e selando os lábios do loiro com os seus próprios. O corpo de Naruto enrijeceu contra o de seu ex-professor e lentamente, quando o jounin de cabelo prateado suavemente correu sua língua em cima dos lábios do loiro, e esfregou suas mãos no pescoço do Caçador em círculos suaves, calmantes, o loiro relaxou, agarrando o colete jounin de Kakashi. Olhos cerúleos deslizaram fechados quando ele abriu sua boca, permitindo a entrada de Kakashi, e suas línguas dançaram, se tocando, e provando.

Ao longe, os olhos de Sasuke e Sakura se alargaram em choque, e para Sasuke, as peças de um antigo quebra-cabeça se encaixaram. Tudo fez sentido, os olhares que Kakashi sempre tinha dado a Naruto, sua reação toda vez o nome do loiro surgia, o modo que ele agia perto do Caçador, o Caçador que o confundiu no dia em que foi resgatado do Som.

_Naruto era o Caçador Zeiguwa que me trouxe de volta… Naruto é o Caçador Zeiguwa, e Kakashi-sensei está apaixonado por Zeiguwa!_ Era o pensamento que vagava pela mente do Uchiha. _Kakashi-sensei se importou com Naruto como algo mais do que um mero aluno durante o tempo todo, então, quando nós fomos capturados pelo Som, eu descobri que ele amava Zeiguwa, mas Naruto e Zeiguwa são a mesma pessoa…_

Os dois ninjas eventualmente se separaram para respirar, e Naruto pôs sua testa contra o ombro de Kakashi, se sustentando com o apoio de Kakashi. O jounin de cabelo prateado em troca soltou o loiro, para que Naruto pudesse se afastar se desejasse, entretanto Kakashi duvidava altamente que este verdadeiramente fosse o caso.

"Desculpe," Naruto sussurrou.

Um único olho escuro olhou nos orbes cerúleos quietos e se encurvou ligeiramente quando o jounin deu ao Caçador um sorriso afetuoso.

"Tudo bem," Foi a única resposta de Kakashi.

"Você pode me deixar agora," Naruto disse ironicamente.

"Eu não vou lhe dar a chance de escapar de mim novamente," Kakashi disse.

"Sasuke e Sakura viram tudo, você sabe."

Os ombros de Kakashi endureceram e ele expandiu seus sentidos, e sua cabeça estalou para o lado, e seu único olho visível se alargou em choque ao ver o resto de seu ex-time na borda da área de treinamento. Rapidamente, ele puxou sua máscara para cima e seu olho se encurvou quando ele sorriu à kunoichi de cabelo rosa e ao Uchiha.

"Yo!" Ele acenou uma mão ligeiramente, parecendo para o mundo que ele não tinha acabado de participar de um beijo muito apaixonado e não estava segurando seu antigo aluno loiro (que nunca tinha sido realmente seu aluno, em primeiro lugar) em um gesto protetor com seu braço livre.

Sasuke piscou ligeiramente em confusão, enquanto Sakura riu e avançou.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto," Ela disse, olhos verdes brilhando. "É bom vê-lo novamente, Naruto."

"Igualmente, Sakura-san," Naruto respondeu, se afastando de Kakashi.

Os olhos do Ninja Copiador estreitaram ligeiramente quando o loiro se soltou, mas relaxou quando ele não mostrou sinal de fugir. Então novamente, o jounin pensou, Naruto já tinha sido visto e confrontado; realmente não tinha como o Caçador escapar depressa.

"Onde você esteve?" A kunoichi de cabelo rosa estava perguntando, "Todo mundo esteve frenético procurando você, e Iruka-sensei e Tsunade-sensei se recusam a dizer qualquer coisa!"

Os lábios de Naruto se contraíram. "Eu estive ocupado, e antes de você perguntar, é secreto."

"Aparentemente, tudo o que você fez até agora é secreto, Dobe," Sasuke inseriu. "Não tive tempo para lhe agradecer da última vez que nós nos encontramos."

Os olhos de Naruto se estreitaram e olhos ônix encontraram cerúleos. Ele sabia?

Os olhos do Uchiha lhe contaram tudo. Sasuke _sabia_. O ANBU e o Caçador encararam um ao outro, e tendo visto a honestidade nos olhos do Uchiha, Naruto relaxou e acenou com a cabeça.

"Não foi nada." O Caçador pausou e somou como um reflexo tardio, "Bastardo."

Os olhos de Kakashi se encurvaram em um sorriso aficcionado enquanto ele assistia a interação dos três. Talvez tudo ficasse bem no final das contas…

Sasuke e Sakura arrastaram um Naruto ligeiramente protestante (e foram seguidos por um Kakashi altamente divertido) para o Ichiraku onde os não-mais-tão-recrutas 9 Recrutas e Time Gai estavam. Era uma reunião jovial entre velhos amigos e um Caçador um pouco relutante, a qual rapidamente foi deteriorada com uma interrogação da vida de Naruto até então, inclusive com a revelação de sua identidade como ninja Caçador por um certo Uchiha por causa de uma simples pergunta não-tão-simples.

"Eu tenho me perguntado," Sasuke tinha dito entre mordidas de Ramen. "Como exatamente você matou Orochimaru?"

"Você matou QUEM?!!!" Sakura tinha guinchado, seguida por umas séries de exclamações chocadas e descrentes, e Naruto se achou bombardeado por todos os lados com perguntas e gritos de seus semelhantes.

"Com o Jibaku Mandara no Jutsu e o Tenshi Fuuin," Foi a simples resposta do loiro.

A sobrancelha de Sasuke se contraiu. "Em detalhes, por favor," Ele disse.

Naruto suspirou e sua voz ficou fria e impessoal quando disse ele, "O Jibaku Mandara no Jutsu é uma gaiola de chakra. O tempo que a gaiola pode ser mantida é proporcional à quantia de chakra e força que o ninja que a criou possui, e manter a gaiola requer concentração e o posicionamento das mãos no selo do galo durante a técnica inteira. O Tenshi Fuuin sela um espírito dentro de um recipiente, e também simultaneamente sela a habilidade de quem está selando de utilizar chakra. O selo é executado com antecedência e o selo é armazenado nas costas do selador em uma tatuagem de asas, e ativado e dirigido pelo selador de acordo com a proximidade de um recipiente que contém um chakra estranho e consciência. No momento em que o Tenshi Fuuin entra em contato com o recipiente e consciência que está sendo selado, correntes forjadas pelas amarras do Destino prendem o espírito no recipiente. Eu fiz um Kage Bushin que executou o Jibaku Mandara no Jutsu enquanto eu executei o Tenshi Fuuin. Enquanto Orochimaru estava distraído com a Corrente do Destino prendendo-o ao seu recipiente e sua consciência, o treinamento dele foi anulado por seus instintos, e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para privá-lo de sua cabeça."

"É isso?" Kiba riu, "Eu poderia ter feito isso!"

Naruto levantou sua cabeça e calmamente disse, "É por causa dessa arrogância que você, de todos os ninjas de nossa geração atualmente neste restaurante, ainda é um Chunin que executa missões rank C de nível alto e rank B de nível baixo, enquanto eu estou executando missões rank A de nível alto e rank S para a Hokage."

Silêncio súbito.

"Você está executando missões rank A e S?" Ino disse debilmente.

"Mas como?" Neji perguntou, "Não há nenhum registro de Uzumaki Naruto prestando exames jounin ou entrando no ANBU."

Naruto suspirou e tirou sua jaqueta, descobrindo a insígnia de Caçador em seu braço. Os olhos de Neji se alargaram em choque.

"Você…" Um sorriso súbito cruzou a face do Hyuuga. "É por isso seus registros parecem ter desaparecido de repente, e por que a Hokage nunca diz uma palavra sobre você além "Naruto está bem," ou "Ele está em uma missão". É porque você se tornou um Ninja Caçador."

Naruto acenou com a cabeça. "Isso foi decidido por meu pai antes dele morrer no ataque da Kyuubi. Eu nasci e fui escolhido para proteger Konoha. Eu posso cumprir esse destino como Ninja Caçador, e depois no futuro, como Hokage."

Ele gemeu quando sentiu sua marca ficar morna e baixou seus hashi. "Lá se vai meu dia," Ele disse cansadamente, e desapareceu na fumaça.

* * *

Zeiguwa entrou no escritório da Hokage e vacilou quando a Godaime lançou um olhar aquecido nele.

"Você matou Orochimaru."

Não era uma declaração.

Zeiguwa acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu lhe disse que trouxesse nossos shinobi para casa, não que matasse o Otokage!" A Godaime rugiu, batendo um punho sobre a mesa que milagrosamente, não quebrou.

"A única outra opção era deixar o Lobo Branco e seu aprendiz no cativeiro, e permitir que Oto capturasse Kurohyou, Hagetake, e Tora, Hokage-sama. O código de um Caçador declara que todos os Caçadores têm que esgotar todas as opções antes de abandonar uma missão, o que só é possível morrendo."

"Não cite seu código de conduta para mim! Eu sei perfeitamente bem o que é requerido de um Caçador! O que eu quero saber de você é por que você matou o Otokage e o assistente dele que somente eram espectadores?!"

"O Otokage e seu assistente nos atacaram, e assim eles se tornaram inimigos que ficaram no caminho de completar a missão. O protocolo exigia que eles fossem derrubados pela missão."

"Você seis estava cometendo uma violação! Eles tinham todo o direito de atacar e defender o território deles!"

"Com todo devido respeito, Hokage-sama," Zeiguwa disse calmamente, "Se nós tivéssemos permitido que o Otokage e seu assistente vivessem, eles teriam aproveitado a oportunidade para declarar guerra a Konoha. Um Caçador não só tem que completar sua missão, mas também levar em conta a segurança de nossa aldeia, e tomar medidas para prevenir qualquer possível discrepância que poderia diminuir o prestígio de nossa aldeia."

"Você quebra e torce toda regra possível para servir as suas necessidades, e aqui você faz tudo pela lei," Tsunade suspirou, esfregando suas têmporas. "Você percebe que se houver qualquer repercussão negativa de suas ações, você será tirado de sua posição e voltará ao rank de genin?"

"Sim."

"Você está suspenso de sua posição como Zeiguwa e receberá a posição de Tokubetsu Jounin até notificação. Você não receberá nenhuma missão acima de rank B, e você substituirá quando necessário algum jounin-sensei que for chamado para missões. Entregue sua máscara."

Os ombros de Zeiguwa endureceram e lentamente, ele tirou sua máscara e a pôs na escrivaninha da Hokage e de um passo atrás.

"Saia de meu escritório, pirralho."

"Como você deseja, Hokage-sama," Naruto disse, e desapareceu.

* * *

NT: Não esqueçam de mandar uma review dizendo se gostaram do capítulo!!


	14. Apenas Duas Pessoas Apaixonadas

**Capítulo 13: Apenas Duas Pessoas Apaixonadas **

Notícias sobre a execução de Orochimaru pelas mãos de Zeiguwa e sua suspensão subseqüente tinham se esparramado por Konoha em questão de horas. O jovem Caçador não tinha feito o que achara melhor para completar a missão e considerara a melhor rota para manter a segurança da aldeia? Por que ele foi suspenso por cumprir sua missão? O respeito a Godaime caiu bastante aos olhos de muitos ninjas de Konoha, e muitos aldeões ficaram enfurecidos pela decisão. Os Oinin, em particular, estavam na maioria chateados, e era por isso que Tsunade ainda estava em seu escritório às duas da manhã, ouvindo gritos de seus cinco melhores soldados.

"JÁ BASTA!!!" Tsunade rugiu, levantado e batendo suas mãos na mesa, que de novo, milagrosamente não quebrou.

Ela tinha retirado seu genjutsu e sua face velha junto com a quantia de chakra e intenção assassina que ela liberou foi uma coisa intimidante. Quase imediatamente, os Caçadores se lembraram que embora ela não usasse as vestes ou demonstrasse, a mulher na frente deles era a _Hokage_.

"VOCÊS PENSAM QUE EU GOSTO DE SUSPENDER UM DE MEUS MELHORES CAÇADORES???!!!!" A Godaime rugiu, "NENHUM DE VOCÊS CONSIDEROU AS POSSÍVEIS REPERCUSSÕES DE MATAR O OTOKAGE E O ASSISTENTE DELE NO TERRITÓRIO DO SOM MESMO QUANDO SOM E FOLHA ESTAVAM NO MEIO DE UM ACORDO DE CESSAR-FOGO???!!! NENHUM DE VOCÊS CONSIDEROU AS REPERCUSSÕES POLÍTICAS DAS PRESENÇAS DE SEIS DOS MAIS PODEROSOS _**NINJAS CAÇADORES**_ DE KONOHA NO SOM DURANTE TAL TEMPO?! _**NÃO!**_ VOCÊS NÃO CONSIDERARAM!"

Os cinco Caçadores vacilaram culpavelmente. A Godaime tinha razão. Eles não tinham levado em conta que eles eram os mais conhecidos Oinin de Konoha na comunidade Oinin dos Países Elementares, nem tinham considerado as possíveis repercussões de serem descobertos como intrusos no território do Som durante um cessar-fogo. Dos seis deles, tinha sido Zeiguwa que tinha matado Orochimaru e Kabuto. Favorito da Hokage ou não, ele tinha saído dos parâmetros da missão, e era dever da Hokage castigá-lo, mas ela não tinha gostado disso mais do que eles.

Tsunade respirou fundo, reaplicou o genjutsu, deixou seu chakra e intenção assassina sob controle, e se sentou. "Eu posso entender que vocês estejam chateados pelo castigo de Zeiguwa e sua subseqüente suspensão. Mas foi necessário. Na remota possibilidade de qualquer um de vocês ter sido visto por outro Oinin capaz de identificá-los, e ele informar isso ao conselho deles, se o Som for nos confrontar sobre isto, nós poderíamos contar a verdade. Nós estávamos tirando cidadãos de Konoha presos, e Zeiguwa agiu fora dos parâmetros da missão e está atualmente sendo castigado." A Godaime esfregou irritadamente suas têmporas. "Agora saiam daqui. Eu não estou com humor para lidar com vocês hoje."

"Nós nos desculpamos, Hokage-sama," Ookami disse, e os cinco Caçadores desapareceram.

* * *

Ele se sentou imóvel, comprimido na fenda entre o Sandaime e o Yondaime, abrigado pelas imagens de seu pai e sua figura de avô, sempre imortalizados no lado da montanha. Foi lá que Jiraiya achou seu aprendiz cabeça dura quando o sol começou a se pôr e as sombras se alongaram, escondido nas sombras entre o amado professor do Sennin Sapo e seu aluno.

"Nós vivemos como os mais fortes shinobi e é nosso dever assumir a responsabilidade por nossas ações," O Ermitão Sapo disse quando parou na cabeça do Yondaime.

"Estou ciente disso," Naruto murmurou, inclinando sua cabeça para trás para observar a figura sombreada de seu professor.

"Eu não mentirei para você, Kazuki," Jiraiya disse, usando o verdadeiro nome do loiro pela primeira vez desde a morte do Yondaime, "Estou feliz que você não seja mais um Caçador, mesmo se isso for temporário. Seus sentimentos por Kakashi preservaram o que restou da humanidade em você, e agora, você já não tem a máscara do Caçador para se esconder. Agora você pode se curar."

"Curar, Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto disse. "Eu estava sob a impressão de que eu não possuía nenhum dano além dos que foram infligidos em minha tenra infância."

"Que você até mesmo tenha esses danos, por todos estes anos, já é motivo suficiente para se preocupar," Jiraiya disse. "Você pode curar as feridas de sua infância, e achar seu equilíbrio, antes que sua sanidade decadente entre em colapso, e poderá permitir que sua humanidade crie raízes mais profundas dentro de seu coração. Um shinobi que não tem coração e sanidade não sobrevive muito tempo nesta aldeia. Lembra de Kana?"

Naruto bufou. "Como eu se pudesse esquecer? Eu tinha nove anos quando fui despachado para executá-la. Eu quase morri. Subjugar um shinobi insano não é a tarefa mais fácil no mundo, especialmente quando o Caçador é uma criança e a caçada continua em pleno dia na Academia Ninja porque ela acha que crianças são mais saborosas com torrada."

Jiraiya riu. "Sarutobi-sensei estava totalmente louco de preocupação quando descobriu que ela tinha mordido você."

"Sandaime-jiji amarrou você, colocou uma nota em sua jaqueta dizendo 'Este homem escreveu Icha Icha Paradise' e deu você às mulheres como castigo por ver tudo, e não me ajudar," Naruto sorriu saudosamente.

"Venha, menino," Jiraiya disse, "Você virá comigo por um tempo. Nós temos que trabalhar em suas habilidades sociais."

"Não há nada de errado com minhas habilidades sociais," Naruto disse mau-humorado.

"Eis que fala o garoto que não consegue reagir corretamente com um shinobi da mesma classe a menos que use a máscara de Caçador," Jiraiya se opôs.

"Eu posso interagir com outras pessoas muito bem, Ero-sennin," Naruto respondeu, se levantando e se movendo para ficar ao lado de Jiraiya.

* * *

"Você está partindo novamente."

Naruto pausou no telhado do qual ele estava a ponto de saltar e virou para olhar para o homem atrás dele. A luz da lua cheia brilhava no hitae-ate e deixava o pontiagudo cabelo prateado incandescente. Naquele momento, o loiro desejou nada além de correr seus dedos pelo cabelo do jounin, sentir sua textura, uma memória que lhe tinha sido negada por causa de suas luvas quando Kakashi tinha o beijado naquele calabouço no Som.

A decepção no único olho escuro criou uma bolha de culpa em seu peito. Naruto apenas podia manter sua face em branco e acenar.

Kakashi suspirou e baixou sua máscara antes de apertar seus lábios nos do loiro. Naruto se assustou ligeiramente antes de agarrar o colete jounin de Kakashi e corresponder ao beijo. Desta vez, foi Kakashi quem quebrou o beijo primeiro, e em vez de se afastar, ele abraçou o loiro, enterrando sua face nos fios dourados, e inspirou profundamente, memorizando o cheiro do loiro.

"Quando você vai voltar?"

"Eu não sei. Eu suponho é Jiraiya quem decidirá," Naruto respondeu.

"Sou ka…"

Os dois shinobi ficaram juntos sob a brilhante lua cheia, um se aquecendo na presença do outro enquanto ainda tinham chance. Eles não tinham idéia de quanto tempo passaria até que vissem um ao outro novamente, mas ambos tinham certeza de que não se veriam por um bom tempo. E assim eles ficaram lá, presos em um abraço morno, a luz prateada da lua caindo ao redor deles, e por aquele breve momento no tempo, eles eram simplesmente Naruto e Kakashi, duas pessoas apaixonadas…

* * *

**NT:** Mas um capítulo da história deles, com alguma explicação sobre a suspensão. Não se esqueçam de deixar Reviews!!


	15. Sob o Espelho

**Capítulo 14: Sob o Espelho **

_Não havia tempo… _

_Ele fôra descoberto… _

_Zeiguwa tinha que ser advertido! _

A figura sombria correu pela floresta, olhos vermelhos ardendo na escuridão. O portão imponente da aldeia entrou em sua visão. Ele saiu depressa das árvores e o chunin guarda deixou sair um grito afiado e entrou em posição de defesa. Oito ANBU se materializaram atrás dele.

"O espelho está quebrado," Ele ofegou, "A raposa tem que voltar à guarida!"

Um dos ANBU desapareceu enquanto os outros sete o cercaram, e eles saltaram pelos portões, sobre os telhados, e através da cidade.

* * *

Naruto pausou seu empacotamento, sua cabeça levantando nitidamente quando o emblema de Caçador em seu braço esquentou e pulsou, uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes! Seus olhos estreitaram e então alargaram. Ele puxou seu colete jounin e desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça.

* * *

O homem sentou no escritório da Hokage em frente a Tsunade, seus olhos fechados enquanto Shizune o checava e Sakura curava suas feridas mais sérias. Um bolo de fumaça apareceu na porta, e o homem olhou para cima.

"Naruto!" Ele disse.

Naruto sorriu. "Faz um tempo desde a última vez que você voltou a Konoha em condições tão ruins, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi gemeu e massageou suas têmporas. "Você é louco, sabe?"

O sorriso de Naruto se alargou. "Claro, eu sou um Caçador, e eu fui um Caçador desde que eu posso lembrar de algo."

"Quando você partir, esteja em guarda," Tsunade disse, "A cobertura de Itachi foi comprometida, e a Akatsuki pode tentar se mover mais rapidamente e com mais força agora que um espião da Folha foi descoberto. A Kyuubi é a última dos Nove Grandes Monstros que eles não conseguiram capturar, e nós não podemos dispor de perdê-lo neste momento."

A Godaime ofereceu um pergaminho que Naruto levou sem falar nada. O loiro o abriu e seus olhos correram depressa pelo conteúdo, e foi com uma face em branco que ele enrolou o pergaminho e olhou novamente à Hokage.

"Tem mais alguma coisa nós deveríamos saber?" O Jinchuuriki disse suavemente.

"Nós precisamos que Jiraiya colete alguma informação, e o cliente de uma missão rank B pediu por você particularmente. Sua partida foi atrasada por duas semanas."

"Entendo…"

Tsunade sentiu seu coração se elevar quando apatia insípida foi trocada por luminosa antecipação nos olhos cerúleos. Ela apanhou um segundo pergaminho, desta vez, marcado com um B, e deu a Naruto. "Os detalhes da missão estão no pergaminho e você parte imediatamente."

Naruto se curvou. "Como você desejar," O loiro disse, e desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça.

Só então, Sasuke entrou. Seus olhos descansaram em seu irmão, e escuros olhos ônix fecharam. Tsunade sorriu, contente pelo sinal de autocontrole do Uchiha. Tiveram várias vezes, anos atrás, quando a mera visão do Uchiha mais velho teria dirigido o mais jovem em um frenesi vingativo.

* * *

**NT:** Capítulo pequeno mas espero que tenham gostado!! Não esqueçam das Reviews!!


	16. Perseguindo o Amanhecer

**Capítulo 15: Perseguindo o Amanhecer **

Ele não era bobo. O Espelho havia sido quebrado, e a raposa foi pega. Era só uma questão de tempo antes da raposa ser morta e ele ficar desamparado.

Um sol vermelho estava nascendo, e eles estavam todos em perigo.

Se o Espelho pudesse refletir a imagem a sua frente, então a aliança secreta entre Névoa e Folha para prevenir um amanhecer vermelho teria sucesso. Se não, bem, eles podiam também começar a cavar suas próprias sepulturas, não é?

Ele prendeu o pedaço de papel nas costas do pombo e enviou-o.

Não havia nada mais a fazer a não ser ter esperanças e esperar.

Ele só rezava que eles não tivessem que esperar muito tempo, ou ele e a raposa morreriam…

* * *

Itachi respondeu como esperado e os ninjas de Oto chegaram a Torre da Hokage várias horas depois. A Guerra de Folha e Som, mesmo tendo sido difícil para Konoha, tinha sido devastadora para o Som, e a morte de Orochimaru tinha lhes permitido escolher um novo Otokage, e a vida para a aldeia estava melhorando, pouco a pouco, e o Nidaime Otokage queria uma aliança com a Folha.

O acordo foi fechado depois de 48 horas da proposta ser feita. A Aliança da Folha e do Som seria marcada por uma missão em comum no País do Feijão Vermelho para recobrar o melhor Ninja da Folha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Duas semanas depois que a aliança foi finalizada, um grupo de oito ninjas, quatro do Som, e quatro da Folha, foi para o País do Feijão Vermelho.

* * *

Os oito ninjas da Folha e do Som encontraram uma visão chocante quando cruzaram a fronteira do País do Feijão Vermelho. Itachi, Kakashi e Jiraiya reconheceram os dois ninjas quase imediatamente.

Kisame sorriu debilmente enquanto um ninja médico do Som o examinava e cuidava de suas feridas enquanto Sakura examinava o inconsciente Naruto.

"O que aconteceu?" Jiraiya disse.

"Eles suspeitaram que havia um segundo espião na organização, e avançaram com os planos," Kisame rangeu. "Não havia escolha exceto tirar o Uzumaki tão depressa quanto possível da sede. Deidara ficou para trás para nos dar cobertura, e a base foi destruída dois dias atrás."

"Deidara?" Kakashi disse, "Eu pensei que a Pedra Escondida não era parte da aliança?"

"Não é," Itachi murmurou, enquanto ele assistia o ninja médico do Som cuidar dos danos de Kisame. "Mas Deidara devia vários favores grandes para Kisame e mim. A coberta dele durante a fuga de Kisame e Naruto não era exatamente como eu esperava tirar proveito dos favores, mas funcionou bem da mesma maneira."

"Nós deveríamos nos afastar tão rápido quanto possível daqui," Kisame falou, "O Líder e o Não Mencionado estavam nos seguindo, da última vez que eu conferi."

"Boa idéia," Jiraiya disse, e olhou a Sakura, "Bem?"

"Nós podemos ir uma vez que a hemorragia diminua ou pare," Sakura disse, "Contanto que a costela quebrada de Naruto não perfure o coração ou pulmão dele enquanto nós viajarmos, não deve ter nenhum problema."

"Os danos dele não são muito ruins," O ninja médico do Som disse, "Nós podemos ir uma vez que o sangramento pare."

O grupo de ninjas partiu meia hora depois.

* * *

O sol estava se pondo quando dois ninja vestidos em capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas pararam naquela área. Um deles se curvou e tocou o chão, movendo folhas e escombros, procurando algo que só ele poderia ver. Ele elevou sua mão e as pontas de seus dedos estavam cobertas em algo molhado que brilhava na luz escura do pôr-do-sol. Ele trouxe isto ao seu nariz e cheirou e acenou com a cabeça.

"Líder," Ele disse, "é sangue. Há rastos de outros ninjas aqui. Kisame e o recipiente da Kyuubi devem ter se reunido com eles aqui, porque há indicações de que pelo menos dois do grupo que eles encontraram estavam arrastando ou levando alguém."

O outro homem acenou com a cabeça. "Então vamos continuar. Nós capturaremos os traidores e os mataremos, e extrairemos a Kyuubi. Que nós somos os únicos membros que restam a Akatsuki não trará nenhuma conseqüência. Com a Kyuubi, nós ainda podemos alcançar nossa meta."

O outro homem acenou com a cabeça e levantou, e os dois desapareceram mais uma vez nas árvores.

* * *

Naruto estava bem o bastante para fazer o relato da missão a Tsunade três dias depois. Ele foi restabelecido à sua posição como Ninja Caçador, mas foi posto na lista de 'em descanso' por outro mês para recuperar suas forças. Nem Kakashi nem Iruka questionaram Naruto sobre sua provação, e Itachi deu para o Jinchuuriki e para Kisame o mesmo respeito.

Outros, infelizmente, não tiveram nenhum tal escrúpulo. No fim, apenas Tsunade soube o que tinha acontecido a Naruto e Kisame no País do Feijão Vermelho. Ambos ninjas recusaram a falar da fuga deles, e qualquer tentativa de questioná-los sobre isto foi repelida sistematicamente, tanto pelos dois em questão, quanto por Iruka, Itachi, ou Kakashi.

Ao mesmo tempo, Tsunade enviou cinco times de Caçadores, conduzidos pelos cinco Caçadores Primários. Itachi foi restabelecido à sua posição como capitão ANBU, e ele e quatro outros capitães conduziram várias esquadras para fora de Konoha. Suna, Oto, e Kiri também enviaram várias esquadras de Ninjas Caçadores e ANBUs para rastrear a área entre o País do Feijão Vermelho e o País do Fogo.

Uma enorme caçada estava começando e o alvo eram os últimos dois membros da Akatsuki.

* * *

**NT:** Pois é, Naruto está sofrendo, mas sempre tem gente para ajudá-lo (no próximo capítulo, claro). Não se esqueçam de madarem Reviews dizendo o que acharam do capítulo!! Façam um tradutor feliz!!


	17. Corações Reparados

_**Advertência: Estupro, Lemon, Yaoi**_

**Capítulo 16: Corações Reparados **

"Eu espero que Naruto esteja bem," Sakura disse enquanto ela brincava com seu ramen.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele está bem," Kiba disse, "É o Naruto, afinal de contas."

"Sim," Sakura murmurou, dirigindo seus olhos em direção ao assento vazio ao seu lado onde o loiro normalmente sentava. "É o Naruto, afinal de contas…"

_

* * *

Dor… _

_Seu sangue estava agrupado ao seu redor, a pedra áspera cortando suas costas, raspando contra suas feridas, raspando sua pele… _

_Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, ele não queria ver, mas ele sabia quem eles eram… _

_Ele sentia os dedos cravarem nele enquanto eles empurraram forte e fundo… _

_Ele podia os ouvir grunhindo e ofegando, gemendo enquanto eles se deleitavam e assistiam o camarada deles usá-lo… _

_Ele se confortava sabendo que não teriam prazer com sua dor, que ele estava revoltado pelas ações de seus capturadores… _

_Ele se confortava sabendo que ele tinha um aliado escondido em um mar de inimigos… _

_Um suspiro e grito quando eles gozaram dentro dele, e eles se levantaram e saíram, o tinindo severo da porta ecoou pela cela… _

_Ele afundou na escuridão bem-vinda… _

_Dedos suaves acariciaram sua sobrancelha, e uma voz familiar, severa de preocupação… _

"_Agüente mais um pouco, Naruto-kun… Você é forte, eu levarei logo para Konoha… Você terá Kakashi com você, você gostará disso, certo?" _

_Ele acenou com a cabeça fracamente, sentindo a pedra raspar contra sua pele… _

"_Mas ele vai me querer?" Ele sussurrou, "Sujo e violado como estou…" _

"_Ele ama você," Kisame sussurrou, "Ele ama você muito…" _

_Então eles estavam correndo, Kisame apoiando a maioria de seu peso e um homem feminino bloqueou seu caminho. _

"_Você sabe, eu devo vários favores a vocês, rapazes, não devo?" _

"_Saia do nosso caminho, Deidara!" _

"_Sim, sim," Ele acenou uma mão. "Eu provavelmente serei morto por isto, considerando que é Zetsu, Tobi e Hidan que estão perseguindo vocês, mas sabe, você e Itachi… eu poderia quase considerá-los amigos. Considere isto como a retribuição por um favor, eh?" _

_Kisame piscou. "O que?" _

"_Apenas vão em frente," Ele sorriu. "Eu sempre admirei você, Naruto. Esse tipo de perseverança não aparece freqüentemente. Se eu tivesse tido sua força de vontade… Mas é muito tarde agora… não morra agora…" _

_Uma explosão… _

_Eles estavam sendo caçados por uma floresta… o sangue de Kisame estava gotejando no chão enquanto eles corriam de galho em galho… _

"_Rápido Naruto-kun!" _

_Uma explosão súbita lançou os dois no ar. Então eles estavam caindo, e Kisame desapareceu na escuridão, e ele estava caindo sozinho… _

_Caindo, sempre caindo no vazio… _

Naruto se sentou tremendo na cama, sua respiração severa e difícil.

* * *

"Ele está ficando pior," Ookami murmurou, olhando para a janela iluminada do apartamento.

"Há pouco que nós podemos fazer, Ookami!" Tora disse, "Ele só nos repele!"

"Não, nós não podemos fazer nada," Kurohyou disse, "Mas eu acho que nós conhecemos alguém que pode."

"A Hokage não o pressiona," Disse Mizuhebi, "Shizune não pergunta, Iruka e Jiraiya não falam sobre isto, e Kakashi simplesmente fica sentado lá e segura ele. Itachi e Kisame, quando eles estavam aqui, simplesmente mantinham distância, e Kisame não fala disto também!"

"Ele é forte, mas frágil," Hagetake disse, "Se isto continuar, ele pode fazer algo que ele não sobreviverá para lamentar."

"Hagetake tem um ponto," Mizuhebi disse, "É mais provável que Naruto-kun embrulhe uma corda no pescoço do que deixar nós continuarmos a nos preocupar com isto."

"Kakashi é a única pessoa que pode ajudá-lo agora," Kurohyou disse, "Naruto não é mais uma criança, e ele já não se apóia em nós do modo que ele fazia no passado. Ele pode vir até nós, ele sabe, mas não somos nós quem pode ajudá-lo."

"As ações de Kakashi agora ou podem curá-lo ou podem quebrá-lo," Ookami disse, "E ambos sabem disto. Dê tempo a eles."

"Tempo! Tempo!?" Tora quase gritou, "Ele poderia cortar a própria garganta até que Kakashi resolva fazer alguma coisa!"

"Não," Mizuhebi disse, "Naruto não iria querer que nós nos preocupássemos, ele não iria querer que nós nos afligíssemos, nem iria quer nos sobrecarregar. Ele sabe que se ele morrer por sua própria mão, nos machucará mais do que se ele morresse no campo. Ele não fará nada estúpido."

"Não," Tora assobiou, "E daquela vez, quando ele tinha seis anos e propositalmente provocou o Cobra no Esquadrão de Operações Especiais? Nas próprias palavras dele, 'O Cobra não se importa em matar crianças, o que é mais uma?' Ou quando ele tinha sete anos e se jogou do Monumento dos Hokages? Ou quando ele tinha oito anos e cortou a própria garganta e pulsos? Oh, não vamos esquecer quando ele engoliu cicuta (NT: Uma droga venenosa derivada de uma planta com talos manchado e pequenas flores brancas) quando ele tinha nove anos, ou quando ele tentou se afogar quando tinha dez anos."

Os outros Caçadores vacilaram, quando as palavras bravas de Tora trouxeram recordações das quais eles teriam ficado felizes em esquecer.

"Eu…vou buscar Kakashi…" Kurohyou disse debilmente, parecendo doente.

* * *

Kakashi despertou de repente, e imaginou porque ele teria acordado tão de repente, sentou e saltou, quando Kurohyou apareceu de repente em sua frente.

"Kurohyou-sama," Sua voz vagamente surpreendida. "O que o traz aqui a esta hora?"

"Venha," Kurohyou simplesmente disse e saiu do quarto.

Kakashi piscou e se vestiu depressa. Ele saiu do quarto, amarrando seu hitae-ate para achar Kurohyou na janela aberta na sala de estar. O Caçador dirigiu sua face mascarada em direção a ele, acenou com a cabeça e desapareceu pela janela. Kakashi piscou e seguiu o Caçador para fora de seu apartamento e pelos telhados, um sentimento lânguido de medo aparecendo em seu estômago.

Eles viajaram por uma hora, ziguezagueando, desviando e dobrando, e Kakashi viu o Emblema dos Caçadores muitas vezes no caminho, e soube que estava sendo conduzido para um lugar onde nenhum estranho, nem mesmo ANBU alguma vez tinha ido. Kurohyou estava o levando ao Distrito dos Caçadores.

Kurohyou saiu dos telhados, saltando para paredes próximas para reduzir a velocidade de sua descida. Uma vez que Kakashi tinha parado, Ookami, Tora, Mizuhebi, e Hagetake apareceram silenciosamente das sombras.

"Ele está ficando pior," Tora sussurrou, "Você é o único que pode ajudá-lo."

"A janela iluminada é de Naruto," Ookami disse, "Vá para ele."

Kakashi piscou e acenou com a cabeça lentamente. Os cinco Caçadores inclinaram suas cabeças para ele e desapareceram. Kakashi suspirou e olhou para a janela iluminada onde ele poderia ver Naruto se move. Ele encanou chakra em seus pés e subiu a parede…

Naruto caminhou para a janela, e olhou para fora e para abaixo, carranqueando. O olho de Kakashi encurvou em um sorriso claro.

"Yo!"

O loiro piscou. "Que—Kakashi?"

O jounin de cabelo prateado pulou sobre a soleira e sorriu. "Então… Qual o problema?"

"Do que você está falando?"

Kakashi suspirou e deslizou para dentro do quarto. "Naruto, qual o problema?"

"Não tem problema nenhum Kakashi."

"Kurohyou passou pela dificuldade de cruzar a aldeia para me trazer ao Distrito dos Caçadores, e os outros Caçadores quase me imploraram para falar com você. Qual o problema?"

"Nenhum."

Kakashi avançou e colocou uma mão no ombro de Naruto. Ele ficou levemente preocupado ao sentir os músculos dos ombros do loiro ficarem tensos. "Não é saudável manter tudo engarrafado dentro de você."

"Você parece um terapeuta."

"Não mude de assunto."

"Eu…Eu não quero falar sobre isto."

Kakashi suspirou, tirou sua máscara e suavemente capturou os lábios de Naruto com os seus. "Dói você sabe," O jounin sussurrou quando eles separaram para respirar, "Dói vê-lo se distanciando novamente de nós, especialmente depois do que nós fizemos para trazê-lo de volta."

"Eu nunca parti."

"Não, mas você nunca esteve aqui também."

"Kakashi…"

"Hmm?"

"Você me odeia?"

"Não!" Kakashi fez o loiro olhá-lo nos olhos. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe falar? Não, eu não odeio você. Se eu o odiasse, eu não estaria parado aqui agora." Olhos escureceram de preocupação. "Por que? O que o trouxe a isto?"

"Eu—Você vai me odiar."

"Não," Kakashi disse severamente, "Não vou. Eu nunca odiei você, eu não posso odiar você, Naruto. Eu amo você. Eu nunca poderei odiá-lo… eu amo você…"

Olhos cerúleos se encheram de lágrimas, e Naruto se arremessou seu braços ao redor do pescoço de Kakashi, enterrando sua face na curva do pescoço dele. Ombros esbeltos tremeram com soluços severos, e Kakashi segurou o loiro com força, correndo seus dedos suavemente nos sedosos fios dourados.

"Você quer falar sobre isto?"

"Você vai me odiar."

"Deixe eu decidir isso."

"Você não vai me odiar?"

"Naruto, o que aconteceu?"

Naruto encarou o chão e resmungou algo.

"Eles tocaram você." A voz de Kakashi estava perigosa.

A cabeça de Naruto se inclinou. Kakashi pegou o queixo do loiro suavemente e ergueu a face dele para olhar nos olhos cerúleos. "Não é sua culpa," Kakashi sussurrou. "Não muda nada. Naruto ainda é o Naruto."

"Mas… eu estou sujo…"

Kakashi pausou e então disse suavemente, "Naruto… você confia em mim?"

"O que?"

Kakashi pegou a face do loiro suavemente nas mãos dele e apoiou fim. "Você confia em mim, Naruto?"

"Eu—Eu confio em você…. Kakashi…" Naruto disse suavemente.

Kakashi sorriu suavemente e se inclinou para capturar os lábios de Naruto com os seus. Suavemente, ele empurrou o Caçador para trás, movendo ambos para longe da janela e através da sala de estar.

Suas mãos se moveram ligeiramente em cima do corpo flexível do loiro, deslizando debaixo da jaqueta do pijama para vagar pelo abdômen harmonizado. Kakashi abandonou os lábios de Naruto e mordeu abaixo na curva do pescoço do loiro, tirando sangue, e acalmou a marca com uma lambida lenta de sua língua. Naruto gemeu quando as mãos de Kakashi vaguearam ao longo de suas costas e pelo cós de suas calças, apertando suas nádegas levemente.

A cabeça de Naruto se inclinou para trás quando suas mãos se fecharam em punhos agarrando a camisa do jounin de cabelo prateado enquanto Kakashi lambiscava seu pescoço. Naruto ofegou quando eles caíram sobre o sofá, com Kakashi montando em sua cintura. O movimento súbito o chocou, e o peso sobre ele se misturou com o peso da lembrança, e os olhos de Naruto apertaram com força quando medo borbulhou dentro dele.

"Não!"

Ele elevou suas mãos, apertou-as contra o peso sólido sobre ele e empurrou, e seus olhos estalaram abertos quando ele sentiu a mudança de peso e a pessoa sobre ele se mover. Ele fitou em preocupados olhos de cores diferentes quando dedos suaves acariciaram sua sobrancelha. Kakashi sorriu suavemente e se inclinou, apertando um beijo suave contra a testa de Naruto até mesmo quando suas mãos deslizaram no cós das calças do loiro.

"Se acalme…" Kakashi murmurou. "Eu estou aqui…"

Naruto ofegou quando a mão de Kakashi se fechou ao redor dele. "Relaxe," O jounin de cabelo prateado murmurou quando massageou o membro do loiro. Ele sentia suas calças ficando apertadas quando o Caçador se contorceu e ofegou e gemeu debaixo dele, contudo, por seu amante, ele ignorou suas próprias necessidades. Por agora, desfazer a memória sombria do cativeiro e mostrar para Naruto como fazendo amor poderia ser era o que importava.

Naruto gemeu quando as ondas de prazer passaram por seu corpo. Havia uma doce pressão crescendo dentro dele, e seu corpo parecia estar em chamas. Ele choramingou suavemente quando a mão o deixou, e ele estava distantemente atento de dedos ágeis em suas calças. Mais uma vez, sua mente gritou em terror quando a lembrança da dor e da violação colidiram com a realidade.

_Não!_ Ele se forçou a relaxar. _É Kakashi… Kakashi não me machucará… _

Kakashi assistiu preocupadamente quando ele tirou suavemente o tecido dos quadris do loiro e como ele enrijeceu, e visivelmente se forçou a relaxar. Os olhos do jounin ligeiramente nublaram. _Ele está tentando tanto…_ Ele se ajoelhou e ligeiramente beijou a pele exposta quando arrastou o tecido dos quadris dele, extraindo um suspiro de surpresa do loiro.

Lentamente, o tecido foi puxado pelas pernas dele, e Kakashi beijou a pele suavemente enquanto ela era exposta. Naruto gemeu quando as mãos de Kakashi acariciaram a parte interna de suas coxas, tocando, acariciando, importunando. O loiro se contorceu, tentando fazer as mãos o tocarem onde ele mais precisava. Kakashi riu suavemente e Naruto olhou para ele com pálidos e sinistros olhos. O jounin sorriu, aceitando a sugestão, e se inclinou. Naruto ofegou quando um calor molhado e suculento o envolveu.

"Uhhn!" Seus quadris empurraram para cima, buscando mais daquela boca maravilhosa, antes de voltar sobre o material grosso do sofá.

Com movimentos lentos, sem pressa, a língua de Kakashi brincou através de seu membro, extraindo até mesmo mais sons do loiro se contorcendo e choramingando. Os quadris esbeltos de Naruto empurraram novamente para cima, quando uma necessidade desesperada para aumentar a velocidade o incitou. Kakashi riu, correndo sua língua ao longo do membro de Naruto uma última vez antes de se afastar.

Naruto só estava vagamente atento de que os botões da parte de cima de seu pijama estavam sendo abertos antes dela ser arrastada por seus ombros e lançada ao lado, e então Kakashi se apertou contra ele, nu exceto pelas bandagens em suas pernas, braços e torso, cobrindo e protegendo as feridas que ainda estavam curando de seu cativeiro meros dois meses antes.

Naruto esfregou seus dedos suavemente em cima das bandagens no peito de Kakashi e murmurou, "Você não se curou completamente ainda…"

Kakashi pegou a mão de Naruto e ligeiramente apertou um beijo nela. "Eu nem noto mais," O jounin disse suavemente.

"Eu não espero que você não esteja fazendo isso por mim," Naruto sussurrou. "Eu agüentei todo esse tempo…"

"Não diga isso," Kakashi disse, "Não diga algo nós sabemos que não é verdade."

"Kakashi…"

"Silêncio…" E então a mão de Kakashi estava novamente nele, correndo para cima e para baixo em seu membro com leves passadas sobre a cabeça.

"Hnn! Kakashi…" Naruto ofegou, resistindo sob o trabalho do jounin. O Caçador não conseguiu pensar quando onda após onda de intenso prazer cruzou seu corpo, e o nó em sua barriga aumentou. Kakashi deixou-o e se levantou, sua mão livre se enroscando nos fios dourados até mesmo quando ele esmagou seus lábios contra os de Naruto. O beijo era quente e exigente, e tudo em que Naruto podia pensar era a mão de Kakashi nele, e os lábios dele contra os seu. A pressão aumentou dentro dele, e finalmente, Naruto ultrapassou seu limite com um grito rouco e estrangulado de prazer, proferido contra os lábios de Kakashi, sua semente transbordando na mão e cintura de Kakashi.

Naruto, sua respiração atormentada, assistiu Kakashi com olhos semicerrados quando o jounin ergueu sua mão, lambendo sua essência da gorjeta de um dedo. Os olhos de Kakashi se fecharam quando ele proferiu um som de prazer. Rapidamente, Kakashi cobriu seu membro dolorido com a semente de Naruto, gemendo suavemente de prazer quando seus dedos lisos deslizaram sobre sua carne. Naruto assistiu, encantado e gemeu suavemente quando Kakashi se inclinou e o beijou, deslizando sua língua suavemente dentro da boca de Naruto assim ele poderia se provar. Kakashi se abaixou e suavemente passou uma unha sobre a entrada rosa antes de deslizar um dedo dentro no loiro.

"Ah!" Naruto choramingou, seus quadris pinoteando contra a intrusão.

Kakashi deslizou outro dedo dentro de Naruto, abrindo-o, e então outro dedo deslizou dentro, ziguezagueando e estirando. Naruto gemeu, rasgado entre dor e prazer, e então o dedo de Kakashi esfregou aquele ponto especial, e todo o pensamento voou pela janela, e o membro de Naruto pulou orgulhosamente a vida. Uma vez satisfeito de que ele suficientemente aberto, Kakashi retirou seus dedos, e Naruto choramingou em protesto.

Kakashi suavemente separou as pernas de Naruto, e lentamente se empurrou adiante. Naruto rangeu os dentes, arqueando longe da intrusão quando dor, real e lembrada pulsou em sua mente. Kakashi parou, esperando Naruto se ajustar, e uma vez que o loiro relaxou, ele se moveu, se empurrando o resto do caminho até que estava completamente embainhado dentro do loiro. Os olhos de Kakashi deslizaram fechados quando ele foi completamente embainhado, apreciando a sensação de Naruto ao redor dele, arquejando suavemente enquanto esperava o Caçador relaxar mais uma vez.

"Confie em mim…" Kakashi sussurrou e os braços de Naruto serpentearam ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Kakashi…" Naruto sussurrou, "Eu confio em você…"

Uma vez que o Caçador tinha relaxado, Kakashi se moveu, saindo até a metade, e se empurrou de volta, cuidando para acariciar aquele ponto dentro, enviando o loiro numa agonia de prazer. As pálpebras de Kakashi tremularam quando ele se empurrou dentro do corpo flexível de Naruto. Eles se perderam juntos, Kakashi se perdeu dentro do calor e tensão do corpo de Naruto, e Naruto se perdeu na sensação do suor que fazia pele deslizar contra pele, e a sensação de Kakashi dentro dele…

"Nngh… Naruto…" Kakashi ofegou, quando ele sentiu os músculos de Naruto apertarem ao seu redor.

As sensações fluindo entre eles aumentando gradualmente, e Kakashi reduziu sua velocidade, o importunando, e Naruto gemeu, se empurrando contra ele, lhe implorando para se mover mais rápido. Kakashi o beijou e acelerou mais uma vez, e ele sentia a pressão aumentando profundamente dentro dele, e acelerou seus movimentou.

"Ah…. Kakashi…." Naruto arquejou, "Por favor…. Ah!"

As unhas do caçador estavam se cravando em seus ombros, mas Kakashi não notou, muito entretido na sensação de estar dentro de seu amante enquanto se movia, mais rápido e mais forte. A sala estava silenciosa exceto pelo som de carne contra carne e suspiros e gritos excitados dos dois amantes.

"Kakashi!" Naruto choramingou, quando o nó dentro dele violentamente estourou, e ele gozou, sua semente espirrando sobre o peito e cintura de Kakashi.

"Ungh!" Kakashi empurrou novamente nele, e um flash de prazer o encobriu, e ele lançou sua semente dentro dele.

Kakashi não reduziu a velocidade, e fechou seus olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás e continuou se empurrando dentro de Naruto, prolongando o prazer. Com um empurrão final, ele quase desmoronou sobre Naruto, seu peso apoiado em um braço trêmulo enquanto um olhava nos olhos do outro. Lentamente, os dois compartilharam um beijo lento.

"Eu amo você, Naruto," Kakashi murmurou, "Eu amo tanto…"

Naruto sorriu suavemente, embrulhando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Kakashi. "Eu te amo também… Kakashi… obrigado…"

Kakashi sorriu ternamente quanto assistiu Naruto adormecer… Cuidadosamente, ele se desembaraçou dele e suavemente retirou seu membro. Cuidadosamente, ele deslizou um braço atrás dos ombros esbeltos e sob pernas flexíveis e longas, e ergueu o loiro em seus braços e o levou para o quarto.

A porta fechou com um click suave, e pela janela da sala de estar, o céu se iluminou quando um novo dia amanheceu…

* * *

**N/A:** Ai está, finalmente eles ficaram juntos, depois de uma semana extra de suspense. Mas todo mundo tem direito a diversão, né? Afinal de contas Carnaval é só uma vez no ano que acontece (apesar dos estrangeiros acharem que é o ano todo, hehehehehe). Até a próxima semana!! E não se esqueçam das **Reviews**!!!


	18. Registros

**Capítulo 17: Registros **

Naruto despertou com sensação de um corpo morno apertado contra suas costas. Ele se virou e abriu os olhos para achar Kakashi com a cabeça apoiada na mão, sorrindo para ele.

"Bom dia, koishii," O jounin murmurou enquanto se inclinava até roubar um beijo.

Naruto fechou os olhos quando eles se separaram, e se aconchegou mais em Kakashi. "Mmm," Ele murmurou.

Kakashi riu e correu os dedos pelos sedosos fios dourados. "Está na hora de levantar, Naruto…"

"Hnn," Fios dourados se mexeram quando Naruto balançou a cabeça.

O sorriso de Kakashi se alargou._ Naruto apenas fica mais e mais adorável cada vez que eu o vejo_, ele pensou. "É meio-dia e meia, Naruto," Ele disse, "Você não tem uma reunião com Tsunade a uma?"

"Foda-se a Tsunade," Naruto murmurou, embrulhando os braços na cintura de Kakashi e enterrando a cabeça contra o peito dele, "Basta ficar aqui."

Kakashi rodou seus olhos (ele estava sorrindo pelo menos) e calmamente disse, "É o seu funeral…" E desapareceu em um bolo de fumaça.

Naruto se sentou e luziu à figura pálida se apoiando contra a parede, nu como o dia em que nasceu. "Você era muito mais divertido quando eu ainda era um genin."

Kakashi elevou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não acho que você alguma vez foi um genin, Naruto."

"Agora, isso foi cruel," Naruto fez beicinho. "Eu não era parte do Time 7, mesmo com a pouca vida que este Time teve?"

Kakashi riu. "Certo, se levante; você vai se atrasar."

Naruto rodou os olhos e tirou seu corpo dolorido da cama, murmurando o tempo todo. Ele entrou no banheiro, não se aborrecendo em fechar a porta, e entrou no chuveiro. Não muito tempo depois, ele se achou sendo puxado contra um peito harmonizado debaixo da água quente enquanto lábios famintos capturavam os seus e mãos espertas corriam por sua pele.

"Eu pensei que você tinha dito que nós íamos nos atrasar?" Naruto disse, depois que eles se separaram.

Kakashi sorriu, seus olhos percorrendo a pele pálida, corada pela água quente e pelo desejo. "Bem, é mais rápido deste modo," Ele disse ligeiramente.

"Você…" Naruto balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

Vários minutos depois, os dois ninjas saíram do chuveiro com lábios contundidos e várias mordidas de amor novas, e rapidamente começaram a se vestir. Uma vez completamente vestidos e equipados, os dois ninjas compartilharam outro beijo e desapareceram em bolos de fumaça.

Eles reapareceram no campo de treinamento 7 e separaram seus caminhos, Kakashi para apanhar seu mais novo time de genins, e Naruto para a Torre da Hokage.

* * *

"_A custódia de Kazuki foi entregue aos Hyuuga e Uchiha, ambos possuindo doujutsus descendentes do Olho-Que-Tudo-Vê do clã do Yondaime. Ambos clãs tiveram orgulho de serem confiados para criarem o legado do Yondaime e ninguém além de mim sabia do segredo dele. Uma vez por ano, Kazuki era passado entre os clãs, e um dia, no segundo aniversário dele, em uma trágica casualidade, Hyuuga Jin descobriu o segredo e os Hyuuga o expulsaram. Os Uchiha, em uma amostra de absoluta lealdade, aderiram ao último desejo Yondaime, alojaram e criaram Kazuki até seu quarto aniversário, depois do qual, Kazuki foi enviado para o apartamento comprado pelo Yondaime para o uso dele. _

_O ano que passou foi mais do que suficiente para Kazuki suportar sofrimentos que nenhuma criança deveria ter que suportar, e de acordo com os desejos do Yondaime, eu mantive distância. Três dias depois do quinto aniversário dele, Kazuki exibiu habilidades superiores as de uma criança da idade dele, e como o Yondaime e sua irmã predisseram, ele foi aceito como aprendiz dos Caçadores. _

_Os anos passaram, e na noite de seu sétimo aniversário, Kazuki foi iniciado como Caçador Ninja. Dentro de quatro meses, ele se tornou o mais temido dos Caçadores de Konoha, e até ele chegar aos nove anos, não havia nenhum sinal da criança barulhenta que tinha declarado ao mundo que seguiria os passos de seu pai. Ao invés disso, quando nós indagamos sobre seu sonho, Kazuki simplesmente respondeu, 'Saber por que meu pai salvou esta aldeia, e então morrer.' Era um sonho que me preocupava, mas até lá, ele tinha executado mais de duzentas matanças, um pouco mais de um quarto das quais tinham sido nossos próprios ninjas, que tinham fugido ou tinham enlouquecido. _

_Para combater a instabilidade que freqüentemente vinha com um estilo de vida tão sangrento, eu dei a Kazuki uma missão Rank S de tempo indefinido, se infiltrar na Academia Ninja e assistir Uchiha Sasuke sem revelar sua identidade ou suas habilidades. Lentamente, ao longo de seu tempo na Academia, eu notei que ele estava lentamente se recolhendo dentro de si mesmo, até entrar em contato com Umino Iruka. Depois daquele breve momento, parecia que a criança que ele tinha sido brilhou, embora desaparecesse posteriormente, e então, eu o entreguei aos cuidados de Umino Iruka. Como o passar dos anos, poderia ser vista a melhoria, e até os exames genin ocorrerem, Kazuki tinha começado a viver a vida como uma criança, e mesmo ainda existindo aquela parte dele que estava lacrada, ele confiou incondicionalmente em Iruka. _

_Iruka veio até mim, preocupado com o cheiro de sangue preso a pele de Kazuki… Ele sabia que Kazuki não era o que parecia, que ele tinha uma vida fora da de Estudante da Academia, e apesar disso, ainda se preocupava com ele. Qualquer outra pessoa teria virado suas costas, mas Iruka permaneceu lá, o assistindo, se preocupando com ele. Eu penso que, se Kazuki-kun fosse se revelar a Iruka, o laço entre eles se fortaleceria, em vez de quebrar…" _

Tsunade carranqueou quando elevou os olhos do pergaminho. Ela dirigiu seu olhar em direção ao Monumento dos Hokages, e murmurou, "O que está acontecendo? Esta parece a história de Naruto, mas o nome não é o dele…Sarutobi sensei…"

"_O embaixador da Nuvem Escondida notou Kazuki hoje. Eu espero que seja ignorada a semelhança com Arashi devido ao rumor que Jiraiya tinha espalhado doze anos atrás sobre a morte do último Kazama. Se não, então eu temo que nem os Caçadores de Konoha nem a Kyuubi não podem salvar Kazuki dos assassinos da Nuvem e da Pedra… _

_Por outro lado, Jiraiya me deu notícias que aumentam minha intranqüilidade. Eu tinha esperado revelar a Kazuki durante os Exames Chunnin, mas se o que Jiraiya me contou for verdade, então não é seguro para ele… eu só espero que se o Som Escondido invadir Konoha, que nenhum dano seja feito a Iruka. Ele e eu somos as únicas ancoras de Kazuki com Konoha neste momento, e se ambos caírem, pode não haver garantias de que seu afeto pelos Caçadores que o criaram ou seu respeito por Kakashi o farão vigiar Konoha…" _

Shizune colocou uma xícara de chá ao lado de Tsunade e uma pilha de documentos em frente a ela. "Achou alguma coisa interessante, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade olhou à mulher de cabelo escuro e disse, "Este pergaminho inteiro relata a história de uma criança que não existe. A coisa estranha é que eu reconheço alguns destes eventos, estão todos nos registros lacrados, mas o nome que Sarutobi-sensei colocou é diferente. A coisa é que, nem uma vez sensei fala sobre a herança do menino, mas ele indica a existência. Eu conheço o menino, muito bem na realidade… Mas os registros do Sandaime…"

"Lhe fazem duvidar de quão bem você conhece esta pessoa?" Shizune adivinhou.

Tsunade acenou com a cabeça. Ela virou para olhar mais uma vez pela janela e disse, "O que está sendo escondido e por que? A segurança dele é suprema se o que sensei indicou é verdade, mas por que todo o segredo? Para meu conhecimento, não há nenhum herdeiro da linhagem sanguínea de Arashi, mas os registros de sensei dão a impressão de que a linhagem sanguínea _existe_, apesar dos rumores. Jiraiya sabe? E o garoto?"

Ela suspirou, esfregando suas têmporas. Sem uma palavra, ela apanhou a xícara e tomou um gole. A porta do escritório se abriu, e desadvertidamente, um pedaço de papel no batente voou para fora do escritório.

Brevemente as palavras, "_Olhe nos registros do Sandaime_," poderiam ser lidas antes do pedaço voar pela janela e ser levado pelo vento.


	19. Genjutsu

**Capítulo 18: Genjutsu**

Apesar do fato de ser meio-dia, os telhados de Konohagakure no Sato estavam desertos, exceto por alguns shinobis saltando de parede em parede, telhado em telhado, correndo para seus postos, ou partindo para uma missão urgente. Os telhados mantinham um silêncio sereno, até mesmo como o barulho que vinha no ar do alvoroço das ruas abaixo. Um par de pés calçados com botas bateu no telhado suavemente e a figura mascarada se ajoelhou, cabelo colorido balançando com o movimento. Uma esbelta mão enluvada se moveu rapidamente e empurrou para o lado um azulejo, entrou na fenda e extraiu um pergaminho que foi colocado na bolsa de equipamentos. A Caçadora tirou outro pergaminho e deslizou-o para dentro da fenda, e recolocou o azulejo. Ela se levantou e desapareceu em um redemoinho de folhas.

Momentos depois, uma figura escura, coberta e encapotada pousou no telhado, moveu o azulejo, e tirou o pergaminho. Colocou-o em sua manga, recolocou o azulejo, e desapareceu.

* * *

"_Kazuki cresceu muito bem… Se eu sobreviver tempo bastante para eles perceberem completamente seus sentimentos, eu desejo a ambos a melhor sorte. Kazuki e o estudante favorito do pai dele… Eles merecem isto, e no breve tempo que eles se conheceram, eles têm curado as feridas um do outro. Nenhum deles notou isso ainda, mas eu consigo ver isto, o começo do amor crescendo dentro deles. Por agora, eles estão se curando… E eu espero que ambos saibam que têm minha bênção… O Exame Chunnin está se aproximando, e o time de Kazuki deverá ser nomeado. Eu quero que ele seja revelado… será a exposição do maior de todos os genjutsu, o esconderijo de Kazama Kazuki, filho de Kazama Arashi dentro de Uzumaki Naruto, o recipiente da Kyuubi sem a habilidade em quaisquer das artes ninja…" _

Tsunade baixou o pergaminho e olhou pela janela o Monumento Hokage. "Kazama… é ele?" Os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso afetuoso. "Arashi, sua raposa astuta… Quando você teve chance de ter um filho? E por que diabos não me contaram?!"

* * *

Tempo passou, e a caçada continuava…

Kiri, Suna, Oto e Konoha procuraram o resto da Akatsuki com um fervor e determinação que sempre seria lembrada nos registros secretos dos Caçadores das quatro aldeias.

O Nidaime de Oto enviou um aviso de que a Akatsuki tinha tentado se refugiar na aldeia, mas tinha partido quando descobriram que o Otokage não era mais Orochimaru. O fato de que Oinin e ANBU usavam máscaras sem marca tinha impedido a Akatsuki de perceber que um quarto das forças enviadas atrás deles tinha sido de Oto.

Tsunade não pôde evitar fortes risadas histéricas quando leu a mensagem do Otokage. Os administradores da Torre do Hokage evitaram a Sannin pelo o resto do dia.

Naruto entrou no escritório e piscou ao ver Tsunade histérica. "Eu deveria partir?" Ele disse.

Tsunade sorriu. "Eu apenas recebi boas notícias, isso é tudo. O laço está apertando ao redor do pescoço da Akatsuki, e logo, tudo que eles poderão fazer é correr para nossos braços."

Naruto acenou com a cabeça. "Eu tenho certeza que você não me chamou aqui simplesmente para me falar isso."

Tsunade concordou silenciosamente. "Isso é verdade. Eu sempre soube que você era o Legado do Yondaime… eu simplesmente nunca soube que vocês compartilhavam uma linhagem! Por que nunca me disseram?"

Naruto piscou, uma ação que foi escondida atrás de sua máscara. "Eu poderia ter jurado que Jiraiya lhe falou…"

"E eu falei!" Jiraiya disse da janela. "Eu não posso acreditar que você esqueceu!"

Tsunade ruborizou. "Ah… eu acredito que também fui vista nos registros do Sandaime…"

"Não…" Naruto disse sarcasticamente, "Nós nem notamos!"

"Certo, basta," Tsunade disse, "O que é isto, o dia de atacar Tsunade?"

Jiraiya e Naruto sorriram (Entretanto o sorriso de Naruto foi escondido) e disseram simultaneamente, "Oficialmente, não, mas já que você disse, sim!"

Tsunade gemeu e colocou a cabeça na escrivaninha. Ela _tinha_ que dar idéias. Ela estava tão ferrada.

* * *

Naruto e Jiraiya pausaram perto da entrada da Torre do Hokage.

"Você sentiu isto?" Naruto perguntou.

"O Genjutsu?" Jiraiya disse, "Sim. Parece ser um forte e é provável que tenha existido a algum tempo…"

"O por que seria uma pergunta estúpida," Naruto murmurou, então olhou para seu professor, "Você pode achar quem fez isto?"

"Será como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro," Jiraiya lamentou, "Mas eu tentarei."

Sem outra palavra, o Caçador e o Sannin se separaram.

* * *

Kakashi piscou quando Zeiguwa apareceu à extremidade do campo de treinamento. Seu mais novo time de genin encarou o recém-chegado mascarado que se aproximou deles abertamente.

"Zeiguwa?" Kakashi disse, sua voz carregando uma sugestão de surpresa. "Eu pensei você tinha uma reunião com a Hokage?"

"Eu tinha," Zeiguwa disse. Ele colocou uma mão enluvada levemente no peito de Kakashi, se aproximou e disse suavemente, "Alguém colocou um genjutsu desconhecido na Godaime. Jiraiya está procurando quem poderia ter feito isso, mas se você tiver a chance, tente levar Kurenai, Sasuke, Neji, ou Hinata para a Torre do Hokage para inspecioná-la. Eu vou vigiar Shizune só para garantir. Enquanto isso tenha certeza de que ninguém dirá qualquer coisa importante em frente a ela."

Kakashi acenou com a cabeça e Naruto sorriu atrás da máscara. Ele abaixou sua mão e retrocedeu, dando um rápido aperto na mão de Kakashi antes de desaparecer mais uma vez na fumaça.

"Sensei?" A menina disse duvidosamente. "Quem era ele?"

Kakashi retrocedeu para seus futuros estudantes e seu único olho visível encurvou. "Esse era um dos Ninjas de Elite de Konoha," Ele disse, "Se considerem com sorte. A maioria do tempo, as únicas pessoas que os vêem são aquelas que estão a ponto de morrer pelas mãos deles."

As crianças inspiraram tremulamente e o sorriso de Kakashi ficou malicioso. Deixem os jogos começarem…


	20. Traição

**Capítulo 19: Traição **

Kakashi voltou a seu apartamento para se trocar e achou um Caçador sentado no batente da janela. Naruto levantou a cabeça e tirou sua máscara, o assistindo com seus olhos pálidos.

"Era necessário amedrontar as crianças daquele jeito?" Ele disse suavemente.

Kakashi piscou, e seu único olho visível se curvou em um sorriso. "Claro!"

Naruto sorriu ternamente e balançou a cabeça. "Você é incorrigível."

"Aww…" Kakashi agarrou o Caçador e colocou um beijo puro e coberto pelo pano nos lábios do loiro. "Você sabe que foi isso que fez você se apaixonar por mim."

Naruto bufou. "Você que pensa." Ele embrulhou seus braços ao redor o pescoço dele. "Mas é uma parte de seu charme."

Kakashi sorriu e seus braços se apertaram ao redor de cintura de Naruto. "Você tinha dito algo sobre um genjutsu?"

"Tem um genjutsu em Tsunade. É um muito bem preparado, eu mal o detectei, mas parece que esteve presente a algum tempo."

Kakashi franziu o cenho. "Não tem como desfazê-lo?"

"Suas raízes são bem profundas," Naruto respondeu. "Sem saber o que é e o que faz, nem Jiraiya nem eu estamos dispostos a tentar removê-lo no caso de existir um selo de segurança que pode ser ativado."

"Um genjutsu desconhecido na Hokage," Kakashi murmurou, "Se a pessoa que executou for de outra aldeia, poderia ser motivo para a guerra."

"Se já não estiver morto," Foi a resposta de Naruto. Ele balançou sua cabeça quando o Emblema dos Caçadores esquentou. "Eu tenho que ir. Tsunade está chamando."

Kakashi suspirou e baixou sua máscara, capturando os lábios de Naruto em um beijo quente. Eles se separaram depressa, e Naruto sorriu, recolocando suavemente a máscara de Kakashi no lugar enquanto Kakashi pegava a máscara de Caçador da mão de Naruto e a deslizava sobre o rosto do loiro.

"Fique em segurança," Kakashi sussurrou. Naruto acenou com a cabeça, e desapareceu na fumaça.

* * *

O Caçador se abaixou no galho, olhos cerúleos frios e vazios enquanto ele espandia seus sentidos. Lá! Ele saltou do galho e pousou depressa no chão e se arremeçou adiante. O tempo era a essência, ele se moveu ligeiramente, e lançou uma kunai ao lado de sua face. Sua presa desviou para o lado, e o Caçador mudou de direção suavemente para seguir.

Ele desviou mais uma vez para o lado quando umas séries de explosões apareceram ao redor dele e saltou do galho quando várias kunai e shuriken voaram para ele. Olhos cerúleos estreitaram atrás da máscara enquanto o Caçador saltava sobre o galho e inspecionava a área. Aborrecimento reluziu em seus olhos quando ele percebeu que teria que procurar os rastos de sua presa mais uma vez.

Silenciosamente, ele desapareceu nas sombras.

O tempo passou lentamente na floresta, e o Caçador deslizou pacientemente de sombra a sombra, espiando os passos de sua presa. Ele pausou e olhou para o lado e passou sorrateiramente pelos galhos das árvores. Seu olhar afiado a achou vadiando aos pés da árvore, tomando um gole de sua garrafa de água e consumindo uma barra de ração. O Caçador colocou a mão em sua bolsa e tirou um rolo de arame e rapidamente começou a desenrolá-lo.

Debaixo dele, sua presa descansava, desavisada do perigo. O Caçador sorriu maliciosamente atrás de sua máscara, e saltou do galho. Sua presa ofegou quando o laço se apertou ao redor de seu pescoço e o tirou de sua posição sentada para fazê-lo oscilar entre a folhagem. O Caçador deslizou uma kunai de seu coldre e com um movimento de seu pulso a faca se embutiu na testa de sua presa. O Caçador permitiu o arame parar de balançar, então o soltou, derrubando o cadáver ao chão. Ele transpassou umas séries de selos, e espirrou um jato de chama quente e branca, destruindo o corpo.

Momentos depois, uma mancha carbonizada e fumacenta à base de um carvalho majestoso era o único sinal da presença de Caçador ou Presa.

* * *

"Eu quero anunciar sua herança à aldeia," Tsunade disse.

Os ombros de Zeiguwa endureceram e ele disse, "Eu não acho que é necessário, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sorriu, e atrás de sua máscara, os olhos de Zeiguwa se estreitaram enquanto seus sentidos captavam o movimento mais lânguido de chakra.

_O genjutsu está entrando em vigor, _ele pensou_. Então ela está agindo sob sua influência! Jiraiya, ache o maldito que executou o genjutsu e o que ele faz, e faça isto depressa antes do genjutsu derrubar nossa aldeia ao nosso redor! _

"Tolice," Tsunade disse, "Seu nome é seu direito inato, e você não deveria ter que escondê-lo."

"Essa não é a melhor das idéias," Naruto protestou, "Meu pai teve muitos inimigos, e a única razão por que Konoha não foi infestada por assassinos atrás do sangue Kazama que é porque minha identidade foi escondida!"

"Shinobis não guardam rancor," Tsunade disse, "não é profissional guardar rancor contra um inimigo, especialmente se eles estavam simplesmente seguindo ordens."

Zeiguwa elevou uma sobrancelha. _Algo está seriamente errado aqui… A menos que o genjutsu altere radicalmente o pensamento e a lógica dela, Tsunade saberia que profissional ou não, shinobis ainda são humanos e guardam rancor. Isto é perigoso… eu não posso simplesmente deixar o genjutsu em Tsunade, mas eu também não posso tirá-lo. Merda. _

"Não obstante," Zeiguwa disse, "Nós estamos com falta de ninjas e recursos depois da perseguição aos membros restantes da Akatsuki. Não é uma idéia boa convidar problemas neste momento. Revelando minha herança, tanto a aldeia da Pedra quanto de Nuvem pensariam que você está lançando uma isca para eles. Poderia ser causa para uma guerra, uma que Konoha não pode dispor neste momento. Até mesmo depois destes anos, nós ainda estamos reconstruindo os estragos do último ataque de Orochimaru. Hokage-sama, por favor reconsidere!"

Tsunade olhou-o e disse suavemente, "Era a vontade de seu Pai e do Sandaime que sua herança fosse revelada quando você fosse velho o suficiente para se defender dos inimigos de seu pai. E também, o Sandaime notou que seria uma vingança adorável você revelar para a aldeia quão pouco eles estavam respeitando os últimos desejos de Arashi. O Sandaime notou isto, e eu concordo."

"Por que você fala de vingança?" Naruto disse suavemente, "Eu não pensei em vingança por tanto tempo… Depois de ver no que a vingança tinha tranformado Sasuke, eu perdi qualquer e todo o desejo de seguir este caminho. Por favor, Hokage-sama, não ponha Konoha em uma posição difícil provocando a Nuvem e a Pedra simplesmente para me dar uma vingança que eu não quero! Não arrisque o bem estar de Konoha por uma coisa tão tola como me vingar pelo tratamento que os aldeões me deram quando eu era criança! Konoha não pode dispor de outra guerra!"

"As chances de Pedra e Nuvem se ofenderem por uma coisa tão pequena coisa é relativamente ínfima. Não acho haverá uma guerra."

"Hokage-sama! Por favor, reflita sobre isto! Ainda há essa chance, mesmo pequena!"

"Eu já decidi!" Tsunade retrucou. "A partir de amanhã, a aldeia conhecerá Kazama Kazuki, e seu pseudônimo como o Caçador Zeiguwa e Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Com o devido respeito, eu acho que você está cometendo um erro muito grande." Naruto disse, e desapareceu sem esperar ser dispensado.

* * *

"O que?!"

"Silencio!" Naruto murmurou, cobrindo a boca de Kakashi com a mão. Ele olhou depressa por cima do ombro, afastou sua mão e disse suavemente, "Considerando o que aconteceu, poderia ser melhor se nós quebrássemos o genjutsu, e nos ferrássemos com a conseqüência."

Kakashi suspirou, esfregando suas têmporas. "Isto não vai ser bom. Konoha não esteve em condições muito boas com a Nuvem desde o Incidente Hyuuga. Pedra não será muito problemática, considerando que você passou um ano vivendo na Vila da Pedra Escondida, mas a Nuvem… a Nuvem não é conhecida por perdoar."

"Kurenai achou alguma coisa?"

"Não. Nenhum Sasuke, Neji, ou Hinata. Nem mesmo parece haver um genjutsu em Tsunade, nem mesmo uma luz bruxuleante de chakra, entretanto novamente, Tsunade constantemente usa um genjutsu cosmético que nem mesmo nós podemos descobrir, então é possível que nós não notaremos ele se estiver sob o genjutsu de Tsunade."

"Neste caso, o culpado teria que ter estado próximo de Tsunade quando ela desfez o genjutsu para aplicar seu próprio genjutsu pouco antes de Tsunade reaplicar o genjutsu dela."

"Isso põe Shizune sob suspeita," Naruto murmurou. "É possível, mas Shizune…" Ele balançou a cabeça e se apoiou contra o tronco no qual ele tinha sido amarrado, uma vez, a muito tempo atrás. "Eu manterei um olho nela, por via das dúvidas. Agora me diga sobre seus novos pirralhos."

Kakashi sorriu. "Eu tenho esperança de que eles se saiam como meu último time."

"Eles são tão parecidos com nós?"

"Não totalmente, mas pode-se fazer algumas comparações. Eu duvido que eles se sairão parecidos a vocês."

Naruto bufou, "Eu espero que não. Eu me lembro que nós demos dores de cabeça à suas dores de cabeça."

"Maa… Você não era _tão_ ruim."

"Nós éramos monstrinhos, admita."

"Vocês três às vezes poderiam ficar um _pouco_ super entusiasmados…"

"Me poupe. Eu sei que dei dor de cabeça _a mim mesmo_."

Kakashi elevou uma sobrancelha. "Você parecia estar se divertindo."

"Eu gostava de assistir Sasuke ficar agitado enquanto você lia passagens daquele livro." Naruto olhou para o céu notando a posição do sol e se endireitou. "Eu tenho que ir. Eu prometi a Mizuhebi que aterrorizaria o mais novo aprendiz dele hoje."

Kakashi agarrou Naruto quando ele passou, o apertando contra o tronco. "Você está muito ocupado," O jounin lamentou. "Nós mal passamos algum tempo juntos."

Os olhos de Naruto amoleceram e ele tirou um fio de cabelo do olho visível de Kakashi. "Nós escolhemos esta vida," Ele murmurou. "Eu terei a noite livre quando eu acabar, hmm?"

Kakashi apertou um beijo puro nos lábios de Naruto através de sua máscara. "Eu esperarei por isto."

Naruto sorriu.

* * *

"Eu fico feliz em anunciar que nós achamos o herdeiro do Yondaime!" Tsunade anunciou.

* * *

Tora se apoiou contra a parede, encarando pela a janela o céu escuro. Os olhos pálidos brilhavam furiosamente.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisto…" Ela sussurrou. "Eu tenho ajudado a proteger o filho _dele_… eu sempre soube que ele era seu legado_ dele_, mas eu não achei que poderia ser do sangue _dele_."

Ela se endireitou. "Eu sinto muito, Naruto, eu guardo rancor contra você… não me odeie pelo que estou a ponto de fazer… Se você tiver que odiar alguém, odeie seu pai por deixá-lo agüentar o fardo de seu legado!"

* * *

Shizune empilhou as pastas de papéis na mesa e balançou a cabeça ao ver a caixa onde Tsunade colocava os documentos já conferidos.

"Oh, Tsunade," Ela disse cansadamente, e apanhou os arquivos. Ela virou e deu um suave grito de surpresa, quase derrubando os arquivos. Enquanto acalmava seu coração disparado, ela sorriu e disse, "Oh, Tora… Se você está procurando a Hokage, ela saiu por algum tempo."

Tora acenou com a cabeça. "Isso é bom saber."

Shizune sorriu e passou pela Caçadora. Tora puxou sua Katana e disse, "Shizune."

"Hmm?" Shizune se virou, e seus olhos se alargaram quando viu Tora se lançar nela.

* * *

Tsunade voltou ao escritório e abriu a porta para achar Shizune caída no chão em uma piscina de sangue, vários arquivos espalhados ao redor dela, e kunais, senbons, e shurikens jogados ao redor dela.

"Shizune!"

* * *

Naruto se virou para achar Tora cheia de sangue atrás dele, uma katana sangrenta apertada ligeiramente em sua mão. Seus olhos se alargaram atrás da máscara. "Tora-san!"

Tora sacudiu seu pulso, e Naruto foi lançado na parede, várias kunais enterradas em suas pernas e braços. Ele olhou para cima, olhos cerúleos cheios de dor e traição por trás da máscara.

"Tora-san…" Ele disse, estremecendo de dor, "Por que?"


End file.
